Angel that Fall in Love with the Demon
by diamond vision
Summary: This story is somewhat a tragedy and show negative face of sasuke all over, Sakura try to be tough to show her hate for her abduction and on his abandoning Konoha where as Sasuke tries to break her soul for his own greed.
1. Chapter 1 Abduction of Blossom

Angel that fall in Love with the Demon

This story is somewhat a tragedy and show negative face of sasuke all over, sakura try to be tough to show her hate for her abduction and on his abandoning konha where as sasuke tries to break her soul for his own greed.

I don't own naruto but I would like to introduce some of my own, they don't have much role but I need them…. How selfish I am…but anyways I appreciate review's…

Chapter- 1

Abduction of blossom

And sasuke katana passes through the red haired girl killing Danzo whose body falls on the floor injuring the limp body of Karin

"Why, why sasuke…" and blood coughed out from her mouth

"I don't require someone who can so easily be a hostage… there is no use of you, you'll just slow me down" sasuke harsh words crushed the delicate of red hair kunoichi.

"She can be a threat to us, she know much about us, just kill her" entered the orange masked Akatsuki member.

"Madara" sasuke exclaimed and then madara again teleported leaving sasuke to take his decision or I could say killing her. He fetched his katana from her body and took a step towards her.

But now a pink headed kunoichi entered slamming the rocks of the wall .

"Sakura" sasuke was totally abacked with her presence.

"Sasuke….umm….. howz you" Sakura deceive herself "umm…. Sasuke I came here to tell you the same thing I told you that night…. Sasuke I still love you… I am ready to betray my village…..just let me come up with you"

"Interesting" sasuke said confusingly "well you are a medic, apprentice of Tsunade….. You surely will be an asset to me…..but….. But….. Prove me you are not weak… kill her" directing his eyes to Karin "can't you"

"Anything for you" and then sakura took the poisoned kunai and walked towards her. Step by step she was overcoming the distance and now she faced the uchiha

"Scared from killing" sasuke gave a bold comment.

"No! not at all" _'its not her, its you, I have to kill you and I think time has come'_ and as she took step behind him she rotate her body aiming the kunai at Sasuke's neck and he was up with his pointed to her throat

"So you came up, for what you were here" sakura was shocked knowing he knew her motive

"So you knew …..But …But …. How?"

"you was never a good actress sakura" and then escaping the kunai from each other's neck

They blocked each other and this time it was sakura who launched his leg but sasuke dodged. His hands inflicted with chidori and stroked to sakura and she was cloned with the puff of smoke and appeared 12 feet behind sasuke and slammed the ground hard. He flocked in the air and as sakura desired where he cannot dodged and tint of second she slammed him and there he cloned and appeared just above sakura and there sakura was in situation and sasuke took his opportunity slammed his leg hard on sakura's gut. She fall hard on ground and her mouth start bleeding.

"Ahh…..ahhhhhhhhhhh…..my eyes….. Mangekyo….it can't….it can't" and world against him become blurred. He knew excess use of mangekyo is making him blind. But he confronted himself he can't let his weakness in mid of his fight.

On other side she forces some chakra in his hand and brings in contact with her lips and heeled herself.

"you are good, but not the best. You can't defeat my eyes" sasuke gave a dark exclamation and preparing his katana to kill sakura.

"why… you have achieved your revenge, then why don't you come back" sakura said with concerned but harsh tone at the same time .

"I haven't completed my revenge, I will kill each and every member of the konha" sakura eyes widened with sasuke's word and a certain rage inflicted her and she attacked sasuke while sasuke dodged and taking opportunity of her carelessness pushed his kunai in the stomach of sakura. His arms were across her waist pushing the kunai hard in her stomach. And there she stood helpless and sasuke was still behind her.

"why…." She coughed a little more blood and was unable to complete her words.

"because elders of YOUR village insisted Itachi to kill uchiha clan for peace of konha and asked her to live a life of a killer, of an avenger….. you all are living on his grave….. and I will get his life by all the life's of konha. "

"You killed itachi…. You are nothing but an idiot….. you believed… you believed…. MADARA…" sasuke was shocked by listening Madara's name _'she's aware of his truth… she was able to guess… no doubt she is smart but it won't last long' . _

"he's using your hatred …. you idiot, you got hollowed… by the truth"

"get ready to be killed sakura" and used another hand to be waked by chidori and at the moment he stroked in her. A pull let him out of his grip. "Kakashi sensei…"

He let her safely on the ground a little distance away "sakura, heal yourself and let this girl out and heal her, she shouldn't die….. she could give us a lot information" kakashi stated eying his latter student. Sakura quickly healed herself and moved to red haired women.

While treating red haired women, she saw tears dripping silently from her eyes _'no offence she also is in love with sasuke. But an angel loving a demon is not good for her, he is dangerous…. He is too dangerous for her' _

"Go help your teammate….. They require you" sakura gazed at Karin and gave a sad smile, and gripped her kunai and disappeared in puff of smoke.

Kakashi and sasuke have a silent and clean fight -dodges and attack and then dodge; it wasn't actually expected from 2 great sharingan users. Obviously kakashi was going easy on him avoiding the actual fight. Kakashi was eventually giving him lecture on REVENGE ' Its take all of you, you are just engraving your life in danger…..etc…etc' kakashi always accepted sasuke as his son and his decisions and deeds gave kakashi a good heart attack.

Sakura appeared just 2 inches behind sasuke and attacked him. Sasuke dodged and hold her neck and used her kunai to kill her but pink hair kunoichi have a great luck; this time it was naruto who saved her. It was in mere seconds this whole transition took place; kakashi movements to save sakura is accepted in slow motion just to give side effect

"Sasuke…." Naruto exclaimed slowly. All his emotions were passing over his face "what had happen to you" _'was he really going to kill her, Sasuke we knew is dead'_

"Good to see you NARUTO" sasuke in his heartless tone.

"I know sasuke why you did this"

"?"

"Madara told me everything"

"what/?"

"yes…. I know how this hatred is I also want to kill everything… when I got It…" naruto said remembering his childhood memories "that's why I am here to take your back"

"you doesn't know how this hatred is….. because you were never having anyone to lose"

"shut up sasuke… he I doing this because he think of you as his family he accept you as his friend" this time furious sakura entered between sasuke and naruto fight.

"sakura, naruto… leave" kakashi ordered 'after letting all his hatred he got this'

" Sensei… are y-you going to k-kill….. him" stuttered naruto

"and I don't want both of you to see this" exclaimed kakashi

"but sen…" sakura was dropped by kakashi

"sakura you were here for the same reason and you got your chance"

"noo…" naruto furred and allowed rasingan in one of his hand and ran towards sasuke and sasuke with chidori; they were coming towards each other; like déjà-vu; and at last their fist came in contact and their stroked a bright light and a explosion and they both fall in opposite direction. Kakashi ran to unconscious naruto and before sakura make her move madara teleported behind sakura and knock her out "aah" and gain teleported behind sasuke

"sakura" kakashi shouted

"its time to go sasuke say bye to your friends and I think we require your little cherry blossom" and madara teleported with sasuke and sakura. He abducted sakura.

"sakura" kakashi sighed dropping his eyes on unconscious naruto.

And this with my first chapters…. And reviews are heartily appreciated…..


	2. Chapter 2 Living hell

So here I am up…. I have updated it 4 weeks ago but my original file. Due to my recklessness get deleted… ;( so it took me little long top retype it again…. Well but leave the sorry part and check out the 2nd chapter…. It's really cool ya… n lots of thanx to CRAZYMEL 2008 for being my first rewire…. N with all this blah blah blah blah blah lets begins.

Chapter- 2

Living Hell

"Why did you take her with us" asked the raven hair boy in his usually cold and unconcerned tone to orange masked shinobi.

"…. She is the password to your eyes" was the simple answer as he took a glance over unconscious kunoichi on the damp dark moist ground.

"How come" sasuke asked little surprised and interested

"This cherry blossom is much better than you think, she is a Haruno…a Haruno"

"…." Sasuke gave a blank expression as he has never seen sakura using any kekki genkei or any special technique.

"Haruno clan has the power- heal friar jutsu, to regenerate all the dead cells to overcome any course damage to their organs or tissue….. They start healing themselves. And that what will brings back your sight" madara answered curtly as he was having a big plan going in his mind.

"But how could that bring my sharingan back" sasuke asked insuring what actually going in his mind.

"Combination jutsu, I'll merge your and her body, Merging your chakra and kekki genkei….. And then you'll possess heal friar jutsu, reviving you your sharingan." Madara sensibly give all his plan data to sasuke while his eyes fixed on pink hair kunoichi.

"No – there's no way" sasuke voice was still cold but it led with the tint of his annoyance. Madara was a bit shocked with his expression it was important for his plot to succeed as sasuke continues "with me, she'll be also possessing Uchiha traits …. And there's no way. I let the uchiha powers to this bitch."

"Obviously she won't… I'll seal her chakra withy all her jutsu…so she won't be able to use them again. But if you refuse, you'll be the one who'll be actually paying. You aren't use sharingan then ever again. Itachi's life revenge…your revenge will never going to be true….with his mangekyo itachi should also have given you some and sense" using Itachi's name and sacrifice was enough for madara to change his decision and madara knows that well he hit the spot and the game is again his "So sasuke now, what's your decision"

"I'm ready" was the simple reply as he gazed down his ex-teammate. He can't see her but feel his presence. His answer was thoughtful but there's nothing that would stop him from his revenge and if that is to use her ex-teammate then too he don't mind. He is now a heartless bastard an Uchiha, the sasuke which lived has died years before.

"WHAT" naruto screamed in shocked "HOW COULD YOU LET THAT BASTARD TAKE HER" naruto loud voice was echoing on the streets of konha nearby people walking beside the medical tent was confusingly glanced at the tent just anime style.

"Naruto calm down" before kakashi could complete naruto interrupted.

"WHY didn't you fight back, how could you let this happen….. She's our team mate, my friend" naruto asked in full agony but get shocked by kakashi answer

"I can understand you naruto" he explain him calmly with guilt in his eyes as he kept his hands on his shoulders "She's like my own child, you all are so alike to me….."

"Sensei…." Naruto voice had gotten calmed a lot seeing his tough sensei wincing or something like this but he couldn't say what he actually wanted too.

" it's all started 3 years back, she was very much disturbed by both of your fights, that was apparent, I know I need to talk to her and I got many opportunities also…. but I couldn't all this sadden her more….. She was sensitive I know that and that's why I can't let that. Tsunade much of a time inform me to check up on her she could control her emotions but if it overwhelmed her, Her decision would be disastrous for all of us even for her, and when in a week morning before, she claimed her fake love to you I got an idea… her aim had set. But I didn't got what…and I- I" kakashi eyes fall down as he knew it was his fault he had seen all this coming but didn't do anything…...when he could but he checked on himself and then again he meet his eye with the blonde and smiled.

Naruto receives the smile well but then it was his eyes there was strong determination and as he turned to make his step forward "I' m going to search sakura"

"And where…?" kakashi just interrupted to bring him some sense "we both have seen madara and know of his abilities, obviously it's useless to search him in iron country… we had to wait naruto….. She'll be fine; she had been even stronger, we always underestimate her…...this time we had to trust her….. Nothing will happen to her"

"I'll bring her back" naruto commented seeing himself totally helpless and useless.

"not just sakura… sasuke also….." kakashi commented just to let him inform sasuke is with him and to trust him as well and this thing naruto accepted.

And with the sharp strength and a smile he stated "She'll be fine….till sasuke is with her…. he won't let even a scratch on her… whatever he say's know he care for us…he care for her….."

"I don't care a damn about her" sasuke cold voice filled the dark base.

"But you can't escape with it, combining jutsu have positive as well as negative points. With her jutsu- your sharingan will reactivate as well as your sight plus you will gain her monstrous strength and all medical Jutsu's but on other coin your physical nerves will merge…. In simple means…. If she got a scratch in her hand, you'll receive the same, similarly if she's killed or any physical harm, health degradation or mental torture to a limit will come back to you as well" madara tried to explain the complications of his jutsu informing him directly how her health will be affecting his and his goal.

Sasuke didn't answer but just give a smirk and a timid, cruel smile which give clear indication to madara to continue "it won't be easy to tackle her and with her attitude and hatred she'll get to your nerves"

"Like I do care" was sasuke simple replay as he took steps to exit the room

"Then we'll start the process tonight, I'll inform zetsu his job and tomorrow you both move to the uchiha hideout in country of forest" madara make his last statement knowing sasuke is listening with his forward moving steps _'everything is going according to plan.'_

With sasuke steps vanished in darkness, madara teleported leaving the pink hair kunoichi on the white sheet on ground. And on instant from the window a strong wind entered the room blowing out the candle the only source of light in the room and room exited in darkness.

"Sensei" as naruto was just going to say something Shizune entered the tent with big-big tears in her eyes.

"Shizune…" kakashi exclaimed and ran to her and tried to comfort her.

"Tsu-na- de- sama-" was just she could only say between her sobs.

"Tsunade baa Chan….. What. What Shizune" naruto could only grasp before the earth differentiated and naruto stretched both his legs on either side of land to stop himself from fall just anime style.

Kakashi and naruto took a second to come out of shock when their eyes landed on tsunade. She was weak her wrinkles were visible and her face was full of rage. Her glare raises the hair back of their neck. This would be the end of the world when she'll grasp the whole truth.

"We are ready" came madara dark voice.

The dark room was settled for the combing and sealing jutsu. In the middle of the room some Japanese historical words were written with black ink in circle on the floor, it was encircled candles and one scroll was placed in it just forming a framework like pendant. Through the scroll a very thin was canal of blood was forming the circular border after the alphabets.

Sasuke was standing with the support of the walls. Half of his wait was on it. Nearby sakura was still unconsciously laid totally unaware of her new destiny being formed. Zetsu was busy lighting up the candle helping madara while madara was explaining him his role in the procedure.

On madara command sasuke got himself ready, he removed his dress and with his naked body he laid in the circle without any word or expression as cold as ever. Then madara with his kunai ripped up sakura dress and politely laid her naked body next to sasuke. Sasuke can't see but know very well what was happening in his surrounding, he was dealing with madara but can't trust him blindly. His face was expressionless as ever.

"Hold your hands, so we can start" madara commanded and his orders were followed out.

Then he makes some hand sign, and placed it on the scroll, then he start murmuring some spell or something like this under his breath. The scroll emitted chakra and appears blue and as it flows in the blood canal giving it blue texture all the words start turning purple releasing a foam type effect, candle light changed to white flame.

In more 20 minutes this chakra inflicted sasuke and sakura giving them blue glow and their body started burning, their body of merging with great heat and pressure which look endless, the pain look infinity and sasuke scream at top of his voice with each passing second the pain grew unbearable, to which sakura unconscious body just twitched but pain was unbearable to her body also, but unconscious mind didn't react to it.

In 1hr later the process was going on giving unbearable pain, something like melting his bones, his nerves were detaching her muscles were combining and de-combing blood flow started anti clock wise, heart was pumping at the great speed giving shock every second, this was the worst part of the procedure but in next half an hour pain start coming down, slow by slow with each passing second.

Red hot boiling blood flow through all parts of his body and as it reaches to his eyes a shock or you can say pain for a second he couldn't grasp what was happening, pain was slowing down but it was still there stopping the young uchiha to entertain his mind somewhere else, his nerves were giving him horrifying electric shock and his eyes snap open and red vision terrified the whole situation he got his mangekyo.

His pain was seeming to down and then to null, then all the purple foam alphabets form the dome like structure around him, he could feel himself but no one else, his mangekyo was unable to see through it, all darkness and solitude him, then in a blink memories surrounded him, these memories wasn't his. It was of certain cherry blossom, he was- he was in her mind, struggling through her memories and feeling, each second was like a year, he was in a different dimension, sakura's dimension, sakura world, he was going through his memories, all of her memories, good, bad, sweet, salty bitter, laughing, crying, humoring, horrifying all were there.

He could see a new born pink aired, green eye girl mewling in arms of her silver hair and green eye mother and with who was having tears in her eyes with a smiling broad chest a good built man with red hair and ocean color eyes playing with beautiful hairs of her daughter. Then all were of her childhood playing happily in her mother and fathers arm, learning, the footsteps, laughing, enjoying, her life was starting from her parents and ending to them, a nice happy family, until her mother death where she would have cried endlessly, from there her life took turn, her clan members force her to join ninja academy and pride their clan name her father was against their family and asked her to do what her heart says and there to let their family broke young girl decide to join ninja world where she have no aim, a clueless, hopeless, sensitive girl was unfit for this cruel individual. There goes memory of team seven, there togetherness, her family- father, friendship, Ino, shying to a bold girl all memories was there. He seen all her mind, all her heart everything, but what attracted his nerve was the night he left her on bench- he goes 10 times through that memory, memories when they tried to bring him back and when she decided to kill him, her fight with him, seeing her 2 best friends fight, these memories were harsh, here it was like time has stopped, it took more time to came out from them but he was an heart less bastard he just gave a sly cruel smirk _"foolish girl"_.

Then darkness was going, dome was releasing, he could see now, his eyes landed on the dark damp well ceiling of the hideout.

"Zetsu…"madara command was an indication to zetsu the time for playing his role in the procedure.

A dark smirk came across his face. He entered the sealing zone and came across cherry blossom; he cut his thumb with his teeth and forms a pair of wings around the tornado like swirl on the back shoulder of her right hand. Sasuke glanced at sakura with his sharingan till on, and then he noticed while the procedure her body was unconscious but her mind was alert, it was sending messages and other detail through every nerve as he saw the tear of pain and vulnerability came across her chin. He didn't care at all; right now she was just a vessel type for him, and he's gona use her.

"_Wow sakura… so lucky you are, always….. always when death is so nearer to you, something happens or someone always came on time to save you"_ remembering the old memories _"and when today, I decided to kill every konha, you are the first person which came out of this threat, but sakura this will be last time when your luck is with you, because I promise, I make your life worst then death sakura, you'll ask for death, it would be your biggest wish and what you'll get is unbearable _life_"_

Zetsu work was over by that time, he would have took 20 minutes to seal her all of her chakra, but just left too little for her survival, he woke up from his place and walk out, it was just the matter of 10 minutes more, madara took to complete the process. As his work got over, the red crimson blood had become black impure blood; letters with dark ink had vanished completely giving no indication of their presence, but the smell of chakra was still in air, all the candles blown out at the same time, giving the scene more terror, sasuke woke up from floor and go and pick his dress and redress himself, till zetsu pick sakura and left her in the room.

"Tsunade sama" Shizune calmly admired tsunade to comfort her.

There was an uncomforting silence of almost 15 minutes after the whole story reached to Tsunade's ears. Tsunade fingers were folded under her chin as she was in deep thoughts. Naruto, Sai, Lee, Yamato, Kakashi, Kiba were all there with bowed head in front of Tsunade, while the whole story there was an unknown kind of anger or you can say gloominess on her face. While her training she had just became a daughter to her and there would be no shock if she punished them to their death.

"You all may leave now" tsunade said emotionlessly as being a hokage she can't show her feelings in public or can take any wrong decisions on its account.

"But- but sakura" naruto tried to protest but was beaten up by tsunade

"Sakura….. what? Naruto….." tsunade tried to explain. Naruto was little shocked as all of them knew her love- motherhood for sakura.

"We can bring her back…." Naruto was little stunned, he knew the atmosphere was little tense, he chose his words very specifically trying not to hurt Tsunade's feelings. "Please let us go… its Akatsuki, we can't just rest."

"Naruto, Akatsuki is now a national concern, I cannot alone take this decision, other five nations are also there, without proper demand or interaction I can't take any resolution, by this we goanna disrupt our relation with other villages and during this time I can't afford it" tsunade stated while taking a glance outside the window looking her village in camps and construction "naruto, sakura is dear to me, but for her I can't take any decision which will create crises foe any konha"

"But….." naruto was on the edge of fight but tsunade again trailed off.

"Naruto, you wanted to be a hokage," there was a nod from naruto unable to understand tsunade intentions "if you would have been on this seat, what would be your decision, would you let the life of whole konha, there are many situations in the life when you had to come over the one which are dear to us to our duties, konha had just came out of a big shock, they still require some time and on this we require help of our natives because when it come to Akatsuki, we just can't think blind" tsunade lecture was enough for naruto to let him understand the situation seriousness " and if I allow you the mission where you would find out, we are unaware of their hideout and if we think rationally, they would have abandoned their previous home till now and all 5 villages are on their search and our village as well and as soon as we get any information we will take action but as a whole" and with a smile she tried to comfort naruto as his eyes were going with numerous emotion at that time "I'll talk to 5 village again in the coming meeting"

"This weak itself" added Shizune as she check out some papers in her hand.

And a smile was there on the face of naruto again. "Thank you baa-Chan"

"Leave" greeted tsunade.

Sakura twitched as she stretched and opened her eyes and found herself in an own known surrounding. It was dark just a dim light which was lighted candle in her room. She was anxious, and then she noticed she was naked under a blanket, it made her more anxious. She was on the bed followed by a pillow. Seat walked down her face, her breadth was high, and her hands clenched at the blanket bring it more close to her, she wasn't able to collect her last memories, she was totally unaware and anxious as seconds passed, she was stunned, her eyes were wide

Sasuke was meditating in his room, on his bed; blue chakra flow around him. The room was dark only source of light was the ventilator which let silver moonlight in the room. Sakura's room was adjacent to it, and he hears silent voices of high breath, and those closed eyes changed to bright bloody red.

Sakura was still stunned, wide shocked as the door unexpectedly open, the man, who was about her age was there he could not identify his features due to the darkness, but the outline was enough for her to give her the clue. Suddenly dark red eyes flash.

"Mangekyo….. Sasuke" sakura voice was calmed and afraid; she took a minute but she identified her last memory of her kidnapping and the darkness from all there. Sasuke took steps to her bed, in the candle light, he was recognizable and he stood in front of her glancing her down in sitting position on bed, blood meets emerald, there was the pure silence not 3even the noise of breath. She didn't took even a minute to regain her senses and then she screamed "what the f### I'm doing here, why did you kidnapped and why I'm-"

"Naked" sasuke beaten her up and complete her sentence before she could. "You are only here because I needed you; you are the host of my eyes"

First she was little confused by what sasuke want to address and then the whole think strike her, her eyes wide "you didn't-"

A smirk cross sasuke face

"You didn't combination jutsu" she was stunned and was confirm with that what he wants to address but just don't want to accept that.

A cruel half smile, and his eyes expression showed her, her guess was correct, she was in rage, out of her mind which she screened on dark haired boy "you bastard, what the f### you think of yourself, I goanna kill you"

She fisted her palm and tried to acclimate some chakra but nothing happen, she remained stunned her eyes went wide, she again concentrate but nothing happens, then again she closed her eyes, concentrated on force of her chakra but she couldn't address it in her body, he couldn't understand then those red orbs whose attention was pink confused hair teen at that time, then he sigh, and he moved his cold finger on the warm skin of cherry blossom, he moved his finger on back of her shoulder on the curse mark, sakura was shocked with his act, he wasn't like this before, she was little uncomfortable with it as she was nude at that point of time, her eyes was on him, tried to artify his new own self. Her mind acted on the drawing he made on back of his shoulder, it was charka binding seal, she recognized it well, a new shock added to her list of the day which was being omitted each second. It just added fuel to her anger.

"You, b####, m#####f####, a######-" sakura tried to embrace all of her heart darkness.

"This beautiful language don't suit you sakura" sasuke said in his old cold voice bringing his face near to her. Red went straight to emerald; they could feel each other breath on their faces, there was tension in the atmosphere, tensing the situation, even more. Sakura shifted her face to opposite direction, letting her real emotions latent by the rage and furry of hatred, "you are the worst actress sakura, I was hoping you would have became stronger but you are still weak, your emotions were the one who came to your way , and I suppose it is all the same, you till like me"

"Don't give yourself so much importance, my love had changed to hatred a long before" with full agony in her voice.

"Hate, really, what I have done to gain it?" Sasuke was just trifling with her that was apparent in his cold and playful tunes.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE, you left me on the bench, you almost killed naruto, when we chased you, you would have killed us, because of your f##### friendship and my stupid promise, he knelt his head on Raikage feet to ask – not to acclimate you in kage's meet moreover you abducted me, you are using me to gain back your sharingan and I'm not the ninja anymore, that's all because of you, it's less reason for me not to hate you, I hate you right now more than ever…. No…no…no… it was my mistake I shouldn't have fallen and have killed you" remembering the past she spoke with full rage.

"killed me, come-on sakura, I thought you were intelligent, you can't kill me, you are weak, not even 1 you got 2 chances but still-" the uchiha attitude "I'm alive"

"Why, why are you doing this, what you'll get" her voice have calmed the bit, as what he spoke was correct, he knows her feeling over the years are same and he is using them against her.

He grabbed her shoulder harsh, pinning her and with all rage "You konha took my brother's life, because of you he died, because of you my whole clan ended, you have no right to live, and it's time to pay back" his eyes were still with rage, his glares could have killed her.

"The true thing is you can't handle your mistake, you were the one, one spent your whole life on the lie he gave it to you, and because of you he died and you can't take this" sakura anger was unstoppable, her glare could have been to same she know she's taking it too far but when she have learned to stop.

"Don't- you- dare- to- talk- about- him" sasuke words were threatening, and sakura wasn't on stop. She was axing her own leg.

"And when they decided to attack konha, when they decided to kill innocent's then, you know yourself, senju wouldn't able to win against uchiha's what itachi does was to keep the peace, because he know you guys are f##### murderous and nothing else, just murderous, and that you are going to prove it" sakura voice was trembling in sasuke's ears.

Sasuke was out of rage and he did unexpected. He slapped sakura hard on face, before she could understand or react, he forced her lying on bed and kissed her, bite her, this was sakura first kiss and not a memory to be remembered what sasuke expected to do, was a little clear, she struggled, try to get out of his hold, but he was too strong for her, tears rolled down her cheeks, he kissed her harshly, he moved his lips kissing her chin down, blanket rolling her, had shifted down her to her waist, releasing her breast. Sasuke kissed her neck; sakura was screaming pleading but was all vain, he kissed, leaving scratch marks on her shoulder and kissing and sucking marks all his way, he sucked her down and down and he going to suck his nipples but before he rise, eying cherry blossom feared face, tears were soaked by her beautiful red cheeks, she murmuring his name to stop, she was afraid she was afraid of him, her body was trembling, he left her and stood beside her. Sakura immediately clenched back the blanket around her chest forming 'X' by her hand, she was crying, sobbing, she was trembling but sasuke face was still hard and cold. He clenched her hair and brings her closer, an expected scream way out her lips

"Don't you dare to speak a word against my clan or my brother, I can't hurt you, doesn't mean I can't break you, some mistakes are so vulnerable to more it's punishment, because next time, it won't be a warning.

Sakura couldn't understand the person in front of her; he couldn't make it the person front of him was the one she could believe most, once he save her from some pervert who tried to rape her, now he was the one in their place.

"What had you became, sasuke" sakura voice were so polite and calm.

Her voice express her fear her voice forced sasuke to stop, he was leaving, he opened the knob, and start walking out, he didn't even show courtesy to look back. He stopped and just spoke in his old cold voice and left. "An angel like you can't live with the devil, I'm a demon sakura and I promise to you I'll make your life a Living Hell"

**At last my 2****nd**** chapter has end, well I'm writing this type of story first time, but I'll improve in expressing and conversation so smile… please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3 Inner Strength

I' m back, and I have a new crazy idea, and you'll be well aware of this in this chapter, first of all my thanks giving to (Crazy Mel 2008) my only reviewer. From now I could really give much time to my novels, my holidays are starting, and I have sizzling hot ideas for hotty summer, but first enjoy this one…..let stop talking and get on the start.

Chapter: 3

Inner Strength

Sunrays fall on my face, twitching my eyes and emerald layup, glistening the beautiful sun whose rays fall on the beauty of cherry blossom. Tweeting of birds, flowing of leafs and flowers with breeze, lustrous sun a true nature beauty which brought the beautiful smile on the face of emerald eyes. She was sitting beside the window, wrapping a blanket around her. After long dreadful tears first time she smiled.

The whole night she was admiring the coolness of moon but she hadn't noticed there was the window out of which she was looking out. The whole night, the cherry blossom was trying to understand the changed dark orbs. It was like impossible for her to believe the man last night she met was sasuke…..no it was an uchiha, embracing sasuke to end. She decided she won't fall weak this time, if he could change then he should meet the new sakura as well, sakura whose emotions will not be in her way but with her. She revealed that she loved sasuke more than anything else and what had happen can't change this to hatred but it doesn't mean uchiha shouldn't get punished for his deeds. She'll show sasuke, whatever happens she'll break his off beam vision; he'll just have to wait and watch.

Then her emeralds shifted to a butterfly which was floating over the flowers. Flower petals were embracing her, but she, her destination was not here, she tried to fly high and even higher to the infinite blue.

'_Smash'_ the wooden door snap open revealing the raven hair boy. An unexpected encounter by uchiha, stunned sakura, she turned to face him. She let the mask of rage, determination and strictness in the emeralds of his face hiding all her fear, misery, confusion and sleeplessness.

His red sharingan was shining in dark. There was whole silence; one couldn't even hear the sound of breath. Sasuke make his way in; his footsteps were echoing in the silent room. Sakura heart was pumping fast. Her heartbeat was loud as his steps came further, she clenched the blanket even nearer. Her footsteps automatically fall back till her body got support of the wall. Sasuke came nearer to the other end of the bed. Their gazes were straight. Both were looking at each other not breaking their eyes.

He can look over the mask of sakura. He recognized under her rage there was all fear. He silently kept a dress on the bed and makes his way back. Sakura was still stunned unable to understand what actually happening or her mind wasn't responding to it as was expected.

Before he exit's the door he stopped

"Meet me down in 30" his emotionless voice was echoing in ears of sakura. She didn't responded to it, but he knew his words didn't go unheard. He knew sakura well and knows sakura was still afraid from what happened last night. Soon the voice of his footsteps gets lost in the infinite darkness of hideout.

…

Sakura took a quick shower and get in the dress which sasuke gave. Well it won't be recognized as the dress it as a simple black jacket to her mid thigh's but at least hiding all her vulnerable parts perfectly. Jacket streamlined her body scrape perfectly. Her curves were looking awesome giving her the look of a graceful lady.

As soon as she got dressed she makes her way down. The corridors were lit with the candles. Voices were echoing in the hideout. She came up in the open room or auditorium, her eyes met with the uchiha symbols, marked all around. They were giving the look and reorganization of much same to that of Itachi's hideout. She moved to one of the symbols. She moved her hands on one of those symbols. Her pale beautiful hands took aback when she relies of the presence of Uchiha sasuke. And she turned to face him. This action was fast and without hesitation. Emerald meets black. But this emerald was different, no hidden fear, true rage and determination fall down her eyes.

"Follow me" Sasuke commanded and start moving without even falling a single glance at her. This time sakura followed him without a word.

They led to another room. It was much brighter. It has a long dinning and two seats totally opposite to each other at opposite ends. Food- a rice of bowl and vegetables, and water with 2 pair of chopsticks were decorated at both ends.

"Eat" he commanded and moved to his seat.

"I don't want to eat" sakura gave a sharp replay.

"It's not a request, it's a command….. I'm the leader sakura, and whose says you even have the right to demand or to think, you are naïve you are not more than a furniture to me." He didn't look at her; he was messing up with his food all long.

He knows he hit the spot, but this will not going to work. He was recognizing these things as well. He was able to judge sakura's action, _'after so many years also you are familiar, you had been tough but still the same, but you are facing the different, or a new personality sakura, don't…don't try me sakura, because if my animal wakes… I remain no human sakura, don't woke my devil don't.'_

Sakura was startled by his attitude, and she wasn't the one who could sit and listen "let me make that very clear, I don't give a damn on what you think, if you think I'm a furniture then that's your problem not mine, but if you think you can control my life and decision, so don't let that misunderstanding pick you"

"Eat" he ordered without any other single word.

Sakura didn't responded but just be at her position, with crossed hands and not so pleasant expression.

"Last time; eat" sasuke orders were gone unheard.

Sakura remained in her position, she didn't react to it, and she was still in her very anger. Then with total dramatics, sasuke let his chopstick on table, voice of meeting the chopstick with wood echoed the room, tension, floated in the silent room, sasuke brow tightened, sakura sweat dropped, both have determination in eyes, no one decided to step back, both righted for their point. And, and, and, and. Sasuke got up from his seat, his dark orbs meet emerald. He makes himself nearer to sakura. They were just few steps apart. Sakura didn't make move to step back.

"Fine your decision" he stated a very calm statement.

"…" sakura was blank.

"It's your decision, if you wants to eat or not and let me tell you after this we are going to nearby town" sasuke knew how to tackle her, and it was going according to plan.

"Town?" Sakura did still not understand.

"Yes, releasing from the long journey of the dreadful forest surrounded. Without your chakra you are helpless, and on apart without food, it won't take you much to be unconsciously, and I…..won't be the one responsible. I hope you don't want to spend your sleep with mouth hungry wilds." Sasuke words were working "now it's up to you"

Sakura didn't reacted but was up with her mind _"this can be my way to escape, for this I need energy, it will better if this time I pay back"_

"_I know sakura you are up with running away, but where, you can't escape up my way, and you won't even get a chance…. You had to up with me…..foolish you sakura." _sasuke was up on his mind as _well._

Sasuke turn back pick up his bowl and moved to a small opening, leaving the thoughtful sakura alone in room.

…...

"Come in" Tsunade ordered to the door knock as she was filling up her paper work.

"Hokage-Sama, you called" answered Kakashi as he entered the room with Naruto, Sai and Hinata.

"Umm… yes I do" Tsunade replied back with knocking her knuckles under her chin. "Well know, first of all, I'll be sending you all for search mission for sakura next week, and till the time sakura is back, hinata will be her replacement…..which indeed is a medic and also her byakugan is profitable for search work."

"Hinata….." naruto thought and the flashback got in front of his eyes

FLASHBACK

_Fight b/w naruto and Nagato was taking place, naruto was on ground forced by bars. Nagato was going to start reinforcement, but from nowhere hinata jumped, being a wall b/w them. _

"_Hinata…. What are you doing over here? You are no match to him….. Step back….stay away from fight." Naruto concerned. _

"_No… not this time, I was always the one weak, I always cry and step back, I always see you, you lose but you stand and try again, this thing strengthen…..me, and there is no way I let him harm you….. Naruto" hinata voice was determined, but still polite and shrilling. And with 100's of heartbeat, and coming from instinct, she confessed "because… because… I …Love…..You…."_

FLASHBACK END

He let his eyes fall on hinata with and felt little pity and heartily for her.

"Umm… So any query or critics" asked Tsunade, seeing the dumb and quite faces of all.

"NO" naruto voice was little loud, maybe he wanted to change the atmosphere of the room. His loudness brought a stunning cheeriness in room, but everyone knows he hide the dark truth behind it.

"Calm down naruto, one more important thing, I need to talk about. Sakura's father still don't know, sakura is kidnapped and we had to inform him, he must be worried and this work is of you all, and let me remind you, you had to be much safe and polite, he's an heart patient….but we had to tell him" Tsunade's voice gave utterly silence in the room.

…...

Sasuke and sakura let their journey to the town, still sakura get no chance to escape, and if in this forest if she tried, he'll take no time to catch her. She had to wait till town, for little crowd, which will ease her way to escape, right now she could do is to silently follow sasuke, out from this forest.

Forest was quite, sunlight was beeping on their face, all way round was greenery, It would be afternoon. Trees floated in quite breeze, squirrels and other small animals were crossing their way, and she could see some rich quality of herbs. Flowers were letting their own beauty.

"You are slowing me down" sasuke tottered as he was at least 15 steps forward of sakura.

"I wasn't the one who asked you to seal off my chakra, my original energy, permits me to this level only" sakura replied back in her taunted voice.

"You were always the one weak, helpless, and slowed us down, you were of no use, earlier or now." Sasuke coldness was sparking sakura's rage.

She spit out what actually she wanted to "At least I'm not a prawn of anyone, which let my whole life a regret, right sasuke….."

"I'm not his prawn, ending konha is my revenge" sasuke voice was strict enough to show sakura to end this fight, but when she learned to stop.

"It's not yours, its madara, he's using you, but I hope your sharingan is blind against it"

"You people killed itachi, because of you konha he got killed, I revenge his life." It was all going too far, sasuke's rage, sakura's selfliness, and it was showing no way soon, too got finished.

"He was a martyr sasuke, he did everything because he loved peace, he loved konha, he loved you, and the bond you were carrying as the sibling always binds him, that's why he did it, parting all the selfishness. Stop it sasuke, I beg you, stop it, please, it will only let you in more darkness and regret. Naruto, kakashi, I , konha11, everyone is here to embrace you and help you, please stop it, he's using you, madara is not as same as orochimaru, the one you used him and at last you could get rid of him, and most replenishing thing is that you know, you know this, you know this yourself, but still, but still-" sakura got slower and politer at every other word, she got concerned.

She kneeled to the ground crying, she can see what will happen if he didn't stop, he, all her other loved ones, she could see was blood and nostalgic laugh of madara, ending it, there would be nothing left, nothing.

Sasuke hands were fisted, he have been going to give it a long fight, and more static replies, and was harsher, but he didn't, seeing sakura crying on the ground, because it was of no use, it would let clear no point.

"We should keep moving" sasuke led out his emotionless but still generous tone out, and start moving.

…...

It was evening, when they arrived town, town was quite crowdie and noisy, people were happy chattering with each other no one give any attention, to them, everyone was busy with themselves. Well' this was good for them.

Sasuke stopped in front of a big shop 'women's world'. Sakura didn't notice until sasuke led his pouch of money to her.

"Go and buy what you require,"

"…." Sakura was little confused with his proposal.

"You'll be living here with me, go and buy what you needed. You won't be ever in this jacket"

Sakura got the plan ready in her mind, sasuke can't follow her inside the shop, s it meant for 'fem. Only' and it would be her best chance of her escape.

"Don't try to escape my eyes are on you only." He pointed to a women waiting at the gate which curtly nodded to his presence.

This sign was enough for sakura to understand she was under supervision and her plan dropped.

…...

She didn't take long for shopping. Just 20 minutes maximum and that so because there was crowd of women banging on the sale. Not a single mome4nt the eyes of the women dropped from her. And thus she was having no way to let her plan on moving.

She le her out of the complex and found sasuke was not there, well that was quite obvious he won't be standing in front of a shop that was exclusively for women where any women can fall for him. Well this was the fact, any women unknown of her identity can fall for his cuteness.

Before she could plan or think of anything else sasuke landed in front of her. Sakura give him back his pouch which still has more than 3 times, from original amount. He didn't need to check and keep it quietly in his pocket and started moving before any word.

"Wait, it's not the way we came in, it's opposite," sakura startled as she noticed the fact.

"I have some work in the town, follow me" and without any other word he let his foot.

It was twilight.

They reached a pub. Sakura was still confused what work he was having over here. What she could see the drunken floating here and there. Women with revealing dresses entering the pub, high volume music exited the pub.

"What work you are having over here." Sakura decided to ask sasuke as she was in no mood of following him inside.

"I need some information" sasuke than held her hand and let her inside, irony for sakura.

Just as she expected, teens were drunk and floating on dance floor, people were also found doing revealing things openly. High temper music and rap was the choice of people.

They were at drink bar when a women with strap less shirt which revealed her good figured stomach and a skirt little above her mid thigh's. She has brown curly long open hair and lemon eyes and pink lipstick. She was of mine height but at least 2 years older than me and looked much seductive.

"Hey sasuke it's been long" as the women let her finger down his chest.

It was a surprise to sakura, she was a whore so this was being acceptable from her, but sasuke, he didn't reacted to it but a curt smile came on his face.

"Do you have something, Ciara?"

"Yes, I always have something for you darling- and see, you have brought a friend with you" which was definitely sakura she was addressing.

"She is with me, and no worry, she's not going to take your space" sasuke words were ironic, he was using her as an encyclopedia or what-

Sakura was not at all understanding, the person in front of her was actually sasuke, she never thought, sasuke can be like this ever. She decided to remain quite.

"Then follow me, darling"

"Don't create any type of attention" sasuke said in my ears and before I can react ciara let sasuke to the couch at the extreme end.

Sakura was at the counter seeing sasuke with that woman, she was hurt, and she can't understand him at when she wanted this thing at the extreme. She never saw sasuke with any woman, female was always the one flirting with her, but sasuke used to ignore them all, but that case doesn't seem here, ciara was above sasuke on the couch and they were kissing desperately and passionately. That thing was eating sakura from inside, if someone has asked her, her one murder will be excused, then it would be of this CIARA.

"Want a drink?" asked a cheerful voice.

Sakura looked above to see it was bar attender.

"No thanks, I don't drink" sakura let herself comfortable on the chair.

"Then take this" he let a glass of water in front of her.

To which sakura replay were a small giggle, and a bright smile on her face, which shows she accepted it? Sakura eyes were again and again drifting to sasuke and ciara.

"You love him, what was his name….. Ya sasuke, you love him, right" bar attender shocked sakura.

"No….. No it's nothing at all this like this." Sakura was little blushing.

"I am working here, from 8 years, in these 8 years, I'm able to judge, people's fakeness or reality, he is faking with her, and the expression on your face is not of that likeness, it's love….. And you know, I'm not lying" bar attender said this so casually.

He was saying a universal truth, but as seem it was the truth for her, truth, no one in this universe can change and with heart she accepted it. Bar attender with the cheerful smile has walked to attend his customer as she was in her thoughts.

A cool-charming man in his mid 20's came to her.

"Hi beautiful, it's drake and what can I call you" this unknown charm was irritating sakura.

"Can you leave me alone" sakura said in her emotionless and full irritation tone.

"Come on pinky, I can show you the heaven" as he look me from up to down with wild vision.

"I think you don't understand, I'm not interested in you"

"Come on sexy, it's the talk of one night only." Drake say's by holding my hand and twisting it.

"Listen its last, leave my hand-" but before I could complete sasuke dropped in b/w.

"She's mine" separating his hands from mine.

"Ohh! Uchiha, I wasn't-she was with you" drake sweat dropped as he exited with his words.

Sasuke turned to face me.

"I told you not to attract any attention."

"Wait, so what you wanted me to react, you can anyone's hand on you, not I" sasuke knew what I was talking. He also knows, more than this bastard- I was angry with him for being or using ciara.

"They don't care, sakura, they are no better than Scum"

"But those who leave their friends are worst than Scum's.

So here it end, I know I promised to show, sakura little tuff and those who think she isn't I want to make one thing clear… sakura is tuff, that's why she opposes sasuke, to let him see, she's not weak any more.

And one more announcement, for Ita-Saku lovers, I'm going to start "WE ARE FAMILY" which will be updated this week itself by Wednesday or Thursday, where as this story will be weekly updated…every Sunday. And happy holidays to me….

Read and Review…..:D


	4. Chapter 4 Boundation

I hope you all like my 3rd chappie….. And here we are up with the 4th….. I know sasuke has been changed a lot….as I have stated it will show the dark side of sasuke but future is in my hand so you can just stay and pray that I don't negitiave his character more…..so without much nonsense chat…..we gona start up with the:

Chapter 4: Boundation

It was night. Moon shines the silver light on our back path to hideout. Everything seems dark with the outlines and shades with silver glow. It looked so beautiful and as well danger, sasuke was still ahead of me… but just 15-16 steps in the dark forest.

'_Sasuke is as usual much quite, but still something was up in his mind, something was disturbing him, even his glances and stares weren't as sharp and maybe I was just feeling, but I found myself much angry especially with Ciara… there fake closeness was distracting and disturbing me too…. This journey wasn't peaceful for both of us…..even such a poetically beautiful scenario was unable to change our tensed song.'_

'_Those who leave their friends are worst then Scum' _this thought interrupted feeling. It was like a strong mental current, and for a lightening second she found herself in sasuke… As she was out of this shock she recollected herself _'what was this about?, it wasn't me, what just happen few seconds before, was this sasuke, was I able to hear sasuke…what was all that about?'_

She didn't realize she was breathing heavily and this time she was interrupted by sasuke. He was handling her water bottle. She looked above with a confused gaze. Sasuke gaze back at sakura and she knew it was his _politeness_ to aid her uneasiness with asking water. She accepted it.

"Thanks" sakura replied for his politeness.

Sasuke turned and started back his journey, but sakura interrupted

"Umm sasuke…" before she could complete sasuke replied to her question.

"Yes, you heard my thoughts, in the combination justu; you can hear your partner deep sensation." he replied in his usual cold voice and started his journey back,

"Wait, which mean till know you were hearing me!" in full shock sakura exported.

Sasuke smirked, which gave sakura her answer.

"It was easy to get through your mind, your every feeling is deep, you don't have control on your feeling as ever, but what can I expect from you…. Like your hate and rage towards Ciara, thinking of you being criticizing, opposing and being strong…..you are too easy for me to guess even if I wouldn't hear you…."

"And what about you Sasuke, you too lose control over yourself, you still have feelings for team seven…..we all are still important to you, then why… why, why, why… you are being like this" as tear falls down my eyes.

And before I could continue we hear the roar of the wolf, which unexpectedly conscious sasuke. His concentration distracted to the source of voice and before long, he activated his sharingan. His face expression changed to something, much distracted and tensed, his brows was tight and not much too late

"We need to leave"

"What…" before I could complete my sentence, he griped my hands over his neck and start jumping over the trees.

It was too fast for me to react. I was hanging on his neck, and we were travelling with the ultraviolet speed, his attention was again and again towards the source of noise.

"Sasuke what's all this about, what was that sound, what's happening?" I had asked this question numerous times…..but no answer and more to incident he didn't even react.

Thousands of questions were ruling my mind _'all my answer will not be replied until we are out of this…. Something big, something much dangerous was there, and I don't think, the tension in atmosphere was accessible for little conversation, I need to wait for all my answers, it's not the right place'_

Then their way narrowed to trees with sharp and naked branches, it was injuring them, many wounded sakura and same marks appear on sasuke, she hide her face in his neck and closed her eyes, tried to save herself from much injuries.

"Sasuke….. You need to….. Slow down… they are ….hurting" but sasuke was unreactive.

It had been more than half an hour they were travelling, they have been out of the narrow route, sasuke speed was also slowing down, she could see him, getting calmer and calmer and then he finally stopped at the lake.

Lake was quite, they could very clearly hear the turr-turr of frogs and toad and can sense the fishes jumping and playing in the cold water. The full moons shine silvery net on the lake giving it its aesthetic value and perfect scheme for a poet to set his creation. Fog was getting its way, temp had also down few degrees but nothing too much considered.

Sasuke sharingan was still up, she tried to concentrate and check if she could hear sasuke thought.

"You'll get to nothing, so better you stop" he caught me red-handed.

"Sasuke….what was all this about"

"I told you this forest is dangerous" he knew I wasn't satisfied and before I could answer he replied my questions "the voice you heard was of werewolf"

"What, Sasuke these creatures are hypothetic….." I tried to explain sasuke as I was in not influenced with his answer.

"These creatures do exist, what do you think they are just part of fairytale's, then you need to change your information, some of the information I got up with orochimaru, when I was under him, these creature are precious with unknown and surprising powers but are very less in population, thus had to themselves from public to save their survival. Today is full moon night, as you may have known in epics these creature expose their originality on today night, they can't be out on day, today night they'll let their real power out, and if they even smell a being, they got their prey to expose of their power, they have incredible chakra, and always attack in group, this forest is full of them, we had to be at the hideout as soon as possible, right now they are out of radiation, but it won't take them long to reach us, and with growing fog, we had a profit."

"Profit! If fog cause blindness to them, then let me remind we also can't through it." I exposed off myself.

"YOU…not me" He have his sharingan. "Werewolf is afraid of water, they won't be near us, we'll rest and in next 20 minutes we'll be safe…."

I nodded to his plan, and what else I could do, I'm being helpless and totally dependent on sasuke right now, and we were not in any situation, were I held any fight to us.

They make them comfortable on the rocks, sasuke sit in front of sakura, emerald met dark. Just for second instinct but sakura could fee his coldness, she haven't got answer to her first question, on their relationship with team seven, but this was no place to hold that topic again. Sasuke knew sakura well and know where her mind was running, thus he dropped the gaze before she changes her mind to ask, he bellowed fire jutsu on the dried grass, and let heat of the flame warm them, sasuke eyes were on flame with deep consciousness, his mind was planning his action before his gaze again shifted to sakura and noticed, she have scars and wound all over, from where blood was streaming, sasuke realized the same situation with himself as well. He glowed his hand with green chakra or chakra he inherited from sakura and let it on his wound, sakura gaze shifted to sasuke as she sensed something familiar, her wounds was as well healed.

When his work was complete their eyes met again, they both found darkness in each other orbs, sasuke broke the vision and got up, filed his water "We need to leave…. Rest time over"

This instruction was enough for sakura, she got up and before she says she was ready, he griped her again from her shoulder on his neck just as before but this time with little more politeness and they start jumping over the trees again. Sakura slide her face towards sasuke and notify his expression or his cold face for all time, his expression got harder and harder as we travelled further, voices of werewolf got much frequent, and that was added tension to the situation.

After travelling 15 minutes, he stopped on the broad branch of the people tree; sakura removed herself from him, and turned to her gaze towards him, and before she could ask what was in his mind he replied

"Werewolf's are near, they have detached our presence….they are going to attack us in the pack any minute. It's an open war…. Get ready….." Sasuke said in his usual expressionless cold voice.

"And you need to stop entering my mind…" I flaunted.

And as expected, he didn't react and jumped down to the ground, the distance was not so deep thus sakura too jumped and landed properly.

Sakura and sasuke felt someone presence. "I think we are not alone here"

And shining lustrous green eyes from all sides were shining in the bushes, the bended, muscular and heavy bodies walking on 2 legs shape emerges and came further and further, these creatures one could have just seen in epics or heard in village stories.

They were in hundred's or thousand; a good number for sasuke to deal with, because sakura to an extreme end can do is to defend her.

"Sakura" sasuke screamed, and shot a kunai towards her,

Sakura catches that kunai and nodded and he took out his katana and lunched on the werewolf's coming to their direction. In a single face he dismantled 3 werewolves' head on other side- sakura had only her tie-justu to depend on.

Where one of them attack, she dodges and strike him with the kunai, but this seems not to efficient, because she can't deal like this in large number, wait, one attacked her from back, when she was dealing with the werewolves' already and she wasn't free to dodge or escaped this unexpected encounter, he jumped and before he could attack her, he was strike in 2 parts, and his upper and lower body separate's out on different lands. Sakura looked above to see it, was sasuke who saved her, and then he stroked the other 2. The fight almost took 20 minutes still they were in large number, sasuke with not much effort have killed an unknown large number where as sakura was dodging and injuring them, very few were killed and in accident in the process, but to what limit, they are just too many to deal with and then leader of pack attacked sakura he wore the pendant of peace, sakura dodged her and tried to strike, but he caught her hand, and flank her as if she was made of plastic and before she could regain herself he bit her leg hard and sakura screamed, sasuke felt his leg bleeding with extensive pain, his mind alerted to sakura and then he jumped with one leg and differentiated the head of the leader, and took sakura and let her on the broad branch and before she could react, he dismissed to the war.

"Sasuke" sakura exposed in horror.

But this time sasuke was with something, he got in the middle of the fight and shot lightening in the cloud, first clouds started swirling around the lighting and then the thunder voice stroked and started raining heavily, all werewolves screamed their voices and ran back, to hide from rain, they can't bare it. The fight had ended, sasuke had won.

And before sakura could understand, unexpectedly branch broke, and sakura jumped to the ground to save herself, but due to her already injured leg, he couldn't land properly and fall, now it hurt like hell, she have detached some of her muscles as well sasuke felt a sharp pain in his leg and then his attention drive to the pinkette, he make his way towards her. Sakura looked above to see sasuke was standing on his head. Before long he knelt down to her, he observed her leg and inflicts green chakra in his hand, healed sakura's leg. Sakura eye's were shocked with his expression, usually he heal himself and that would have healed her, she wasn't able to understand sasuke and this she herself don't wont to understand, he was healing her every injury, but still expressionless, and sakura looked him.

A/n : I 'diamond vision' was thinking this moment very romantic, and without music this romance couldn't continue so I added the song playing behind, them, and one more thing it had to take nothing from the chapter, it was just for the readers…so enjoy…..:) This song is in Hindi… and I have English version of it…..:)

HINDI VERSION ENGLISH VERSION

Kahin to.. kahin to some where…..somewhere  
>Hogi wo, is she<br>Duniya jahan tu mere saath hai.. Where my world is with you

Jahan mein, jahan tu, worlds is…..where you  
>Aur jahan, bass tere mere jazbaat hai, or where your or mine heart soul together<br>Hogi jahan subah teri, where your morning is…  
>Palko ki, kirano mein, under your eyes, aside your vision…<br>Lori jahan chand ki, music of where moon is….  
>Sune teri baahoin mein.. Listen in your arms<p>

(Jaane naa kahan wo duniya hai, don't know where that world is…..  
>Jaane naa wo hai bhi ya nahi, is that is….somewhere or not….<br>Jahan meri zindagi mujhse, where my life…..  
>Itni khafa nahi..) – 2 so distressed<p>

Saasein kho gayi hai kiski aahon mein, my breath has lost in someone's soul  
>Mein kho gayi hu jaane kiski baahon mein, I have lost in her arms…..<br>Manzilon se raahein doodhti chali, my path was finding that dream…..  
>Kho gayi hai manzil kahin rahon mein lost my dream in her path…<p>

Kahin to, kahin to, somewhere…. Somewhere

Hai nasha.. Is that drug

Teri meri har mulaqaat mein, in yours and mine meet  
>Hoton se, hoton ko, from one lips… to other breath…<br>Chumti, o rehte hai hum har baat pe, dancing on our every laugh  
>Kehti hai fiza jahan, says the wind of the world…..<br>Teri zamin aasmaan.. Where is our land and sky…

SOMG OVER

Sasuke healing work was over. Still it was raining harsh, both were drenched in rain. Sasuke stood and took his bottle and drank.

"It's 12:30pm, the way is of just 10 minutes, we had to move now" it was the order not the statement.

I nodded, and stood, This time I myself rolled my hands around his neck, and then we were back on our journey, I closed my eyes and flattered in the rain which fall to her face, their journey was slow and calm and silent as well… a profit of absence of naruto. Sasuke stopped in the main entrance under the shelter, and automatically all the candles light up. Sasuke moved to his room, leaving sakura all alone there, and sakura all time gaze his going away in darkness, and a tear flow down her eye.

….

Mr. Shinichi Haruno fall on his chair dead dumb as the whole news reached his ears.

"Mr. Haruno…. please sir…" hinata tried to comfort her father while reaching to her.

His father was in deep thought unreactive to others presence just like he fall in coma at the very instant.

"Sir … she's a brave girl…She can take-care of herself….And we have harsh prove she's alive" kakashi entered the situation hoping he could handle something.

"Sir… she's fine, sasuke won't hurt her in any case…..and we'll find her, we'll bring your very daughter to you….and in safe condition….no matter's what" this was with no doubt naruto.

"Right now we can just pray of her being alright…." Mr. Haruno said in the low broken voice.

….

It had been 3:00 clock, sasuke was slept in his room. Sakura was gazing at the sky, it had been raining harsh till then. She had changed her dress as it had been drenched in rain and today itself she has bought a new pair. Her dress was simple- simple durable sweat absorbing cotton pink shirt and purple light caprie.

'_Why everything had to be like this.2why sasuke had so changed…..sometimes I feel….. there still my old friend embraced in darkness but at other point…..my old friend is dead…..I don't know…..what actually he is… but I can't be here….I can't be here to observe him….to help him…. I need to ran…the person sleeping next door….is combined with me physically….. Know me mentally…and threatening me to use me sexually….and right now is the perfect time….sasuke is asleep I can run…..and till morning…. I had been make my way out… perfect"_

Sakura mind was set….. And she didn't take a minute… to rethink….. Again…she still has the kunai…. Given by sasuke…..she took it and a candle and silently moved out.

She walked with the wall…very silently….not evens a pin drop noise….. She walked through the main entrance as she was just 15- 16 steps away from her freedom….. Suddenly all candles of her room light up and automatically her candle blown up…in front of her was standing…..the red eyes man….. Sasuke uchiha…. Her sweat dropped…sasuke was still emotionless and cold…but something was telling sakura it won't be good.

"Seem you were trying to run away…..Bad idea" and he took few steps towards her.

As he was just inches apart, he griped sakura hand tightly…. And pulled her harshly….as he was fast…and as they were tumbling the stairs sakura was almost falling at every step…she have injured her heels…obviously…..it injured sasuke as well …but when he goes caring of these small injury when a ninja had to bear even the harsher.

He furiously opens the room and pushed her, she fall at the side of the bed, and before she co7uld even regain herself….sasuke griped her shoulder…..sakura was seriously afraid… he haven't seen sasuke furiousness on her…. Her breathing was high…..and if sasuke wouldn't stop she will cry any second.

"You'll not understand… right….. I was thinking…..it had been very clear to your mind…..but no then….. Haven't I told the consequence before" sasuke voice was cold and full of rage. His words have lightened the horror and scene of yesterday night….. _'I hope sasuke isn't thinking…. Please he won't think of the same….'_

Then sasuke took few steps back and closed his eyes reading some spell and some red light appears on sasuke hand and he forced towards sakura…. Sakura hid her face as the reflex action….but she looked above to see nothing happen to her…..instead a white snake appear besides her.

"Massssssster you…..callzzzzzzed" hissed the snake "you callzzzzzzed afzzzzzter a lonzzzzzg timmzzzzzzzze"

"Oh yes Pissy…. You have a work to do" sasuke glanced to me.

"Youzzzzzzzzz ordzzzzer sssssssssir"

"You need to look over this girl" sasuke bend to me and played with my hair. Sakura face was all white as his action and his ordering of snake to spy me.

"What" sakura reacted but sasuke didn't response to her.

"Pissy….. She's sakura…Your work is to be with her every minute and second and see that she don't run away or try to contact anyone with any source….." Sasuke whole focus was on me as my fearful emerald was deep in his black orbs "she's a little hard mass…. I hope you can take care of her" and he stepped up.

"Ssssssseemssssssss Shhhhhee'szzzzzzzz impzzzzzzzzzortant"

"Yes she is…and I hope I can count on you"

This time snake just nodded and sasuke moved out of the room without any other glance to her and automatically all candles of her room blown up. Sakura chin meat with her knees and she flow silent tears. Snake was at other end of the room, observing her carefully _'foossssssssslissssshhhhhhhhh girzzzzl_'

A time later when her tears were dried up she looked up and moved to the window. _'Sasuke….how can I stop loving you… why you had to be like this…'_

And then she starts murmuring a song while looking at the rain….. She always have the habit of singing when she was upset and don't want to think on the reason. And she's an excellent singer…..while humming she lost in her song and closed her eyes and embrace her up in her sorrow

(some part of the song is in Hindi I have converted in English that part only at the right hand side….. this song is Emptiness. And really beautiful and suits for the situation….enjoy the song)

Ho love of mine…

With a song and a whine….

You're harsh and divine…

Like truths and a lie….

But the tale end is not here…..

I've nothing to fear…..

For my love is yell of giving and hold on….

In the bright emptiness…..

In a room full of it…..

Is the cruel mistress ho ho o…

I feel the sunrise….

That nest all hollowness…..

For I have the way to go….. Not come…

And i feel so lonely yea….

There's a better place from this emptiness….

And I'm so lonely yea..

There's a better please from this emptiness…. yei yei yei ya….

Aa.. aa.. aa…..

Tune mere jaana.. you know me

Kabhi nahi jana….. you have never known me…..

Ishq mera dard mera.. haaye… my love my pain

Tune mere jaana.. you know me

Kabhi nahi jana.. you have never known me

Ishq mera dard mera … my love my pain

Aashiq teraaa.. your lover

Bheed mein khoya rehta hai.. I lost in the crowd

Jaane jahaan a.. my love

Puchho toh itna kehta hai.. if asked just say so

And i feel so lonely yea..

There's a better place from this emptiness..

And i'm so lonely yea..

There's a better please from this emptiness.. yei yei yei ya….

sakura sing with true soul _'sasuke I love you…..I'll love…. love you forever….i promised you I'll wait for you…I'll be with you….forever….no matter…...what happens…..sasuke…I don't know but still I love you…I love you forever' _and never known when end up sleeping in the same position there itself. In adjacent room, sasuke inflicted her mind….and can hear her….. Not just the song…..but her also

'_Sakura…..is my hate…. Is my cruelty is not enough for you to hate me…how can you love me so much and why…why….. sakura… the bonds I make with you all were never so brittle to get broken easily and whatever I do you'll love me…..right…you'll love me forever,'_

_**Please do R & R.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Something Deep

**Here is our 5th chappie….. With lots of new drama and angst and little romance also…..if we could say so!**

**But first I want to thank my anonymous rewire… who actually review the 'truth…' I really appreciate these types of comments who are there to improve us…I can't just promise that guy, I'll be in perfect grammar form…that can't be gain in one day….but I'll try…. I hope you find little improvement up here…**

**Chapter 5**

**Something deep**

"Aah" Sakura twitched as Sakura saw cuts, scratch, burn and other marks on her body which actually woke me up.

"Ssssssassssuke iss trainzzzing" hissed Pissy from the window drawing my attention to him "goodzzz mornzzzinzg"

"Morning" Sakura wished the white snake in not very cheering mood and crossed her hand and looked in other direction, feeling uneasy.

Well she wasn't well mixed up with Pissy, well I don't blame her, and no one would- with the one who is your 24 x 7 body guard and a spy and not even a human.

"I'll be in a minute" Sakura excused her to the bathroom, the only place she could enjoy her privacy from Pissy.

Sakura cleaned herself, took a quick shower and moved out in the black frock and the black dupatta (long scarf type cloth made of cotton which is hung over the neck)-Obviously I didn't intend to make her frock flow like of princess and barbies, it's modern –straight and switched to her a step above knees.

"You take really long time….. Hope you got your time for privacy" Pissy make a bold comment seeing her coming out of the bathroom.

"Switch up your tongue otherwise I'll be the only one cut it off" she barked in full rage and moved out her steps out of the room.

"Uff! Women" Pissy held on as he saw angry pinkette tip-topped out of the room.

…..

I quickly have my breakfast and feed Pissy a bowl of milk, and washed my plates silently. Sasuke has been less ensuring till then, eventually Sakura also have gone a lot quieter, if we ignore Pissy erratic comments. Sasuke gave his whole days on training or on missions. They usually have dinner together and their together mean Sasuke ate silently at one side of the table and Sakura have her dinner silently on the other end, they gaze at each other faces for 30- 31 seconds 3 to 4 times a day. If there was any topic of discussion then it would Sakura who always invert its direction of being foolish and stupid to join madara….change your decision…you'll regret….etc….etc…..and etc….. Sunday was the day when he and Sakura both were together at the market buys accessories for the hideout and for oneself…back walking through the forest to hideout. Sasuke can still peak in her mind and he usually do, Sakura tries but Sasuke is a perfectionist in hiding his feeling. Sakura daily sings at night, her voice is beautiful then the nightingale because it's from the heart, her songs were on love and that's obvious for Sasuke some on tragedies, on heart break, darkness, regret….etc and etc…, many a times madara and zetsu came upon….. Sakura has a talk with them also sorry, sorry, mistaken….actually she abuses them- she insults them…. But like they do care…. Sakura usually spent her day roaming in the forest, with plants and animals…..singing with the nature….she tried to search some herbs came medicines and drugs with them…hoping that it lend some help or she could use them to trick Sasuke and run…she spent time on making plans mindly but with Sasuke ruling over her mind always fails her….. she gives time for her tai jutsu training and prepare weapons from wood and other helpful natural things and train to be good….Sasuke knows about this but ignores because he knows that very well without her chakra and control on herself she is no threat to him….

So this was her life… she's silly to still love even more dearly….. With each day…..with each his cruel words and threat, her hope of him being back never gone it s just increasing….her hopes being deeper and deeper…her love was never for anyone else it was forever to a heartless demon…

She noticed her burns getting deeper and injuries much sharper and before she could even react she coughed some blood. Sakura kneeled to ground, Pissy reached her

"SSSssakkura….. Whatssss itzzz"

Sakura couldn't answer but a thought mentally hit her _'is Sasuke training or he's in a fight…..or is he alright…oh gosh….Sasuke'_

Without any other thought I get on to my feet and toward Sasuke training ground….near the river…I ran too fast.

"SSSssakkura….." Pissy hiss from behind but this time he know, Sakura attention was not for escaping it was for Sasuke….

She ran without respond like her life dependant on it…if we see something happens to Sasuke…..then actually her life was on it….lol :P

Sakura saw the flashy lightning of chidori and ran to its direction even faster _'Sasuke…..just wait…..I'm there'_

Sakura was barefoot, she didn't noticed thorns and stones have injured her foot and they were bleeding….but she ran and ran.

And there she reached behind the waterfalls. He was…. Training…he was fine…. Sasuke felt someone presence behind him as he looks back… he was aback by her presence and her condition at that time. Emerald meets the dark, it seemed everything at that moment has stopped…they were numb and statue…..Sakura didn't noticed but she wasn't breathing, tear flows down her eye….. And then the ruffle of wind and she ran and embraces Sasuke….Pissy was behind…..watching every seen…amazed.

Sasuke was confused…..by her naïve expressions and action…..but he makes no effort to push her…or something instead he was there, embracing her as well,

'_Oh, Sasuke you are good, well, you had feared me a lot…..' _Sasuke was searching Sakura's mind….for some hints… and this feeling of Sakura was enough for him to guess.

"Sasuke..." and she got unconscious….in his arms…as soon as he relies that he confronts Sakura to the wall, so she could rest a bit"

Then….. "Pissy" Sasuke commanded out.

Pissy felt a current down his spine…anime style.

"Yesss massster"

"What's she doing up her" Sasuke was angry what just had happen few minutes ago, she was asked to not to disturb him in training times…and her being unconscious will not give any physical effect on Sasuke but his body will be less active and reactive…which creates disturbance in his training…that what he don't like…

"Massster….. Sshhhe thhhoughhhht youzzz werzzzze inz a fighhhhht, andzzzz inzzzzz a badz conditionzzzzz…..ssssso ssssshe rannzzzz"

"You are there to keep check on her…and stop her from doing any kind of nonsense and idiocy"

"Yesss massster" Pissy know he should have stopped her…but Sakura was in such hurry and out of mind…like it seems there's no condition she would have stopped.

Sasuke gaze down at the unconscious pinkette _'Sakura…..When you'll understand'_

…..

Sakura head pounded as she woke up. She raised her eyes above to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke" her voice was near to whisper but hide her feelings in it.

"So you are awaked" Sasuke claimed "Who ask you to come over here" Sasuke voice was little too strict.

"Sasuke…I thought…" Sakura was amazed with his reaction; obviously she wasn't expecting any kind proud words but not even this much impoliteness.

Sasuke sighed "how many times I need to say you… stop loving me…. You are just creating a new problem for me_" and he continues and there Sakura don't know how to react, tears start flowing down to her eyes

And when she couldn't listen more "stop it…..please stop it. I beg you Sasuke, I can't bear more…. Stop playing with my emotions. I know you do it purposely…what you want why don't you tell. Why you never speak…stop it just stop it…you know me right, that's why you can use me… and know how had I try I can't hate you nor stop loving you…..Stop it"

And without any other word she ran from there.

Before Pissy make his way to her, Sasuke stopped him "Leave her alone for sometime"

Pissy at that time noticed Sasuke was filled with emotions, _'right now he was weak, and this girl from al has enough in her to weaken Sasuke mentally, right now if Sakura would search his mind, She could invade it very easily…..'_

…_.._

"Tsunade- Sama….. Why we are here….." Naruto asked Tsunade after being irritated by waiting 15 minutes dumb in her room.

"For briefing….. And we'll soon goanna start it" Tsunade spoke as her mind was totally on the paper work she was doing.

"But Kakashi- sensei is already here…..so for whom we are waiting"

Kakashi sighed and Hinata giggle- what the gang of lotus can do of a dobe like him.

"We are waiting for Sai" Tsunade added back.

"Now where's he?" and as Naruto commented, door to Tsunade's office was knocked

"Come in" and Sai enters.

Before Sai could greet Tsunade –Sama, Naruto interrupted between "Where the heck were you Sai"

"Naruto, I have sent him to gain some information on Haruno clan and other interaction with Sakura's family" Tsunade fold her finger under her chin giving the usual expression.

"Wait- a mission then why only him" Naruto again intervened with the pointless topic.

"Because he's an Anbu" Kakashi cleared his doubt….. As he wanted to know more about the information Sai has brought.

"Sai" commanded Tsunade to take up his report.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama, Haruno clan is known for his Friar healing technique, in which they have capability to regenerate their own damage tissues and organs."

"I see" as Tsunade linked her Eyes to Kakashi which receive it well.

"So it can be-" Kakashi eyes went wide when co relate all the terms.

His unexpectable expression took attention of all the chunin and 1 genin in the room.

"Yes, Kakashi you got it right" Tsunade tried to resolve the matter. 3 students were still confused.

"What- right, what's happening, is Sakura all right?" the season of the room get little tensed.

Kakashi sighed "Combination justu"

"…."

"Combination justu in simple means merging. They goanna merge Sakura and Sasuke socially, which mean Sasuke will acquire Sakura power of friar healing technique and will use it to gain back his mangekyo. It's dangerous, if anything happens to Sasuke, Sakura will be automatically killed"

Aroma of silence altered the room.

"Wait, which mean Sakura will also acquire sharingan and others uchiha traits and Sasuke justu." Shy Hinata spoke up; her polite voice gave an unidentified terror in the room.

"They would have sealed her justu" was the simple replay of Tsunade.

"Sakura is not a shinobi anymore" Naruto comment was a question hoping for the answer 'NO" but alas

"Yes Naruto, "Tsunade degraded all hopes of Naruto.

'_Sasuke….you can't' _Naruto was in his thought when Tsunade- Sama waked them.

"So now, in the meeting we have decided a konha team which is you will be given opportunities to find your friend till Sasuke and madara didn't show up his plan.

So we are here- we don't have a single clue of Akatsuki but mere information that only 3 members are alive- madara, zetsu and Sasuke, and they all have their different hideouts, so at first you'll all start searching from land of rain, where Akatsuki was originated….you'll leave 2 days later. Here goes the scroll." She passed the scroll to Kakashi "I want all of you alive back"

"Dismiss"

….

Sakura ran and ran with tears in her eyes; it would almost be an hour to when she got tired and kneeled to the people tree "Sasuke…"

She cried and cried for him….. And there Sasuke was still training….but with utter less deception in his eyes.

Sakura calmed herself and make herself comfortable with the tree and closed her eyes and sing with the pure hour.

We've been together since way back when  
>sometimes I never want to see you again<br>but I want you to know, after all these years  
>you're still the one I want whisperin' in my ear<p>

I looked at your face every day  
>But I never love it better it 'til I went away<br>When winter came, I just wanted to go (wanted to go)  
>Deep in the desert, I longed for the snow<p>

You're still the one - that makes me full  
>Still the one - that's can be my better half<br>you make me weak, and you're still the one  
>You're still the one - that makes me strong<br>Still the one - I want to take along  
>We're still together, and you're still the one (yes you are)<p>

Changing, our hateness is getting bold,

Even though we grow old, it grows new

You're still the one - that I love to touch  
>Still the one - and I can't get enough<br>We're still together, and you're still the one

You're still the one - who can scratch my itch  
>Still the one - and I wouldn't switch<br>We're still together, and you're still the one  
>You are still the one - that makes me shout<br>Still the one - that I dream about  
>We're still together, and you're still the one<br>You're still the one, yeah still the one  
>We're still together, and you're still the one<p>

For another hour or so, she lost in the beautiful melody of the song.

On other side it seemed like he was listening and himself was lost in her while he tried a lot to keep his mind on training.

…

"Is there any medic?" asked Naruto whose hand was bleeding harshly due to training.

"Yah! Hinata- he's up there in the 3rd tent" replied the receptionist.

'_Hinata' _the memory of Hinata's confessions again come in front of hi s eyes till then he and Hinata never interacted.

"OK" and he make his steps towards the 3rd tent.

He allows himself in the tent, gaze Hinata, she was alone there checking off some her medicals tool. She raised her eyes to Naruto. Tanzanite met ocean.

For a second she has forgotten how to breathe.

Regaining her senses "Oh, Naruto?" she was amazed with Naruto's presence.

He raised his hand to show his injury, he make himself comfortable on the patients chair, and very smoothly Hinata wrap the bandages over his injured hand, Naruto wasn't able to understand her, he never can, whole time Naruto was just gazing her, and when her work was done she gave a genuine smile

"There you go" and stood to wash her hands but before she could leave Naruto holds her hand and stopped her for leaving, Hinata was feeling Goosebumps.

"Naruto"

"Hinata" his voice was not better then the whisper "you still love me"

Giving a shock to Hinata, but she nodded her head silently. Naruto still have grip on her hand "But Hinata, I-"

"I know Naruto, you like Sakura" she Said it so genuinely, Naruto looked above to face Hinata, she still had that smile on her face.

"Hinata I'm sorry" Naruto apologized.

"You need not to be" Hinata's "I told you I love you, it doesn't mean, you also have to, I know you like Sakura… " and she gave a genuine smile as always.

"Hinata…" Naruto couldn't say more.

And unexpectedly, he was lost, nothing was in his mind, for a time being he was empty and he embraced Hinata. Naruto kept his head on Hinata shoulder and wrap his arms around her petit body and Hinata in return embrace him too. Naruto tear drop left his eyes and fall on Hinata's neck.

"Naruto…."

….

Sakura was still in the forest still depressed but she afford to calm herself, it was noon,

'I think I came so far…..'

Sakura realized when she didn't able to recognize the surrounding's. She was a ninja and was having a good experience of travelling in unidentified tracks, so this was never a matter for her, right now she want some time for her alone but it's late she had to return otherwise Sasuke….

She make her way….it won't be 15 minutes also; she saw 2 shinobi in the uniform, going in her direction.

'_They can tell my way…perfect'_ Sakura thought in her.

"Excuse me" Sakura called out from behind.

They turned back, and Sakura noticed they were drunk; they have the bottle still in their hands. '_What these drinkers goanna be help, indeed I think I need to help them to realize were there way are_'

But the following event which happens with her was totally unexpectable:

"Oh, My…. My, the pinky is awesome" Said one of the shinobi to his comrade.

"Today's noon going to be fun" Replied his comrade.

"Excuse me… do you know way to the lake" Sakura asked unknown about their not so innocent plans. From there she knows her way and there was no way she goanna expose his hideout.

The 1st shinobi sadistically asked "lakes are now being too boring to spend your time, come with us we'll show you the heaven"

Their intentions were very clear to her "No thank you, and please if you excuse"

She tried to make her way out but the 2nd shinobi blocked her way and griped her tight and try to bring her near, she saw the action of the 1st shinobi which snatch out the kunai from his pouch and make his way to her, Sakura was in big trouble, the people in front of her are no any normal individual they are shinobi's and she could easily tell with the aura of their chakra they are hard and tough.

She caught his bottle and stamps it hard on his head. Blood float down his head, as a medic she know the location which will paralyze him for the little time.

Dodging the hold of 1st shinobi she makes her way out in the forest, she hide and run and run and hide.

...

Sasuke was still training as he felt an unknown shock, for a secod he wasn't able to understand. he noticed his feet they were bleeding, his mind acted and he came to know that Sakura was running and these marks is of getting rushed but she's running from what?

At the very momment he invaded her mind and after few seconds he opened his eyes wuth sharingan envded in them

"That bastard"

...

she knew he won't take much time to catch her and that what happen, he jumped in front of her.

"You rotten apple, I show you the cleverness" and he make his way nearer to he and she shift back instantly. She leans to the tree as he came more nearer.

We both have an eye contact while his hands were tracing my body. His hand slipped down inside my frock and his hand roamed my thighs, I tried to struggle but he was too strong for me. Wetness streamed my eyes, I didn't shout or screamed but my breath was high, poor Sakura, you put yourself in the big trouble dear.

He leaned more close and his lips found her throat and he sucked it, harsh… he removed out my dupatta and gets to be an animal... And then he let one of his hands at back of her and tries to opens her zip.

She knows she was lost, and this she can't be out, she had stop the hope.

And he opens her zip to half of her back, she couldn't resist when his hands got in touch with her bare skin of her back, but before he can go further, she felt a something cold but it don't know why it gave her relief, it were fingers which stopped this bastard hands and he was pushed away. Those cold fingers closed back my zip; I tried to gain little courage and looked at the side and the person-

"Sasuke…." His sharingan was on.

For the instant seconds only but his sharingan met my emeralds and that my tear let down my eyes. She doesn't know but for that moment she feel different like this was the old Sasuke, her old 13 year boy. But then they were interrupted by that bastard shinobi who screamed "you asshole"

And that time his comrade also joined, he raised his hand to attack but before 1-2m long Pissy wrap him up and bite him and at the instant only he changed ashes.

And here Sasuke intake his chidori and in seconds that person was dead on ground.

He turned to me and then again our eyes met and this time he came close to my ears and whisper "You shouldn't have came so far" I looked at him back, I don't know why his emotionless orbs were saying something and then he again whispered "you require some rest"

Something stroked Sakura at the moment "Wait-"

But before she could say more Sasuke knocked her out. And she falls straight on his shoulder and he wrapped her in his arms.

"She's an angel, and there's no chance she could even survive a single second in this demonic world"

To which Pissy just hissed.

"Pissy, from now on you'll never leave her alone…if I too also say"

….

**Read and review…**


	6. Chapter 6 Silent Feelings

**We are up with the new chapter…. I tried my best to improve up in this chappie…. it will take more time but better than before…reviews are heartily admired.**

**Chapter: 6**

**Silent feelings….. 3 3 3**

What happen yesterday was still fresh in the mind of Sakura. She herself is bit too anxious, but what she is unable to conclude is Sasuke; after his drenchful words and little odd but polite asset she knew, a crack has stamped between old and the new Sasuke and she knew she has somewhere intervened this boundary. But it would be regretful or accept full would worth on time and restless immaturity and disorientation of both.

It was 6:00 in the morning, after the darkness of the twilight, there were the bright rays of the morning, weather was usually calm and beautiful, and forest was drizzling with peace all was quiet and Cherie forgetful to 2 souls, dipped in the seriousness of their thought for each other.

Sasuke was up with the sun rise ambling in the *uvarovite grass embedded in dew whereas Sakura was gawking at the glistening sun out of the wooden frame of her cozy room.

She landed her footsteps on the cold ground, went up in the slippers and left the silent loamy volume. The glittering yellow orbs of muscular body were still on her which crawled with her to her ignorant company.

Sakura loiter to her favorite place- river bank which opens down to the foot hill.

She walked to the emergence of angel falls, admiring the beauty of the natural shower, her eyes found an identical lonely soul-Sasuke.

He stood there unmoving, beside a rock examining his own deep thoughts, before or after the unimaginable beauty of forest they stood 30 steps apart. Then he turns to see the flicks of pink beauty and she for an emotionless solitude of his light darkness. *Malachite jewel meet the *azure-Montana. Everything got still even the soft breeze blowing out ruffle of leaf also had to stop to let the rendezvous of young *charoite hearts.

The pink beauty walks up to him but he didn't response his destination was still so far….. He led his fossil azure orbs to the chattering falls.

She stood beside her- silent giving way for his speech, they both face the *Larimer flow but when he was voiceless she utter her true anxiety….

"…Umm…thank you….I mean for yesterday …. Thank you."

"You could have fought back…" He simple replied back.

"I ….I….was afraid…. Umm I actually don't know….. I was sad…. Depressed… I was blank….I doesn't know…. Umm I was on something else" she didn't give a clear answer because she herself didn't know what was with her at that time, why she felt so helpless but Sasuke had understood why she meant _'on something else'._

"Hn" came the most resourceful replay.

"How's you" As usual his voice was cold and emotionless. How much a person can be insensitive, I can't really judge it.

"Umm…fine…" She was little uncomfortable.

"Lie" replied Sasuke, he was calculative, and Sakura calmness and self-consciousness have given him the answer a long before.

Sakura always had known it's useless to lie when the other person knows you well and is so very calculative and can search your mind any time….

Both were again silent to the loud whispers of waterfall, but this interaction was not going to end so soon and the pause was broken by Sakura with her orbs fixed on the moderate flowing blue ribbon.

"Umm…. Sasuke… can I ask something?" she was little anxious whether he should really open her up so informally in front of him or not… Well I can very well understand her confusion and consciousness.

For once he dared to look up at her try to understand the expressions on her face, and he could judge it where she was driving

"Hn"

"I just… I just….. Want to say ….. You can anytime come back, we umm…. Naruto, Kakashi and…. Umm can accept you…. Any time… you don't need to even give a second thought….. We are always there for you…. We will accept you the way you are with your regret and satisfaction…..just …. This…. You are very special to us… and will remain as same….. Always … And forever" She was quite and polite and trifling with the words…. It seems she inherits 'Hinata' somehow at that point in her.

"Why YOU tried to kill me? Then" his eyes were still fixed on the brimming ribbon.

Sakura was abacked by the Sasuke's query but she know she had to face it but exactly ahead was little difficult for her also but she can't turn back from it.

"Umm…because I want to save you, I want to help you from the darkness and regret and for Naruto, I can't always force him mine burden, at that time I can't see anything else… I had to do so… and I … I ….am sorry….." tear drop flow down through her eyes on the stone payment.

Sasuke has judge she was crying…her voice and her words were enough for him to calculate but he simple replied her by a tough 'smirk'.

Sakura realized she was crying for a heartless being…just making herself a fool, she controls her urge and stroke out tear from her eye and grin on being so stupid.

"You know what sometime is good to talk to you….." and then she did something unexpected.

She draws herself near to him stepped on her toes; he has grown in these years, and holds one of his arms for balance and kissed his cheek Sasuke didn't react or take any possessions to push her back, he remain still and focus. Sakura gazed at his face….at him, much in his eyes who was motionless fixed on the mildly flowing river, Sakura tried to read him, tried to look at the face behind his mask, and then a smiled crossed her face…. For being an idiot and get flourished in her emotions like this.

"I think it's time of your training…I need to go" She was calm, silent; her voice was no more than a whisper.

She is good when she's quite and let her true self up, Sasuke didn't replied back…he didn't reacted but keep himself perfectiblely… still, emotionless, mortal….endless.

She turns back silently expressionless and walks down slowly, increasing the distance between them steadily. Her life was just like this….. When they seems to come closer their fate tries to mix they parted by millions of farness but a voice from behind stops her feet there

"I am a demon Sakura, you'll be only regretting at the end" this thing hit Sakura but she knew she had to wait a little longer to answer this. She didn't response or react but let her steps forward.

'_Sasuke, I know what you want to say, but you didn't like always, you always mask yourself behind your reality, I know you are feeling yourself guilty for what happen yesterday….. But you won't ever say…. But I'll wait… I'll wait for your answer for you'_ Sakura was deep in her thought as she left him alone, she know it was time for his training and she don't want to repeat what happen yesterday…..

"Hiss" Pissy came out from behind the tree, which left Sasuke and Sakura alone for sometimes so they can be little more comfortable and fluent. He crawled on the drusy wet dewed grass following her to deep inside in the cottage of strong up head orchids.

…

Naruto was leading his way out of the tent; he was feeling much comfortable, nice, healthy and good hearted after talking to Hinata. He was regretting that why he never saw who actually Hinata and her reality behind the nervous face was. He was in thoughts of Hinata to a few steps nearly 50 when he got an unexpected punch from an unexpected person and he unexpectedly went flying to the ground.

"Hey dude, what's up with you, now?" Naruto sounded little annoyed and shocked as the latter person was Neji Hyuga. "What was this for?"

"For going too close to my sister…." Ooh…ohh Neji is being a possessive brother.

"I don't get it" Naruto was totally confused was still on the ground.

"Stay away from Hinata" Neji voice was alarming and commanding. But who has expected Naruto would be against Naruto after the chunin exam, I mean they start respecting each other.

"What" world was still floating round for Naruto?

"Stand up and come with me I need to talk to you" Neji voice had again taken the command of calmness.

Naruto rose from ground and blonde followed the agate haired 17 year old teen to the isolated street of konha to the shed of emerald palm tree.

"Ok…now you going to tell me what is wrong with you"

"There's nothing wrong with me, it's you…you are the ones hurting Hinata."

"I… what are you getting at"

"You know Hinata's feeling towards you…"

"Umm….. Yes….." Hinata's dialogue…. At the battle with Nagato; and his expression began to become quite and serious…. Serious ohh gosh what I am getting at; but he tried to understand and in a way he was getting Neji now…

"You don't like her…. And may be never will….. It will only left her hurt in the end… she's sensitive she can but it won't be very easy and maybe impossible for her to get out of it…"

Naruto nodded as he faced the ground collecting a sweet memory of 5 minutes earlier with Hinata…. He felt good with her…..free…and was actually don't won't to lose it….but Neji was right…he can't ever love her, he always loved a cherry blossom… and he know what he had to do now.

"I got it"

Neji took a sigh… "You know why Kiba is annoyed of you…why he wants to make fun of you"

Naruto blank expression was the answer to Neji's question.

"Because he loves Hinata from a very long time back… and was jealous of you….. Hinata always loved you…..from her childhood…..and is always there for him and won't ever hurt her….. And that's the only point he's ahead of you…. I don't want to trail anywhere else but just informing you, you accept Hinata as a friend and that's why I say… stay away from her, it's good for her and for you also….." he was alarming Naruto esp. with his last words…..but Naruto was still thinking…..thinking of Hinata…Kiba…and where he got and how in between them.

"I need to go…..now" Neji was quite and calm he's no villain but just a well wisher…and a brother…..

…

Naruto was still silent and thoughtful of what Neji has said. His aimless thoughtful steps were driving him out of the world, unaware of his acetify world to their desired terminals. People came and go... but he was aloof.

"Hey Naruto…" a random shopkeeper hollers his identity but he moved in his own song.

"Hey Naruto" called a silver hair man with the book in his hand near to his face from a distance, surprised by Naruto non- gesture and ignorance but that was now tensing the blonde's sensei.

Naruto head was bowed in contemplation '_Hinata'_ and he plough into the *moonstone haired man.

"Hey… can't you watch and move" as he looked above to see the man "Oh! Kakashi sensei….. You were…. Sorry…"

"In which thoughts you were moving?" Kakashi put up the question which he expected he knew the answer- Sakura and Sasuke.

Blonde face was again down in the in the sadness and thought.

Kakashi anticipated it, and knew it won't be very good to talk in the middle of the street and direct.

"I was thinking I didn't have an ice-cream from so long….." as he kept his book inside and smile pleasantly under his mask.

"Ice-cream" Naruto was confused but he nodded as he knew where his sensei was driving and he himself thought it would be nice taking the view of his sensei…..he was so depressed these days.

What was happening…? And Hinata was taking him somewhere else giving him strength but thinking of her just depressing him more to deep in contemplations' and it was not him, he's never like this before and that was something eating him from inside as he doesn't know it was good or bad for him, but whatever it was….he was free…he was flying….sometime out of his temptations.

…

Blonde teen and a silver haired man of about 30 were seated under the street light, with the ice-cream in their hands…..silent, looking at the afterglow of the sun and reddish-blue sky, and dim light of pearls….  
>"It's Hinata…."<br>Kakashi nodded try to understand the young boy's confusion.

"It was with my fight with Nagato and Hinata dropped in between and….." giving the whole details of the fight and of Hinata's inner feelings which she kept it for him.

"So at last she said…..I never thought that nervous looking girl can ever be so bold."

"Bold…." For a minute Naruto didn't got what Kakashi want to say then it stroked him

"So….So….. You knew…before… how…ummm…."

"Naruto….Naruto all knew… Except you….. Actually it was apparent…. She's transparent…. It was you who was never able to see." Kakashi tried to explain him.

Naruto eyes led into the ground looking at the *tourmaline looking mud.

"I unexpectedly came nearer to her…her words are pissing me…ummm…. But they felt good…. ….. She was like an angel….. But Neji today he…..." he gave the whole detail of his and Neji conversation.

"Hmm… so this is all about…. Well what actually Neji said was in a way correct; you can't pretend loving someone because other does so….. You don't want to hurt her…..but it will be even worse. It will break her….. She never intended to tell you…..for your sympathy or to gain you… I don't say to stay away from her or not to show what you actually think but just stay neutral, don't hide and don't pretend just be neutral… And never suppress your emotions… It was said for a ninja to hide his feeling because it comes in his ways but it was never said to suppress it, it ends you up…"

"Sensei….."

"I hope I could have explained this to Sasuke….never showing him up has lasted his truly self he has become what he showed us…."

"He'll be backing….. I WILL BRING THAT SCARY CAT BACK" he stood on the bench and shouted all of a sudden gaining the attention of all the citizens on the street." Our hyperactive ninja was back to his real form.

Kakashi couldn't say anything but smile '_these teens and their problem'_

….

The *Yellow-sapphire glisten the beauty of the earthy features into *ametrine colors. The pink hair beauty pluck the pure and original herbs like the *crysoprase of Marlborough.

"I, m done" as the pinkette come back to her feat and remove the sweat from her big forehead. "Let's go back, it's too hot today"

"Ssss…. Then… a walksss…. To River…." Hissed Pissy.

"River… But…. I need to grind them to make the aurvedic paste…. I mean the medicine."

"Well theressss are ssssome good ancient timessss herbsss…. Letssss find them"

'_Why he's stopping me from the hideout, what's there, but I need to check out.' _Thought the *rohodochrosite haired girl.

"I'm going" commanded Sakura and make her way to the dark and damp hideout.

Undesirably Pissy had to follow her "Ssss….wait…..you can't go"

She walked faster… and Pissy continuously blocking her and stopping her was just arousing her interest. She walked forward with all the aesthetic value seemed to move backward and she walked for about 10 minutes to see 3 Akatsuki cloak passed in front of her. She remained stunned and much terrified as orange mask person and black and white man with a similar raven haired faced passed her, silently giving Goosebumps to her. '_Madara, Zetsu… Sasuke… What they are up to.'_ Many questions was arising in mind of Sakura but at the moment she remained silent and still, because that would have been the best option to choose, quarreling with them on useless topic would only be worse for her, as she gazed 3 powerful S-class shinobi to enter the underground door of the hideout.

"Ssss…I toldsss you not tosss come…..Now without any idiocity gossss back to yourssssss room ssssilently" explained Pissy.

I looked at him with weary eyes. _'But I need to know….. I can't let them destroy konha and shinobi world….. I can't sit there ideally and let them win over there plan'_.

"Don'tsssss even thinkssss of itssss…" ordered Pissy.

But when Sakura have learned to listen and she goes inside.

The pinkette wandered in the dark and damp cottage, eyeing ach room in hope to find them, she suddenly lowered her pace as she heard Madara….from a room which was half open.

"Ssss…. No. Ssss"

"Sshhh… you and I both will be dead if caught." She took her step slowly and carefully to the door to eavesdrop their rendezvous.

"The entire five nations have joined their hands and even smaller nations are informed to not converge with us, they have started their training and converging missions…." Said Madara as he nodded to Sasuke, Sasuke got his expression and even Zetsu.

"So what you expect" asked Sasuke

"First of all the smaller nations which can't protect themselves, attack them, destroy them to led them join us" stated Madara.

And then Sasuke looked at the door and catch the glance of the spying ex-teammate. For a mere second their eyes met and without any other thought, she ran back to the *Peruvian-opal forest. In that her dupatta (long cotton cloth worn over the neck just like scarf)

She was just catching her breadth when the loyal snake again hissed "I toldsss you….. We aressssss dead"

She gave a little second to herself and then she look above to see the raven hair teen just mere inches from her, she was stunned by his sudden appearance, at that time she was out of her mind, she couldn't even react but Goosebumps were attacking her, she continuously stared at him, the emeralds were eying the dark orbs., her breadth was hold in her neck, she couldn't breathe but just stare aimlessly.

Sasuke took a one more step closer to her, and she took a step back, her whole concentration was at him she didn't noticed a big stone was there and as she took another step back, she tripped and was falling- falling- falling and she goanna touch the ground hard, and Sasuke hold her hand at time, she was hanging, or initially was suspended by the clutch of his hand. Hot breeze (loo) was stopped, bird chirping, squirrel knocking, flowers dazzling, leaves falling, falls triumph… everything was stopped, it was just them just them, Sasuke pulled his hand, getting force on Sakura and she imbalanced and griped on him and he embrace he in his warmness, it just all happen in few seconds….. And time seems to walk in hours… Sakura couldn't react, Sasuke was still, emotionless and cold, he didn't show any emotion nor any politeness, there was an inauspicious type roughness but this friendly gesture is not him, what he's up to… a new plan or he's changing….Sakura's word affected him…no one knows. Sakura came out of her unconscious mind, her left hand had griped his tough rocky muscular left arms, which further enroll her around her waist and was attaching her to him, her right arm was on his right shoulder and his hands further were straight down holding her black dupatta and her eyes were in his endeavoring them too another dimension….with nothing…..no grief…no fight…nothing happy….friendly….nothing…no feelings….nothing but just both of them… forever.

Pissy was there, his sweat dropped down his scaled face. '_Ssss…Orochimaru wasss alwaysss right, Ssssuke can never endsss with her feelingsss his teammates were alwaysss in his way…. The bonds which he sshhhared with them are endlessss_'

Sasuke calmly and silently brought his right hand up and the black piece of cloth was still in her hand, she dripped it over her neck, and in that issue he brought his face near to her cheek and politely kissed her. Sakura eyes felled open, she still haven't recover herself fully from the magic of his dark eyes and this was something she goanna blackened out now… before Sakura could understand anything or recover from his next action he took another step passing her politely, leaving her thee with Pissy safe and away from danger and darkness, it was the clear message that she had to remain away from his business and what so ever she can't intervene it any cost. Her heart beat has came to normal otherwise in whole circumstance the voice of her heart maybe echoing in the space and for three or two minutes if it would have continued she would be dead in his arms by an heart attack of fear, surprises, impetuous and love. She turned back to look at the raven haired boy….. 'Sasuke….'

….

"She's interfering with our work" Sasuke cold and expressionless voice echoed in the room.

"It doesn't matter until she's freed or sourced out our information." Madara stated. "But what I'm here was to inform you; your presence over here has been recognized"

"Hn"

"You need to be much more careful, and specially with this pinkette, right now you need to shift to sand village, 100 km east to the main village, near the hallow dark oasis, under the mighty cave is your new hiding place"

"Sand village… people over there knew us well… and it's one of five great nations…surviving there- I'm not catching you"

"That's why, no one could ever thought you both to find there, under strict security and between known individuals… but you need to be careful especially the pinkette, she don't have a face which one could forget easily and secondly there's a stone named **Jeremejevite- which is named as life's stone, it will make your body an individual working system, you won't require that girl….. But it's difficult, we don't have much information on it, there are just rumors and thousands of dissimilar, unrealistic rumors. And one more thing…your old friend's are soon going to make his way here, so you need to leave this place soon."

"Hn" As the deadly sharingan activated in his eyes.

….

Dictionary

* Uvarovite: Green color gemstone

* Malachite: Green color gemstone

* Azure-Montana: Black color gemstone

* Charoite: Purple color gemstone

* Larimer: blue color gemstone

* Moonstone: grey or whitish color gemstone

* Tourmaline: Brown color gemstone

* Yellow- Sapphire: Yellow color gemstone

* Ametrine: Multi color stones used in rings as gems

*Crysoprase: Green color gemstone.

* Rohodochrosite: pink color gemstone

* Peruvian- Opal: Blue color gemstone

**Jeremejevite: Most expensive gemstone, here I used it as life stone.

**End…I hope you like it, this story contain many hard terms. And threasures and simile…if any help….i am here…..waiting for another chappie. I'll update soon. Au-revoir….. 333**


	7. Chapter 7 Old Faces

**I am back… with a new chappie and a new adventure for Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata. From this chappie we are going to have a time skip of 2 years and more important is that from here our main climax starts... I m on my track with main plot line… which is Kishimoto's creations totally OOC… some unexpected acceptable old faces…. SasuSaku and NaruHina … tweet-tweet**

**Chapter: 6**

**Old Faces**

Here she was, sitting on the big stone, feeling the hot loo (summer breeze) on her face and her long pink strands flow with the *brown-topaz of Light and harsh wind. _'It had been 2 years…. But still nothing had changed… nor Sasuke's attitude nor me… nothing… nor this place… In these 2 years… in such a familiar place... I didn't able to contact some familiar faces also'_ Image of Gaara, Temari, Kankura and Matsuri surrounded her thoughts _'Sasuke have been so careful, I didn't able to leak single information of their presence also. How would be Naruto, Kakashi sensei, Tsunade Sama, Father, Sai, Ino, Shizune, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, kiba-Akamaru, Shino, Lee… Tenten…Neji…. They all how would be… It's been a long time…. Where are they? How are they? I miss you a lot guys… I don't know but someone… An unknown sensation… Tell me we will be together, I'll see you soon… I'm not going to lose hope… because we all…Together… again… With you Sasuke… team 7… Konha 11-12… We'll be together… and for always…I know…I just know…'_

"Hiss" Pissy interrupted in way of her thoughts.

She gave him a questioning look; in the past years Sakura had learn chatting and accepting him.

"Youzzz… were Cryingsss" Hissed Pissy.

Then Sakura noticed the tears across her cheeks… she blushed… turned her face to remove them… because she never like someone her weak… especially when she's between the devils who are using her and soon going to end shinobi world…

Sakura looked above to see his ex-teammate… arms folded leaned to a big stone.

He smirked "As weak and annoying as ever"

"Massster" hissed Pissy as he detects his presence, too late.

"Sasu-" I was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Remain it," Sasuke do it intentionally. He knew it hurts me, and thus he's always on that plotline. "Follow me; we are going to Side village"

'_Side Village- this can be my chance'_

"Don't even think of it, you won't get any chance…" Sasuke let out his cold and emotional voice and turn to move to his destination, I looked at the ground for a second and follow him to his steps.

…..

The blonde was silent, stood melancholies on the wooded bridge gazing at his reflection in the amber still lake.

Deep in his thoughts of team 7 waiting for kakashi sensei who was as usual ½- 1 hour late… he was taunting Sasuke… and Sasuke was also up with his quarreling words… and Sakura was up to stop it… how beautiful and how casual was this but never had thought that his fights and competition with Sasuke will lead to such an enmity… and Sakura will engaged in this unexpectedly… earlier also when Sasuke and Naruto was up with the fight, the last day of Sasuke in Konha- the roof of Konha hospital, Sakura was going to be hurt because of both of their fight. _'Why it's always Sakura who hang up in between because of our fight, she had to take nothing from it, but because she's our friend… she cares about us… she had to be punished for it.'_

"Hey Naruto" Hinata politely spoke to Naruto as she join him on the bridge with his silent thoughts.

Naruto woke up from his contemplation to see Hinata with a bright smile. He replied him back with the same- he smiled back… but this wasn't his charming one, it was for Hinata to make her believe of his wellness but he knew he didn't succeed.

Naruto went back to look at the water "I failed, I failed Hinata… I couldn't able to bring back Sasuke and in that race I lose Sakura also… I was thinking of being a hokage so I can protect Konha… and serve it, but see here I am… I can't even protect my friends… I'm just a loser… after all these years of hope… here I stood alone forfeited on the bridge."

"Naruto…. Naruto… no… please no… you can't lose… not like this especially." Hinata took his hands in her and with a strange but hopeful… strengthening glisten in her eyes.

"Hinata"

Naruto looked at her to meet her eyes.

"Naruto... the fight haven't even started and we require you, your strength, your hope, your never give up attitude and your… friendship"

"Friendship… I can't even-" Naruto was going to protest Hinata but she trailed in between which is likely not her.

"If Darkness and Enmity is winning continuously it doesn't mean light and love have lost… time is that dimension which can change all watches, it's not in our hand, it forced us to walk on its road but it is us… who changes its way to our destinations."

"Wow, you believe me…ne?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I do, because you are the one taught me to believe myself, I see you, I always see, how many times you fall you always have power, courage o woke up again and move towards your goal, Naruto not only me but you give hope, light to everyone… Gaara…. Neji…. Nagato…. How can you forget that… you promised Sakura… and Sasuke… right now…? Sakura would be in hope… you will come to save her…? Naruto you never give up… and when we require you, your friends require you the most, you can't think of giving up… it's not you… you learned to carry candle in storm…"

"Hinata… thank you… thank you so much"

"I'll always be there with you, Naruto… whatever happens…."

And she smiled at him politely and Naruto replied the same with his original smile….

….

Pink headed women wrapped in black coat which hide her identity from native public… Sasuke was also dressed in black… it was important to hide themselves in the sand of known individuals.

It was hot, summer afternoon; sun was like a curse… gleaming over the head raining its high temperature rays.

2 teens make their way through the crowd to some groceries and heir requirements… they were quite; while in such a crowded market… everyone was quite in this agitating heat.

"Go and collect your things… and meet me in an hour." As Sasuke pointed to the women standing in front… the same women which always eyed her… she was dressed in blue cloths- light blue shirt with cup sleeves and blue jeans and dark blue sandal.…. Blonde straight open hairs to her back…. Blue eyes… tall height... Perfect figure… she would be around 2-3 years ahead of me. Her feminine features matches of Barbie doll… but she's not that soft… she's tough, ignorant… because in these 2 years Sakura meets her almost every week… she watches over her in crowded places like market.. and sometimes when Sasuke is away for more than a week… as Pissy may drawback in holding her back from running away but still she don't even knew her name.

"Hiss… I hatezzz yourss girlissssshhh thingssss…" Sakura glared Pissy to keep quiet.

"Sasuke may I ask…. What's her name... it's really awkward to be a person who doesn't speak...in these years I never heard her voice even… just glares…"

"Sasuke interrupted me "She's Amisha… Amisha wane, a very powerful shinobi… her special technique is to burn the other person in white ash as she touch him and she can't speak" and with that he forward his steps to her.

"Amisha…." Sasuke was polite and calm… maybe he felt pity for her… well she is not so bad also…

(A/n; Amisha wane is my character; I gave her first appearance in chapter 3. She's not a villain, she's just a victim of orochimaru experiments at which she lose her voice ever. Sasuke has trained with her almost for 6 months... but then her use in experiments was ended and orochimaru decided to kill her, Sasuke latent her on another base… to save her… This is the storyline for Amisha wane... but I didn't describe in story as we don't require it...)

She nodded… and forward her steps to her, Sakura also felt pity, but what she accepted was she was also a criminal just like Sasuke and she's serving him because of her any greed.

Amisha give a glance at Sakura and make her steps after her to the market; Sakura turns to check Sasuke but he was lost in the crowd.

"Hiss..." Pissy derived Sakura's attention to him to ask to follow Amisha.

…..

"Thank you… Miss"

"It's fine… now we'll see those rich merchants won't mix any impurities in petroleum more" replied the blonde politely.

"And please sir… we are here on the assessments of our Kazekage… and your regards should be referred to him, t his benevolence…" smiled the brunette… admiring endlessly his sensei and the Kazekage.

'This girl… Gaara you are a lucky one…' blonde smiled under her nose.

"Don't worry sir... We'll forward your regards to Gaara- Sama and don't worry about oil… we'll check this black marketing and those merchants… you stay satisfied." Blonde nodded and start their route towards the market.

"We have checked all most all samples… and discussed from these miners and extractors." Temari spoke while checking her list.

"Ya, just some on those outskirts of this village and others on just opposite… near to the main village." Matsuri

"Huff…" Temari looked annoyed. "Let's just divide our work…. Umm… you check out the outskirts of this village and I'll enquire the area near the main village"

"That will be good, so after 2 hours we can meet at ramenhoshiki"

"Ya I like there food… it would be good to have lunch there or may be evening dinner"

They both smiled at the comment and Matsuri cheerfully agreed "then I should get going"

Temari nodded and forward her steps towards her destination walking over the market.

…..

"Thanks Amisha… your work is done" Amisha nodded politely at Sasuke comment and exit in puff of smoke.

Then Sasuke turns to me.

"Let's go" and he handover his handbag to me… So polite!

Sakura nodded politely and followed him.

"Hiss" Pissy enters one of the bags… for the free and enjoyable trip to back their hideout.

They move to the busy crowded road… and their eye fall on the familiar blonde, she was checking her list.

'Temari… It's my day' Sakura was happy and hopeful but her light was blown by Sasuke.

"Don't even think of it, you took a step and in seconds you'll see her dead…." Sasuke threat was clear in mind of Sakura… her face showed the same expression of concern o her old friend life. But she won't go to miss her chance… she knew what to do…

…

Temari search down her list for the people she need to meet… and to check the samples of petroleum for mixed impurities… she hung a handbag... with all the required accessories of finding impurities in samples. She raised her eyes from list to the road her eyes meet someone unexpected… Mrs. Pamela… one of the miner… and dealer... She had to meet her… and there she was holding a bucket of vegetables to her home.

"Mrs. Pamela" screamed Temari… but it got dishonored. 'Are these people deaf…? And now where she is… in this crowd thee… there behind those black cloaks.'

She ran to the women… and those black cloaks people were just coming her way… and as they were near…

….

'Here she is… I just have one chance… Sakura do it' Sakura strengthen herself…

As Temari was passing her… and at moment she shifts her body… she and Temari crashed… Sakura's pink strands came out her head gear…. Determining its appearance.

…

"Sorry… I'm sorry…" Temari replied to that women and continue her journey forward. 'Now people had turned blind also… that woman... she does it purposely… and her pink hair….wait pink hair… it can't be… can it be possible'

She turns back and checks to see they have disappeared in crowed.

"Oh gosh" she searched in crowed... Here there… everywhere nearby… 'Where have they gone?'

"It's not good… I need to inform Gaara"

…

He pushed Sakura hard on the stone and forced her.

"I told you…" Sakura tried to struggle but Sasuke grip was so tight… he blocked Sakura… he was just inches apart… red eyes were glistening with rage. "I asked you stop testing my limitations"

"Sasuke…" Sakura was afraid… She somewhere knew… Sasuke would catch her and she would be struggling against his strength… "Sasuke…"

He griped her hair so tightly… she was almost going to cry… his expression full of seriousness and rage… his strong gaze on her… she don't know… may be she was in his mangekyo or not… but a deep feeling of being shattering and fear was evoking me like being so lifeless…broken… used….shattered…. But whatever it was it didn't felt good… his gaze his eyes were weakening her… from inside…

"Leave it Sasuke" A familiar voice rang out from behind… and he let go her hairs… for a mere seconds… wet feared….beautiful emeralds meet the angry, rough, bloody, dark…*Garnet.

Then he turns to meet the orange mask villain "What is it Madara…."

"Well… you should be little more polite with her"

"She tried to disclose herself and our little secret….."

"You need not to worry… she just the guest of few more months…. may be 2 months maximum… we got every information we required, we just require the find the location of lion cave to find Jeremejevite"

Sakura felt a ruble in her heart… this thought had emptied her…. She felt a sudden wave of fear move across her spine.

"I think it won't be much difficult… to hide her for that much time… and Temari was herself not very clear whom she had seen… we can still deceive her…" Madara explained to Sasuke…. "And I think I have some work with you, Umm… Pissy… can you check over this pinkette for just 10-20 minutes…I think I goanna take your master with me"

"Hiss…." This one was for his agreement

"Remain here; you won't go until I'm back… this time I don't want any drama" Sasuke ordered Pissy.

Sasuke then turn back to Sakura "this would be your last mistake because if now you dare then I promise you will remember it forever… and that I promise…"

…..

"It's not good" Said the red headed boy as he listened to his sister. "Are you conform it was Sakura"

Gaara was seated in his chair in his office and Temari stood near him telling him the whole story…..

"Gaara, I told you, I didn't saw her face… I just saw was 2 black cloaked people and she came across my way and we crash... Her pink hairs got visible and what one thing I remember by that was Sakura and as I turn both had disappeared."

"Purposely... She came in your way purposely?" insured Gaara.

"Well it seemed…" Temari said while remembering.

"Oh I see…." Then Gaara moves to the window and looked at the silent village roam with the sand particles. "Then she was Sakura only…"

"Sakura…" Temari asked doubtfully.

"Yes… but what I 'm more concerned is about… Sasuke… The other person you saw was Sasuke"

"How can you be so sure?" Temari asked Gaara as want to know his logic behind his statement.

"First of all…Sasuke and madara kidnapped Sakura… Secondly- The other person was of his height… and that definitely can't be madara…. It's Sasuke"

"But what are they doing here…."

"That is what… disturbing me… Akatsuki won't wander uselessly anywhere….. If they are here… they are up to something… and the plan is big… their hideout is somewhere inside the sand borders…"

"What? -but Gaara... How can it be…?" Temari was totally confused by Gaara's examination.

"Temari Sasuke won't take Sakura with her on missions… or on his searches… they were just buying their requirements…"

"And what if Sakura had joined Akatsuki…"

"If she would have… then she would not have given her appearance... and especially... so carelessly… she was only having this chance…" Gaara had turned serious… or I should say even more serious. "Sasuke is here… now also… he hasn't gone far… we can catch him… and can save Sakura also…."

"We need to hurry up…."

"You said… Matsuri was also with you…" '_Sakura may try to meet her…'_ "We need to hurry" Gaara was now much worried may be for his certain student….

….

Sakura was seated on the stone… looking at the ground silently…

"Hiss... why youzzz have to do ssuchhh a thingzzzzz… when youzzz know hissss anger…"

She just looked at him… But didn't reply… because she knew…. it's of no use…

And they both waited for Sasuke, quietly and numb….

….

"Huff…"

'_I have just completed one miner and still' _

"Mr. Asai, Mrs. Ebino, and Odo Okomoto…." She read some names from her list…

"And now who is Mr. Asai… no perfect address is also given… And now where I should find him…" Matsuri talked to herself.

Then her gaze shift to a snake and the black cloaked person resting on the stone…

'_May be that person knew'_

"Hey… Mr.… do you know…" Matsuri shouted in her cheerfulness and childishness…

Sakura turn o see who was there to refer he… Mr. and the one she saw were familiar…

"Matsuri…" Sakura was in full delight and surprise to see a hope of light of her independence.

"Sakura…" Matsuri ran to her, as she was also shocked to see a kidnapped girl in front of her eyes.

"Hiss" Pissy eyes glowed with an inauspicious glitter.

But Sakura ignore him to see Matsuri in front of her eyes… and first thing she did was to embrace her… it was an awkward and weird action but Sakura was delight to see some old and familiar faces… she and Matsuri were never so close or it wasn't she met her much in times of errands and mission but she is a cheerful and playful person… she has a personality which one would like to talk too.

They broke the embrace… and tried to face the truth…

"Sakura, what are you doing here, what I last heard about you were kidnapped by Akatsuki… and now you are here… with that snake and in this black cloak… you seemed afraid… and are almost in tears and what is this…"

"Don't you think I should give the details…?" cold familiar voice rang from behind and something sunk hard in heart of Sakura.

They turned to see red glimmering eyes and the familiar body guard snake with Sasuke.

"Hiss"

"Pissy" Screamed Sakura glaring the snake and Pissy just give the cunning look.

"He's my snake Sakura…." And he took steps forward to us… and now was to us… "So you are Matsuri… Gaara's student"

Matsuri nodded but she was still confused who the latter person was… she had never met Sasuke or seen his photograph… he has just heard about him… from Gaara, report or from us…

Matsuri looked expectedly at Sakura for answer… but she was able to guess she and Sakura is in grave danger… and he's the part of Akatsuki, he has the same purple ring in his hand which was observed during Gaara's fight and abduction for 1 tailed demon.

Sasuke was calculative of the girl's confusion.

"I'm Sasuke… n it's nice to meet you" Sasuke cold voice and his identity was enough to send Goosebumps across her spine, Sakura was there still, frightened- looking at his ex-teammate face.

Then he turned to Sakura with his red glimmering sharingan

Sakura was able to calculate him and that what she feared.

"No… please don't… she had nothing to do with it… It was just a co-incidence…"

"I don't care…" then Sasuke eyes flickers to Matsuri "what I hate is anyone's interference… and work is not complete over here… and I can't let her mouth open… Sorry Matsuri but your life had to end up here…"

Sasuke right hand glimmered with blue light; Matsuri knew it was her end… she can't fight and win against 'S' rank criminal but still she tried… She took out her kunai and stood in fighting mode… but fear of death of clearly visible on her face.

"Foolish girl" Sasuke smirked and before Sasuke stood out his hand to attack her.

Sakura stood in front of Matsuri and hold down his arm… Sasuke struggle to release his hand… but Sakura grip was tight… in no way… she could let him hurt her…

…..

"No… Pissy…. Don't… Sasuke she's still a small girl… she had to take nothing with it… please Sasuke…. Sasuke… Pissy…" Sakura tried to explain Sasuke as well stop him to kill her

"Leave my way…" Sasuke ordered but Sakura didn't let it.

"Hiss" Pissy smirked and moved to Matsuri, Matsuri land the kunai towards Pissy but he dodge and attack Matsuri again… he lettered her left arm... But didn't attack or bit…. He snuggles to her body and Matsuri rolled her hand to sink out his eyes… Pissy eyes were bleeding but Pissy was especially trained by Sasuke... and no stupid idiotic genin can win over him, not even the student of Kazekage and before anything could have happened Pissy bit her.

"Matsuri…" as Sakura noticed she screamed… in pain with his poisoned bite. Sakura focused loosen as with the grip Sasuke took the opportunity… He griped out his left hand and slapped Sakura hard to ground.

But Sakura notices she didn't meet the ground a strong hold of Sand save her from falling and only one name came to her mind.

"Gaara" as she looked up to see… she regain her balance to see the red headed boy in front of his eyes.

"Uchiha" there was a strange type of anger flickered in eyes of Gaara…

Sakura has always seen him calm… this was different… one of the 7 wonders of world. _'It would be bad… Was the old Gaara back… one who lives for another's blood…?'_

"Long time to see you Kazekage…" Sasuke smirked with a cunning smile…

Then at a distance Sakura notices… the blonde with the brunette laid in side of her…. And sand rolled against the dead snake… it was very clear…. Gaara has killed the snake but he got late… Pissy has bitten her.

An inauspicious kind of tension and silence was there between the 2 great shinobi's and it won't difficult for anyone to understand it going to rain heavily…. Today… once again the fight which was dimed in between, 7 years before will be reclaimed today… But this time… it would be much more dangerous…

Before anyone could take any other step… Sasuke took first… He bellowed his chidori towards Gaara… Gaara's sand stopped it and flew to Sasuke... He dodges it and forces him to follow him, Sasuke was fast within seconds he was out of sight and as her eyes flickered to Gaara... Before she could say him anything… Gaara had escaped in particles of sand….

Sakura knew what to do… this time Sasuke part is much heavier to win… he need to save Gaara… she had to stop this fight and without any other thought… she ran before them

She could hear… Temari shout before them.

"Gaara…. Sakura…" and then her voice lost in whispers of summer breeze.

….

'Where should I find them… previously we follow the sand which had fallen in the way... But know… we are in sand village… sand is everywhere… where should I go… I can't even hear any sound of fight or anything… where is these guys…'

Sakura ran in Sasuke's direction... she searched hard for anyone one of their clue… it had been almost 15 minutes she is running mistily in the barren land.

And then sand blocked together to form a familiar identity.

"Gaara…"

He looked calmed… I mean from before all fierce… that wasn't suiting him… his… calmed young man image is much good to accept.

"Sakura… I know… you need not to worry I'm not going to kill him… He's bonded with you; you just go to Matsuri… you can treat her… only you can…"

Sakura realized what Gaara was saying was correct…. He had to save Gaara… and what actually was happening was because of her… because of her carelessness… and exposure…

She just nodded and looked at the ground…

"Go…" Gaara said calmly...

She turns to run to Matsuri and she heard a voice from bind.

"You still love him…" it was Gaara…

I turn to look at him… my face from seriousness had turned sad… pain was clearly visible on my face.

Gaara smirked, by getting his answer as yes and without other action he was again lost in sand.

….

Sakura reach to the blonde…

"Sakura… 'Temari was hopeful with her presence while Sakura looked determined….

She reached her and examine her bite on left shoulder… it was turning blue… and a white bubbles were coming from her mouth.

"Temari give me a kunai… and test-tube like thing…" Temari did the same se gave her kunai and a clean test-tube which was for collecting samples from Matsuri's bag.

First Sakura tear the skin where Pissy has bitten and then Sakura broke one side of tube making a straw like structure and suck blood from the torn part… she suck and throw… suck and throw… she did it 20-21 times.

From far… she saw the glimpse of black cloak… she knew who it was. Temari stood in fighting mood to protect Sakura and give her time for treatment but Sakura knew it will only take life's Temari can't handle Sasuke not even for a minute.

"Temari paper and pen…" and Temari did the same she give her asked accessories…

She wrote some medicines and herbs name…. and gave it to Temari….

"Temari take her to hospital write now, I did what I can… And asked the doctor to give her these medicines and she'll be waked in next 24 hours…."

"Sakura..." Temari said lowly understanding her words…

"NO, not now… here we have some more important work… you go… I'll stop him…"

"Sakura…"

"You don't have time go…' Temari took a deep sigh and left holding Matsuri…

"Sakura turned to face Sasuke and he was red with anger….

He come forward to her… step by step… one two three… and eight he was just inches apart….

Before Sakura could take a step back she was slapped hard… to the ground and this time Gaara wasn't here…. She could see an animal and a beast in him. And thus she spoke nothing just shivers in fear… he pulled her up with her hairs….. And he met h eyes to him in fear… she could see the beast in him…. And she remembers his words.

'_This would be your last mistake because if now you dare then I promise you will remember it forever… and that I promise…' _

"But you did your mistake and now it's time for punishment" Sasuke was reading her mind…. There was the venom in his voice….

"Sasuke..."

…

**There we end with a looong chapter… and many surprises and very sorry for all those who wished or Sasuke and Gaara's fight….**

**The next chapter will give you true scream and cream…. Sasuke will be the animal and Sakura will be broken with little NaruHina, GaaMat…**

**Next chappie will be rocking….**

**So stay tuned….**


	8. Chapter 8 Dark regret

**I hope you like last chapter, I know it got a little long but it was fine because I know my readers who read and doesn't review would like this type of twist. Now coming to the main point- I Said this chapter will be a surprise as this will create the shadow to our tragedy… so to our goals… here a love-story, a cute emotion and the breaking dawn of spirit….. Oh la-la… 3 3**

**Chapter 7**

**Dark Regret**

The young Kazekage was silently and blankly looking at the floor of white tiles.

"Gaara, she'll be fine" Temari tried to comfort his little brother who stood leaning the wall with hands crossed in ultimate worry.

"I hope so" he replied in dumb dark voice.

"Gaara-" Before Temari can trail off a person in white coat interrupted.

"She is out of danger" these words fill the light in the worries of concern in mind f brunette's sensei "But she is still unconscious it will take almost an hour or so for her to gain consciousness, but she's fine… absolutely out of worry"

"Thank you Dr…."

"Bhatt" the person in white suit completes the blonde's sentence "well but actual remarks are to you, if you wouldn't give us the name of those herbs and medicines…. If would have been impossible for us to save us… and your brain of letting the blood flow… to save poison migrate to vital organs… that was excellent… you have done the maximum work"

"Actually sir, it was Haruno Sakura, which has to be given credit"

"Umm…. Tsunade's student..." Blonde nodded. "I remember her; she is the excellent and finest medics I ever met…"

Then Dr. Bhatt nodded and leave them seeing young Kazekage was in no mood of talking… the worry has loosen don his face but he still hold his silence and was continuous attention on the floor.

Temari turn again to his little brother, she knew this emotion, she has saw this earlier also… his expression-less-ness was unable to hid his misery.

'Gaara…. I know… what you are feeling now, I have seen this before, and I know you accept this…. But still sometimes there's more than just acceptance. I hope you could understand… and this time I should talk to you…..'

"Gaara" Temari seemed serious, it created Gaara's attention and it was very clear she needed to talk. He just nodded his head as an agreement he got it right.

"I was saying…" she was again interrupted by a small child which was holding the hand of her mother and with a charming happy face was waving to him

"Kazekage… Sama"

Temari was annoyed; she wanted to talk something serious and these things sometimes irritate and Temari, from starting was never still and patient.

He smiled at him and as he left he again turns to Temari.

"Terrace" and he let his steps towards it.

….

The sky was dusty and summer breeze make I even harsher, the view to the ground was deep and to sky was still so high.

"What is it, Temari?" Gaara asked while still facing the clouds.

She sigh and then she start "Gaara, I want you to realize what you feel"

Temari words gained Gaara's attention.

"You love Matsuri"

"No" was the simple reply.

"You do, and you know yourself"

"Come to the point""tell her"

"I am going back"

"She like's you too"

"I know"

"Then Why?"

Gaara sigh "I am going back"

"I thought Naruto took back your fear, but still it is left, you had learned friendship and companionship but you still need to learn a lot."

Gaara took steps to the terrace door.

"Love is never meant to change yourself or to her, you don't want to accept her, because you think she deserves someone like her cheerful that can understand her and keeps her as it is but you had never understood her, she deserves you and you deserve you…"

Temari then overtake her left the terrace, leaving Gaara to think…. For her for himself… and know where he is letting and he has a life besides being the Kazekage and a person beside Suna…..

….

"He was looking at the sky silent in his deep thoughts. _'Teaching her always felt so good, her cheerfulness, enthusiasm, and childishness always make things easy. Why, how you had to be so good, someone so different to make things so difficult at the same time, I always knows your importance, Naruto was the one who told me the meaning of life and friendship and you were the one who brought that to me….' _

He closes his eyes to remember some beautiful moments…. A scare less girl came forward to ask for assistance. Fear on his face while choosing the weapon. Her cheerfulness whiles his teaching…. Her politeness…. She as the first person he saw after his second birth, she was always in front of the crowd shouting at top of her voice for him…

"Matsuri is awaked" voice of the nurse disrupted his thoughts.

The young Kazekage nodded and left the terrace with the nurse.

…

She was half- conscious when Gaara entered the hospital room. Temari was already there, sitting just next to her. Temari was angry, their eyes met then Gaara broke the gaze to the brunette laid on the bed coming further in the room.

Temari left the seat for Gaara to take charge over there and silently stood in the corner.

Gaara patch the hair of the brunette and she smiled cheerfully.

Gaara sigh seeing the girl still so enthusiasm.

"So you are fine." It was the statement other then question, it was written on her face.

She replied by bringing the better and much brighter smile.

"Where's Sakura" she asked innocently.

"We can't save her, she's with Sasuke." Something stroked him "Well how you met her"

"We met accidently, she was there, almost in tears and fears and she was going to say about Jeremejevite but before she could say anything, Sasuke came and… and…."

"So this is it…. And nothing else?"

"No there is… a message"

"A message; which message?" Gaara asked questionly, he was tuning serious, when it comes to Suna, he always turn like this.

"Yes, thank you and some polite regards from Mr. Deshmukh. The Miner of petroleum, mission today…" and then she struck her tongue out.

And a slight smile struck his face.

And she laughs to the beautiful moment.

….

"Why we had to do it" Burst up Naruto.

"Naruto why you always complain" Sai was annoyed with Naruto's taunting from the beginning of the mission.

"I mean why us…. Can't this be done by chunin's or genin's; we just had to rescue the tiger from exporters of fur and other tiger products"

"Naruto mission is over, we are getting back to konha, we'll be there till tomorrow morning" Hinata spoke in her low polite voice which Naruto can't contradict.

"Naruto, chunin have their exam's next week and it's too difficult for genin I mean they are trained to catch cats in their mission and tiger don't you think I's little up their level and when tiger is the ninja tiger" Naruto flaunted on Sai's comment to which headed "Beside Naruto you are still a genin"

Naruto show his angry gritted teeth and Sai put up his smile and pull up his hand in defeat.

"Hey both of you Please help me to put up the camp" Hinata raised her hands for attention.

She was a far away tried to put up camp as it was time for setting sun in the dense emerald forest.

"Fine I prepare the camp" Said took his duty and took the camp from her.

"Fine I'll bring the fire wood" Naruto announced and skipped in the herbs.

"Ok, then I'll check for water and food" Hinata told Sai who was currently present there.

"River is 15 minutes east"

"Thank you" and she also disappeared in the wild dense of emerald.

…..

"Where's Hinata" Asked Naruto "I'm feeling hungry, how can she take so much time"

"She's now tensing me, it's late" Sai looked up to see the Ammonite and thousands of pearl (moon and the stars).

Naruto stood up from the bonfire area, "I'll go and see, you wait here, she may be returning"

And Sai smiled in agreement.

….

"I got too late" Hinata look up at the moon glowing in the black endless sheet.

And she stood to go before she heard something from water, river was right now still and voiceless. Some movement happen, ripples followed in the still water, she felt something abnormal, she kept the water and fishes o the ground and move to the river to see what it was, when she failed she activated her byakugan, and she was shocked and before she could step back, a hand pulled her leg and bring her up in water.

"Aaahhh" Hinata's scream followed in all direction.

…

"Where is she…?" Naruto searched in dark wilderness.

"Aaahhh" voice echoed in all direction.

It cautioned Naruto _'It was Hinata'_ and Naruto ran in direction of voice.

He came across river to see; it was silent and still like nothing had happened. Naruto goes more near to see Hinata's bag, hr cloths-purplish-pink jacket and blue trousers. He also noticed caught fishes on big leaf petals and their water bottle which were filled at that moment.

He checks the ground it was moist and filled with footsteps that was accepted to be of Hinata. He goes much near the river and notices a foot marks that was coarsely dragged inside the river.

'_Can Hinata…. If she… She's in danger'_ And without wasting other second he throw his jacket and jumped inside the river, till now nothing much was visible, his net lock up tank top was perfectly out shown his grown breast and abs.

In not more than a minute or two deep he recognized a familiar face, whose hands were p maybe or moving up and she was struggling against some type of creature who was a girl-like from up and fish- like from lower body –MERMAID…. What! A mermaid she was having red airs with yellow flick… Oh my gosh… an unusual creatures who was just find in stories or TV programs … it was beautiful but dangerous her long shinny silky beautiful hair were around Hinata's body, seizing her to death, she was struggling but it seems she would faint any moment.

Naruto Multiply his clones to 5-7 and attack her at same time she leaves her and in swirl and turn like she has no bone and so perfectly she dodged all kunai and shurikens and controlled her hairs to attack some lightening on Naruto, Hinata was grasping for air(not literally just the phrase for comforting herself) and as she realized situation she ran to Naruto for comfort but before she could reach him Naruto balance himself and did some hand sign and prepared for rasingan and attacked her Hinata realize the situation and on the spot activated her byakugan and they both were protected from the intense lightning mixes with rasingan… collide the whole water body of their area. The mermaid was dead with certain other small fishes and other water animals. They reached the surface of water and grasp for air.

Naruto was constantly looking at the Amethyst (purple color gemstone) Beauty. She looks like an angel flapping her wings and embracing the emeralds and sapphires of nature. Naruto didn't notice but Hinata was uncomfortable they were just inches apart, and her dress – net lock up tank top expelling out her blue bra underneath, and purple shorts, she turned to return and her long silky shinny beautiful hairs fall on his face blissfully embracing him. But before she could far out Naruto hold his hand stopping her from going, she look at him confusingly, there was unknowing dilemma on his face, something- something she haven't ever seen, before she can understand, Naruto pull his hand and Hinata imbalance and fall on him. Hinata was stunned by Naruto's mischievous demeanor. Her breadth has slowed and her heart beat increase several folds, she herself was losing he, she was falling in him…

"Naruto…" Naruto didn't let her complete and keeps his finger on her lips….

They both were wet, under the full moon glowing under silver shine. Dark alone forest…, fast breeze were got still, all voices of hounds… even the stillness was silent…. It was totally romantic… 2 love buds totally lost in each other, slowly-slowly forgotten in each other's eyes…. Ocean blue found the perfect charoite (purple color gemstone). Two heads met their lips were lustful they found each other… his tongue enters her mouth roaming every corner of her mouth, his hands shifts to her waist and other hands tangled in each other…. Coil their finger tingled each other restless.

"I love you" Naruto soften him as he could with such the delicate beauty.

"I… too..."

"I know, you always love me but I hope I could understand myself much before… I don't know how… how in these years I came too close to you… never leave me…"

"I'll never… that's my nindo" and they both quietly laugh…

The moment everyone was expecting Hinata would shy, and faint on the spot but she didn't she was bold.

Their moment was broken by Sai. Naruto notice someone coming, and break her from his hold and they created their distance.

"Hey, what was happening here?"

First both were blank, exchanging glances then Naruto suddenly spoke don't want to give any clue to the Sai seeing Hinata totally shying up.

"Umm… nothing, there is more in this forest that we knew… There were mermaids"

"Mermaids -" Sai asked questionly

"Yes just like we heard in stories but the only difference was they weren't good… they tried o kill her… "

This much explanation was enough, and for the hokage detailed summary deleting their special moment.

They started to depart but before last time they exchange their glance and smile at each other….under the silver night .

…

He was angry, Sasuke was so angry, they have reached the hideout, whole time Sasuke has activated his sharingan, his grip over Sakura's hand was strong. He roughly pulled her over all distances.

"Sasuke, leave me, it's paining, Sasuke… Sasuke…" Sakura pleading was rejected, Sasuke eyes were still,

Sakura had no idea, what could be Sasuke's punishment, but it won't be good, that Sakura knew.

He was letting her to her room, he pushed the door, and slash open and throw her inside, she got imbalance and cracked the side of bed, she regain her balance and look back at him,

"Sasuke…" he didn't replied just turn and switched the door and then turn back with sharp red eyes and angry face and step by step came forward.

"Sasuke, you are scaring me now" but he took more steps forward.

Now they were just a few inches apart and he griped on his shoulder.

"I told you to make no mistake, do not contact anyone, I don't like interruption in my works." As he sniggled her neck and rounded her waist.

Sakura breadth was high. She struggled against his hold and anger but failed and then he ripped her black frock.

"Sasuke she tried harder but it was naïve he became rougher and threw her on bed…. and reached her, he strict his hand at her side and kiss her, violently, he was harsh enough to cut one of her lips to drip some drops of blood and then he reach down and down, Sakura was pleading, crying sniffing his name to stop. He kiss her on neck and getter lower and lower and remove her bra and then lower licking her navel and down and remove her panties and get inside her, she shouted even harder and harder. He raped her… can't he be polite with the pinkette and her ex-teammate… do he forget everything. She was a simple girl who always likes her, they all spend their kindergarten and 3 other years together and now he can be so harsh to her.

For destroying and breaking her, can he use this way… he has… the Sasuke they all knew was dead and that was very clear to Sakura also.

He came up from him, as he got to know his work was done. Sakura was crying; she has her eyes closed.

They both knew he broken up all ties they ever had, and when Naruto will be updated from this… his ideas of bringing him back will also be declined and he could fight even harsher. So this was not for Sakura it was for Naruto to encourage him to the limitations of their fight.

**This how it will be… I'm so sorry but now we are going to our tragedy…**

**To Be continued**


	9. Chapter 9 Broken

I am sorry I could have write soon but my exam were going on and secondly on the page I was writing got corrupted and whole of the matter got deleted so you had to wait an extra week.

**So let's have an important announcement, I'm thinking of changing my plotline- there won't be much difference, this story will be a tragedy one, as it was depicted. But as my reviewers want I won't be creating Sakura bold and strong she will be broken angel but I am planning its ****sequel-Fire eagle**** where Sakura from the helpless angel will be the fire princess and will kick Sasuke's ass…. **

Oh-La-La, I am concentrating on my grammar and writing-skills for least complaints, so hope I succeed.

Wish me the luck

**Chapter 9**

**Broken**

"She is useless" Sasuke murmured under his breath as he looks in the dusty sky facing boldly the summer sun of Suna. Then he closed his eyes hiding away from the past events knowing it was whole it's fault but when does the great uchiha has learn to accept and confess.

'_She is impossible, she is just a thorn in my way, I shouldn't have ever accepted to Madara of using her then it won't ever have happened. Sakura…. Sakura, why you have to be like this, so sensitive you have been the way I always want you to be- soul-less, broken one which is afraid of me and leave me alone, and don't let me again in the night I left konha. I fulfilled my aim but you are you are still just a thorn, and know even worse… and making me even worse. And with you being UCHIHA BEARER has devastated everything.'_

He opened his eyes to face again the effect of his devil-ness and to live with his own mistake but he doesn't know why this was bringing him near her and this time he didn't have any complaints or he can't have.. In the burn of mistakes there was a cool blow of confront breeze. Flower has started to blossom in the heart of barren.

It was vane and that tampering Sasuke the most. He moves back to left. He look above to see an ocean's beauty in the desert; her silky long hair float in the winds of Suna; a smiling eyes fresh from the petals of rose blossoming at him and a beautiful smile which seems to engage him in a new world, out of blood.

"Amisha"

She just smiled a sarcastic replay to Sasuke.

"Let's go"

She nodded and followed Sasuke.

Amisha knew the whole story and in what dilemma Sasuke is. The whole time Amisha was watching at his face and making possible judgment of his mind. Sasuke was knew Amisha well and he got it well she is just trying to help, it was her nature, it is really ironic Sakura never able to see Amisha was a better human.

Sasuke stopped seeing they were at the destination. Cool breeze from oasis was making the surrounding beautiful. Huge trees of date palm make a blanket type area around the small oasis, stopping out hot uncomfortable breeze. Little creature like scorpions and snakes, lizards were there to get down their thirst.

Sasuke found a rock near the cool oasis. And loose down his robe from the neck, baring it out for acupuncture. Amisha knew acupuncture very well, she was the expert, she brings her pack of needle and silently engraves one of the needles in his neck, then pinching it to control chakra's flow. Acupuncture is usually used to treat patient but right now Amisha is using it to relax down Sasuke from what happen in past days.

Sasuke sigh down and closed his eyes to get away from his sins, from himself but he has started it all this and thus was driven there itself. And he got up again with all the past happening and it flowed in front of him.

(A/N so it's very clears the whole SasuSaku and pregnancy drama I will be showing in Sasuke POV as it is thoughts we are disturbing.)

**Past forward**

_Scene 1_

I walked from the dark passage to my room. My today's training was over and was good and healthy. Sakura's chakra and medics is being a lot help to me but for now certainly my mind still roaming to what happen yesterday. I haven't seen Sakura from then. From yesterday she haven't crossed my path but it s sure she will be still sobbing in her room. I can still feel her aura, it's strong and I am used to it.

I walked silently to my room. My shadow forms its appearance on the door. I pressed the lock and turned it open. In this summer metals are hot to touch. Light entered the dark revealing my neat empty room. My shadow shifts to the floor of my room, I gazed up to see nothing, my room was empty, my eyes were not on anything particular but my vision was scatter, scattered everywhere. I was still on the entrance, I don't but somewhere back of my head I felt something was incomplete like some of my work was left, like I want to see something and I knew very well this something, someone was- SAKURA.

I turned off the path of life and let my feet to her room. Somewhere I want to know how was she. But on contrary part I was afraid to see love in her eyes while she as a whole pretend to hate. Whatever I do she'll never fail to come up and love me.

I was in front of her door, it was silent, I closed my eyes to feel her strong aura, I want to search her mind but right now it was the most fearful idea one could ever strike.

I let down a sigh and turned on the lock and press it open to reveal Sakura at the window. Everything from last night was same, her torn cloths scattered near the bed on the floor, bed sheet hanging half on bed and half on floor. My eyes again shifted to her, she was nude, held her knees close to her and her face dumped knees hiding all her vitals. She was held in her grief so much that she didn't even judge my presence. I cramped y feet hard on the floor to make as much noise I can make so to gain her attention.

I took the bed sheet from the bed and then move to her, she still didn't admire my presence. I get to my knees and cover her all round with the sheet. She felt something abnormal, she looked above to me. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears which flowed down her cheeks, her hairs which usually were combed, organized, straight right now flapped in all direction, mixed with each other disordered. Her lips were cut like she was biting them she usually do that when she is afraid. Her emeralds were so deep in mine dark orbs like searching my reaches for something, but suddenly her expression change, I was trying to understand while I felt pressure on my guts and I was forced back and she too even let her steps back. I didn't see that coming sometimes it felt so good to be so careless.

Her grip over the sheet get tightens up. She looked back at me showing anger but I know other than anyone that it was her best way to hide her love which she thinks or I make her believe is biggest weakness.

Then I saw the tint of anger in her nervousness

"Stay away,"

I didn't say a word because that wasn't required, what I want I had got it, I seen her broken, the way I wanted, how much she hide but her uncomfortable- ness was the fine proof for me.

_Scene 2_

I was coming back from training. Silently in the dark corridor taking my steps towards my room; today's training was excellent Sakura's chakra as well as medical skills were the great advantage to me and on above her attitude of staying away, this was working well.

Upright from my thoughts I heard some footsteps from the floor below and I identify them well, 3 years gave me good time to get use to her. Her footsteps were closer to the stairs. I stopped, it's been five days I didn't see her; she isn't intervening nor crossing my way. It's a hard time now to check this new Sakura. I turned and decided to move through stairs.

I took 2 steps down and she revealed herself there, she looks at me once but broke the eye contact. My face was as cold as before masking out all my emotions of guilt. She was in black, she always look good in black; Black glows out her fair skin making her even beautiful.

1, 2, 3, steps she took and 3, 4, 5 steps I. There was the difference of 2 stairs between us. She stopped her steps and I took mine. She let her eyes fall and before I can reach to her level she sided herself, to the wall giving me the way to pass but I stopped and turned to her. There was a good distance of 5-6 steps between us but still she looked uncomfortable, she waited for me to go but I didn't I was there gazing her continuously, she was very nervous under my eyes.

I wanted to say, but before my lips can form words she ran upstairs, without any other glance.

She is changed, just a girl I want her to be, excellent but once this news got up to naruto he will be against me to his limit but….. She is different, different from any other girl she met let her be Ino, Karin any other fan girl she is innocent, other were just attracted to his physical nature but she doesn't like me, she loves me; others were sluts who'll do anything to come near me but she don' wants me, she wants me to live like any other normal being…. She is different from all that's the only reason why I am feeling guilt.

_Scene 3_

Scrolls, cloths, brush, soap, dry food, kunai, kusangi, shuriken check. I cluster up all my utilities for my mission in oldest debris of Lava Village. Actually these debris and nearby small villages of Lava on outskirts were first part of Suna but lately a peace treaty was signed between these 2 land to stop the war between them.

We got the first scrolls from the primitive village of Suna I have gone through it; it describing the potentials of Jeremejevite and about second scroll. We'll get the current location and condition of Jeremejevite in the second scroll which has now been in old debris of Lava. Now life stone is just 2-3 months away from us and that remain the life span of Sakura.

My work was almost done I was just imparking them in my bag from the bed, then I heard some footsteps from the corridor coming to my room and that was obvious it was of Sakura, and it won't take her long to reach my entrance. She stood there watching me pack the bag like she was searching for words. I gave her time to speak and kept packing my bag.

"Sasuke…." Sakura voice was low and polite like want to ask something want to say something- hard.

"What you want"

"Umm…. Sas-Uke… I … I … umm…. Want to …. Ta-Talk … t-to you, I want to talk to you"

She was stuttering much more then of hinata, I knew she started fearing me, keep me away from her but stuttering it was new, interesting, she has something important, something which is making her hollow.

I look her up in confusion, asking for permission to speak was not much of her style; she is changed but this much… I doubt….

"Speak" as I zip out my bag and pick it up on my left shoulder to leave.

"I… I …. Ummm"

"I don't have time" saying I let my feet towards the entrance. I was just going to pass her as she spoke.

"I am pregnant"

I was wreck out, I look at her. She look at me back, her eyes were full of fear, fear of the future, and fear for the child.

She waited for me to speak but at that time, that moment I have nothing to say, I was myself abacked by her words. Then she continues, keeping one of her hand on her stomach.

"Sasuke, I am keeping him and… so"

"Wait, wait, wait I know what you are driving at, don't even think because this child is an uchiha, it will lead to any better, if I ever wanted an uchiha for my clan to grow I would have used any whore. So I really don't care of you or this child"

She was totally astonished with my comments. I can feel her shivering; she is like a pink rose soft and sensitive, I know she can't bare this and when she can't withstand this she fall to her knees on my entrance. I stood there watching her, her pink locks had covered her face blocking my eyes to her; I cannot hear her sobs but can see droplets on the floor. I was actually feeling pity for her and guilty for me but when this does uchiha has learned to show emotions. I sigh and decided to leave; I turned and before I started for my 1 week mission.

"Till I come back, I want this MESS to be sorted out"

And I let my feet distancing my way from her.

"_I am pregnant"_

"_I am pregnant"_

"_I am pregnant"_

"_I am pregnant"_

"_I am pregnant" _

"_I am pregnant"_

"_I am pregnant" _

Her voice was echoing in my ear. My steps were low and slow, I myself was wreck out. I can't believe, it's devastating, I know what it will lead to, Sakura…..; It's my mistake, I shouldn't have force myself on her, she was always innocent, and more then that she can't handle it, more than her I can't handle it. She was already broken and this will shatter her up-forever and when I'll be back I know I'll face a different Sakura… It's bad, it's too bad.

I look above to see Amisha, standing there with a pleasant smile. Amisha was here to check on Sakura when I was away.

"Amisha I need to talk" Sasuke voice was cold and serious and that was now tensing the environment.

_Scene 4_

It had been 2 days I am back from my mission. Our mission got successful, I was going through the scroll but my mind was flickering to Sakura, Amisha informed me she has got quite and silent, she never came out from her room, just sat near the window, with one hand on her stomach and second hand is usually to remove her own tear, she was worried that she can't withstand her own life and might try TO QUIT.

I sigh and kept down the scroll because I know it was useless to concentrate. I get down the bed to my feet and moved to the window and opened it, the sky was silent, even the breeze was gentle, sand was quite and I can see the moon bright with thousands of pearl in the clear cloudless sky.

Everything was silent and peaceful but I wasn't feeling good there was an inner sensation which is taunting me from 1week and 2 days but there iss some more, something is eating me from inside, something is there not good, is it a type of warning or what?

I took a deep breath and move towards the side table for water. I took on the bottle and when I forward my hand towards the water-glass, an electric impulse ran down my spine, an immediately my right hand started bleeding. Only a single word came to my mind- SAKURA and without other thought I ran to her room.

Bashing the door, I saw Sakura sitting near the window, which was going to cut her left hand-nerves with the glass piece and she was holding that glass piece so tightly that her right palm was bleeding.

Without another thought or waiting my mind to react I ran to her and seize out that glass piece from her hand and slap her hard that she got imbalance and got banged with the bed.

I take a deep breath and relaxed myself. My gaze again felt on her she was sobbing, her tear felt down her cheeks to her knees, I rotate my head to see the glass-piece was shattered everywhere with drops of blood, With my clear observation I noticed that those glass pieces were of water-glass.

It's all getting complicated; I need to do something before it get even worse.

For now it was useless to get hard with her, it will make situation only complex.

I get to her and take her hand politely, she looked above in surprise, I can see tear in her eyes, she tried to take her hand back but my grip was strong. I Exhale chakra in my palm and wrap it on her palm to heal her.

She was uncomfortable, that was written on her face, and I didn't take much time and as my work was done I lose down the grip little bit and she didn't even take second to seize her hand back which she kept it on her womb.

"I told you, not to touch me" It was for scaring or warning me but it was insane, her voice was low polite and herself scared.

"Don't ever try it again" I simply answered in serious and cold voice.

"I am not a puppet, what you'll say I'll do, I have my own life and have right for my own decision, and it's my wish if I want to live or to die….. It has to take nothing from you"

"Your wish but at least stop pretending that you care for your unborn child, because if you would, you won't try to kill- Him"

And I felt her melting, she was losing down, I hit the spot but I didn't still achieve it, I left her there who was continuously gazing me in fear, pain, and in love.

**Past forward End**

Normal- POV

Sasuke opened his eyes to hear soft whistling sound, he look left to see Amisha sitting on another stone and using a leaf and blow under his epidermis to play a beautiful sound.

Sasuke hear her whistle and try to remember a song –Tanha Dil (Lonely heart) which much was going with the tunes.

HINDI VERSION ENGLISH VERSION

Aankhon mein sapne liye With the dreams in eyes  
>Ghar se hum chal to diye we have move out from our homes<br>Jaane yeh raahein ab le jaayengi kahan don't know where these paths will take us know  
>Mitti ki khushboo aaye comes the smell of my land<br>Palkon pe aansu laaye brings the tear in the eyes  
>Palkon pe reh jaayega yaadon ke jahan in eyes there will be just memories<br>Manzil nayi hai anjaana hai kaarvaan aim is new, new is the path  
>Chalna akele hai yahan I had to move alone here<br>Tanha dil, tanha safar Lonely heart, lonely way  
>Dhoonde tujhe phir kyoon nazar Then know why these eyes want to find you<br>Tanha dil lonely heart  
>Dilkash nazaarein dekhe we have seen beautiful scene.<br>Jhilmil sitaarein dekhe twinkling stars have seen  
>Aankhon mein phir bhi tera chehra hai jawaan but still tour face is young in my eyes<br>Kitni barsaatein aayi, Kitni saugaatein laaye un-limitless rain came, brought un-limitless memories  
>Kaanon mein phir bhi goonje teri hi sada but still your voice rang in my ears<br>Maane kiye the apna hoga aashiyaan but because I promise you the world  
>Vaadon ka jaane hoga kya so the promise had to go, for you<br>Tanha dil, tanha safar Lonely heart, lonely way  
>Dhoonde tujhe phir kyoon nazar Then know why these eyes want to find you<p>

Tanha dil Lonely heart  
>Tanha dil Lonely heart<p>

Aankhon mein sapne liye with the dreams in eyes  
>Ghar se hum chal to diye we have move out from our homes<br>Jaane yeh raahein ab le jaayengi kahan don't know where these paths will take us now  
>Mitti ki khushboo aaye comes the smell of my land<br>Palkon pe aansu laaye brings the tear in the eyes  
>Palkon pe reh jaayega yaadon ke jahan in eyes there will be just memories<br>Manzil nayi hai anjaana hai kaarvaan aim is new, new is the path  
>Chalna akele hai yahan I had to move alone here<br>Tanha dil, tanha safar Lonely heart, lonely way  
>Dhoonde tujhe phir kyoon nazar Then know why these eyes want to find you<br>Tanha dil, tanha dil, tanha dil Lonely heart, Lonely heart  
>Tanha dil, tanha dil Lonely heart, Lonely heart<p>

A cluster of memories with Sakura fluttered his mind, and it was making him even damper, he knew well- what he was feeling, for Sakura, for himself. Till now he never learned to show feeling or to express what he think but now he want someone to tell, someone to whom he can confess and the best he can get is the blue eye girl who was sitting near to him and whistling a beautiful sound to relax him.

Amisha's whole concentration was on Sasuke and it was very clear nor acupuncture neither this sound is relaxing him down, he wants someone to talk so she stop whistling and let that leaf float in oasis and moved to him. Sasuke looked above from his thoughts to see Amisha politely smiling at him.

"Sit" Sasuke ask her politely.

She makes herself comfortable on the stone adjacent to him and took his hand in hers and wrote-

"W-H-A-T-S—U-P"

"You know. Sakura, she decided to keep HIM" his voice was silent and serious."

"U—A-L-W-Y-S—W-A-N-T—T-O —R-E-B-U-I-L-D—U-R—C-L-A-N"

"Right now I have some more plans, like ending konha, its citizens forever, punishing for what they did to itachi, what they build his destiny, now I will change there."

"T-H-E-N—W-H-A-T-S –T-H-E—P-R-O-B-L-E-M"

Sasuke didn't say anything, just watch at the ground,

"I want to confess, I don't know why I am developing feeling for her, her new attitude is straining me, and I am feeling guilty…."

And he got silent, when Sasuke is with Amisha, he is someone else, because she is someone who doesn't suggest him, nor she speak, she just listen to me and smile like giving him way or strengthening him.

And there she repeats she looks up at him and stretch her lips to pass a smile and sweet dimple form their place in her cheeks.

She took his hand in hers and draws something which was soothing the situation and was proving the reasons of her presence-

But Sasuke was still silent, other than his confession there was something more in his mind, troubling him, he was far more foresighted then anyone can think, and he was able to see where it could let, and he had to do something, he was flowing, and he knew he can't afford it but don't know why, this time he want to leave him loose and flow with the wind.

….

Pinkette was quite, sitting next to the window gazing the night sky, with one of her hand on her stomach.

'I don't know, what to do, how to save you, I don't know why, the bond I have formed with you in these days is why so strong than any other bond, I don't know is it strengthening me or weakening me more, I know it will harsh for you and even the harsher is your destiny, I don't know anyone will accept you or not but I am here, for you, always…" as she start singing a melody for the little life in her womb.

(A/N : a song by Sakura for her unborn baby)

"_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.__  
><em>_My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed_

_my precious one my darling one don't let your lashes weep.__  
><em>_My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep._

_Just lay your head and give your cares to me.__  
><em>_Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream,__  
><em>_cause in my loving arms__  
><em>_you're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep._

_And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings.__  
><em>_Dance with the stars and touch the face of God...__  
><em>_and if you should awake__  
><em>_I'll send you back to sleep._

_My precious one, my tiny one, Ill kiss your little cheek__  
><em>_And underneath the smiling moon Ill sing you back to sleep"__  
><em>

Then she smiled and looked up at the smiling crescent moon breathing in the fresh air, for a new start for a new being, for a new birth, for a new destiny.

And then she promised "I'll be there for you… always, forever…

Love my readers... pls R&r 3 3 3 :)


	10. Chapter 10 Turmoil

**I could just smile and apologize because I know I took Sasuke a little or may be a lot OOC…. I know I should have shown his upcoming feelings in parts and in his POV and not in dialogue with Amisha…**

Chapter- 10

Turmoil

Amisha's hair was jolting on her face. Breeze was brisk and silent. It was more than an hour I and Amisha were admiring the beauty of nature and the small ecosystem of oasis.

I felt a sudden bob up of aura or high composition of chakra and was greeted by the teleportation of Madara.

I stood up, followed by Amisha as her hands were gripping my shirt hard. She never liked them, her views were as same as of Sakura but she has a polite, silent and usually non interrupting way to express them.

"Madara" I exclaimed.

"Well, we are having both the scroll but none them define the exact location of lion cave" Madara detailed out.

"How much more time"

"A month at the maximum" As Madara's eyes scanned the girl beside me; well he has met her before but still her presence was an enigma to him and I felt grateful he never decided to conquer it.

Amisha was feeling uncomfortable between 2 S-class criminals thus she decided to leave us and she silently escaped.

"What you want Madara"

"Well, it was just that, I have heard SOMETHING about the pinkette, I just want to clarify"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Well, if I see- that's none of my business, until that pinkette interfere with my plans…."

"Yes you are right it's none of your matter and I hope you have a better reason to interrupt me, next time" I cut him off… I was in no mood of having some useless lecture from him… 'That it would endanger our plans and whatever...'

A drift of breeze took over again, but this time it had something in him…Her essence …. I could feel her scent dazzling; she is nearby, what a perfect timings…..

I look around to see Sakura was still more than half a kilometer from us… swaying towards us in her own contemplation's… then she look up … drowsy emeralds met the black hole. Emotions took over her…. It was transparent on her face and she led her eyes down, escaping my gaze.

"Well it's a mission"

I shift's my eyes from Sakura to look back at Madara…

"Just 5-6 hours, I hope you can give time" and bounced the scroll to me… "All the details are in this"

An aura was created by Infliction of chakra by Madara and he vanished.

And there behind me, I could hear footsteps…. She was coming towards me, maybe to talk…. We were almost 10-m apart. Nothing can again be normal between us like before.

And a pregnant pause creates an awkward atmosphere, and then again this breeze- swaying her hair on her face, pink strands frolic on her warm skin.

Her eyes were sore, she has been crying the whole time… but on the same time there was no sign of tear paths on her face, as smooth as ever….

Her eyes lay on the oasis preventing our eyes to meet… then her lips parted and the hardly audible bells ring my ears…

"Sasuke… I… I …was…" Her stuttering…..

"Amisha" I called out as I realized she was walking forth us…

Sakura look back to admire her presence…

Amisha don't want to interfere rather it was me who want her to interfere and this story has to end….soon… now!

"Amisha, there's a mission and this time you are coming with me…"

Her brows twitched, it never happened I left Sakura alone when I am away on missions Pissy and Amisha's eyes were constantly following her.

Sakura also felt something unusual… but she didn't have it… many times Sakura didn't realize Amisha was spying her without giving her appearance.

"Sakura… you are going back to hideout until we are back, tonight" I commanded and left leaving two girls in silence and in be wilderness.

'_Sakura you have a chance… just escape my prison….'_

* * *

><p>Under the bright Amorite smiling with glittering diamonds, I put my arm around a beautiful angel and in return what I got is a smile full of shyness and love….<p>

We both were only there ambling silently on the BARREN streets of Konoha…

Why our love-story has to be so silent, I mean she respond less and smile more, she speak less and stutter more… and I am a big dumb idiot never caught anything good or useful to speak… it isn't same as before, I never had to think how to act or speak in front of her…. Seriously love changes you….

"Umm…. Can we go to Ichiraku for ramen…?"

She smiled and just nodded.

And the west wind blew making her long blue hair embrace my face... they are so soft, smooth and smell like raspberry well I never like it's taste but it smell good.

Hinata gaped to me and I was caught, I tried to balance myself…. And she laugh… her voice is like a holy bell ringing in the church and her eyes is like a candle giving light to darkness…..

"Naruto…." And my name sounds good when added in her melody song.

She came close to me, closer much closer. I could feel her warmth; it was good. I could hear her heart beat; it was the most beautiful song I have ever heard. Her breath was wheezing my cheeks and then I felt those glossy and wet lips on my cheeks.

I the biggest idiot was standing still unable to even react to her affection. Then our eyes met, and this was enough for us to convey our feelings to each other and then what my shy Hinata hid her face in my chest and I wrap her in my warmth.

We both were lost on the lost street of Konoha until…. Kiba… I look above to see him; he was hidden behind a street lamp. And before I could react, he retreated.

My eyes fell on the shadow of ours, which was prominent and together under the harsh world.

* * *

><p>3 doors- closed,<p>

7 windows- closed,

Result-I have no way out. 2 and a half hour have already passed…. In an hour or so…. They will be back; I and my son will lose this chance as well.

'_I can't let Sasuke to exploit your life as well, something is up with him, and he never left me alone like this when he is away…. And today in morning, I don't know it was just me or actually for tint seconds his cold eyes were warm….. Whatever is it, this time I will not fall because this time I have you also to care; just behold, I'll save you'_

I let a consoling hand on my stomach…. Which was still so flat but have gone hard….my body is being prepared to protect you so my soul should also be….

'_My mind was still ambling on Sasuke… his reactions, his eyes… I felt it was the same 13 year old boy which was my friend, which cared for me so much…. His last words to me…. "Thank you…." Still is singing in my heart….. _

_What kind of turmoil is this…? I have enough reasons to hate him then why I can't…. whatever happens, how much he got worse why I can't ever came over him….. Why my heart always give me reasons and force me to forgive him and I let everything flow….._

_When I will be strong enough to face him, why I can't understand I have an angel, a little soul to take care of…? What kind of turmoil is this….?'_

Then the feeling of unrest and I feel the sudden urge to vomit…

I rush to the washroom over the wash-basin I spill it all out….. Much better….. And then my sight caught a treasure box- wire mesh 60cm*60cm tunnel entry-ventilator- my escaping door… and a hopeful smile ran across my face…

I brought a stool and a screw driver….. Letting let my feet comfortable on the stool…. I don't want to carry the chances of miscarriage… I simply loose down the bolts and was ready to go out.

I was a ninja….. It would the work of my right hand to escape out of it…. The tunnel was compact and I was wheezing…. But I knew it was letting me from the main house to the back of the house…. Then through twist and turn and damp weather I could see the light shinning and tweet-tweet of the bird giving me new hopes of light and my magic wand- screw driver- it worked…. Ventilator opened and no voice sound ever so charming then the door of ventilator as it slashes the ground….

I was out…. I was free….. I was literally smiling- after 4 years…..

Breeze was slow yet too harsh…. Date palm was tall yet not shady….. Sun was bright yet killing…. And sands stretch to vast lands…. This was the true aesthetic of nature… and no season…. No day…. Look much beautiful….

Without wasting even a single minute more I let my steps out to vast stretch land... _'On my way to Konoha'_

My walk was steady and fast….. Sasuke and Amisha would be back in any minute….

I ran out the sand…. Which was thrashing my face…..? The strong breeze or I should say-'Loo' (hot blowing wind) It was burning my face….then suddenly I was pushed back and met the ground…. The hit was hard…. But sand has saved me…. Hot-hot sand… I was burning…. But there was nothing… I could see no one… no force…. Which pushed me back…. I let my steps slowly forward and I collide…. With nothing but air, I swayed my hand through this-'AIR' band realize it was an invisible chakra bound….. Sasuke…. How could I even think that Sasuke can be naïve enough to let me escape just so easily…?

I was so near yet so far…. Again…. My life was a clock whatever is it; hands had to reach 12 again….. But I am not going back to my cell again…. But _'What If'_… and that _'What If'_ happened…. From nowhere Uchiha Sasuke was stood cross handed in front of me with blazing Sharingan…

I literally was getting the heart attack…. My heart was pounding so harshly that within seconds it will bob out….. Shock ran down my spine…. I was getting constant goose-bumps…. And a mother protective hand reached on her stomach to save his child…. If Sasuke even think to keep a hand on my son I'll stab him with this screw driver in him….

His Sharingan vanish revealing his warm black orbs…. He brings out his Kusangi… and I took two steps back….

"Don't you even dare Sasuke" I warn him… as if I could even pinch a hair out of him.

He slashes his Kusangi through air breaking the invisible chakra bound…. The voice which came could make even a hard core nausea… but I took in the urge and my grip tighten on the screw driver- my last weapon to save myself…. But directly or indirectly, thanks to the beautiful jutsu which bind us- I will only be hurt and excessive blood loss can even endanger the life of my child… so this option nullify…. Leaving me totally helpless….

He let his steps forward and I took it back… and within more two steps I was against a date palm… and its bark, it was pinching me…..ouch… but more worse ouch was in front of me…. Sasuke was leaning over me….. I tried to make an escape from the side but his hands jostled to the tree hard…..

"Sasuke…." My voice was barely audible.

I was just so afraid…. My hand which was on my stomach was sweating…. My breadth was high but still I was wheezing…

He came close to my face… I could feel his warm breadth over my face… I closed my eyes….. _'Submissive'_…. And then his expression less voice with full of emotions…

"GO"

I opened my eyes…. Wide…. His eyes… I wasn't wrong… they were warm…. Flashing emotions… may be for first time… yes this spark I haven't seen in him before….

Can this be possible…. Or I'm just misinterpreting…. Sasuke love me….

"Sasuke…."

He let himself out of my way….

And his words-"Go…. Just go Sakura…." Leaving him there…. Alone…. With his love and loneliness,

A tear ran down my eyes….. "Sasuke…."

But could say no more and ran from there…..

"_Thank you… Sakura"_

The words from ancient past rang my ears as I ran and ran…in this endless was stretch of land…

'What kind of turmoil is this…?"

* * *

><p><em>"Our life has different seasons….<em>

_Different paths….. Different smiles… And different reasons_

_This will only happen…_

_IF AN ANGEL FALLS IN LOVE WITH A DEMON,_

_The rest of our lives_  
><em>can never be together,<em>  
><em>but still embraced in each other's arms<em>  
><em>and hearts…<em>  
><em>…forever."<em>

_-Self…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love my readers…..<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11 Deceiving emotions

**Chapter: 11**

**Deceiving Emotions**

I was in my room, mussing over him- his jokes, the whisks which forms on his face, his hesitation, his stubbornness, his determination, his love….

He's the same, all his way from being the _'loser'_ to the '_best ninja in the world'_ he didn't change a bit…

'_Everything was so beautiful with him, the moments we spend together were unforgettable, but I don't want it to last…. And what will I say to Naruto…. Naruto…'_ and a tear sweep down.

I quickly removed it from my eyes and recollected the moment when Ni- san's word led me in this dilemma.

'_It was a beautiful morning, usual yet so bright, sun was smiling and playing hide and seek with the clouds… here, trees and flowers were softly dazzling in the frolic breeze…._

_Today was a special day, Naruto have asked me a date, first time not at Ichiraku's… he didn't told me the place…. He just told me it would be special…. And I know HIS SPECIAL means special…. I was so excited… It was just like carrying ants in my pocket…_

_It was 8; I had my bathe, and was ready in my white tank top and purple long skirt which ended at my ankles. Well I am not exactly of these tank top types…. I mean…. In my usual appearances, I always have a sleeved jacket overhead and Capri, which make my movements easier and comfortable…. But this was for Naruto, he told me I would look good in something like this and now when I stood in front of the mirror he was….. Not wrong, it actually suited me, and there is nothing which would be objected by my family. If you are from high class and important families and especially the heiress, you had to consider these things also._

_*knock*_

_*knock*_

"_Hinata are you decent" It was Neji Ni-san._

"_Yes…."_

_Ni-san was there in his white traditional sleeved shirt with a fastener running down to his right chest and matching pants with dark navy grey apron around his waist._

"_Ni-san, was there something you need"_

"_Yes, I want to talk to you" I knew he noticed my dress and he didn't like it but it was all masked._

_And he made himself comfortable on the bed, and I took my seat next to him._

"_What is it?"_

"_You are going somewhere out?" a countering question to which I don't want to lie._

"_Umm…. Yes… w-with N-"_

"_Naruto"_

_I couldn't speak just gaped and nodded; too it was statement and not a question. _

"_You both are in relationship"_

_My teeth were almost cutting my lip line and could feel two or three drops of metal on my tongue…..I just looked at the ground and nodded….My hands were fisted in fear, colligating my skirt creases…_

"_You did anything which is unacceptable?"_

**(A/N: everyone know this UNACCEPTABLE THING, no one is just so innocent or sense out)**

_I gulped at his question but didn't reply _

"_Hinata…." His voice was polite, soft yet tearing._

"_No" which was obviously true… I won't lie, in any cause._

_He took a deep sigh of relief._

_I think he got it very well that I was very uncomfortable with this chat._

_There was a long pause._

"_Hinata, you know, I am a very straight forward person, not making it even puzzler, let's get to the point"_

_I nodded… and filling myself with little courage, I look up at him._

"_Hinata, You know our clan rules well, we like it or not, we had to abide by them._

_I nodded, getting the idea, where he was leading._

"_You know, our clan, your father, no one will accept Naruto"_

_His words were crushing but true._

"_This is the biggest curse from being the known families that you had to forget your desires to the desires of your clan"_

_I was still facing the floor, trying to mask my tears from Ni-san. _

"_And…. Naruto…. He is not good for you"_

_I looked at him in awe and distress. The tears which I was trying to hold burst in river beds down my cheeks._

"_I-I knew all T-this from the S- start, N- no one will A-accept us Y-yet I N-never counted you in those O-others…. From E-everyone else, I-I b-believed you W-would be on M-my S-side…..Ni-San!" _

_My voice was barely audible but knew every word was perfectly screwed in Neji's ears._

_His eyes were strict and cold yet soft and understanding at the same time…_

_He was quiet and the truth was I was waiting for this silence to be broken by Ni-san._

"_I have to go for a mission, but I hope till I return you would sort everything out with Naruto"_

_And he stood to leave…_

"_Please…." My tear drops fall on my fisted hands…._

_But Ni-san didn't… I heard the opening of door and his sandals tabbing his steps out… but stopped…._

"_Lady Hinata, I'll always be at your side but not this time because it will only hurt you at the end"_

"_Ni-san" and I was left alone in tears….._

"_Naruto…."_

"Naruto"

My eyes were still damp with Ni-san's word. I screwed my tears out and looked out of the window…

Blue, red, purple, pink were fighting with each other for taking its place but there stood still- the orange diamond, among them with his own desires, trying to fight for his presence but colors ignoring him are quenched with each other for their own greed…. And above them all appears a dimly twinkling star…. A hope….. That there will be sunshine….. Sooner or later…..

* * *

><p>'<em>He loved me…..<em>

_It was in his eyes….._

_Those spark…. All this time…._

…_..He loved me…._

…_.And, I thought I know him, I was wrong….. I was so wrong… …. He was OUR old Sasuke… and I have lost him forever now…..'_

The pink strands which were trying to kiss my face in this gentle cold wind of desert forest were abruptly twiddled by my fingers and were locked behind my ears…..

Out of my deep contemplation, I felt little disgusted, nausea….

I hold myself and released in the bush nearby…

**(A/N I think no one would like to read if in such a beautiful flow of this chapter I'll add the description of vomiting)**

It was twilight…

I washed my mouth and take deep breadths… _'Sakura Haruno you are pregnant'_

Well I didn't forget that but I am here, in the middle of the forest, under my foot there is sand in which my feet are deepening, around me are lot of cactus, date palm and other green desert vegetation and on above I could hear the whistle of the small hounds crawling here and there….. And above them all I am hungry = Development of my child is affected and this nausea… is driving me crazy….

I was nowhere near to any town, city….. Village; forget about these, I can't heck se any human.

Everything for now was thumping my head…. I need to rest; I need to eat, not for me but for the zygote which is implanted in my right uterus and going through cell differentiation.

I settled myself against a date palm, which was in no case any better… his rough strands were restless against my back and sand was still warm…. Giving me absolutely no rest…

And for now I can't even rest, I need to search a place to live this night, something to eat and a blazing fire before this dimly light escape into chilly dark night.

I pushed myself up with little optimism, activeness, courage and telling myself I have someone to care…..

* * *

><p>Everything felt so quite, it's going to be night soon, and temperature has also gone down sharply… from 23 to 16 and it will drop even more with the dropping of the afterglow…<p>

Amisha was next to me, as quite as ever. We were on the terrace admiring the beauty of night maybe she was because my total concentration was on Sakura….

She is a mutt! After so many years would she be remembering survival methods…? Does she know she is not alone she has someone to take care of…?

These questions were ambling in my mind…. I had let her go, just for not letting her being my weakness again!

But this all was eating me….

I felt two tabbing on my left hand… I looked at her direction and like always she was up with her smile…

"Sakura is gone…"

"B-R-I-N-G—B-A-C-K"

"It's for her good"

"I-T-S—4—E-V-E-R-Y-1—G-O-O-D"

"Madara…"

"S-H-E—I-S—P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T—W-I-D—U-R—C-H-I-L-D"

"She is a weakness…"

"S-H-E—C-A-N—B—U-R—S-T-R-E-N-G-T-H"

"She don't deserve to be here"

"S-H-E—D-E-S-E-R-V-E—2—B—W-I-D—U"

"It's impossible…"

"J-U-S-T—S-A-Y—U—L-O-V-E—H-E-R"

I looked at her…. And she was smiling….

Huff! I took a deep breath….

My eyes shifted to the afterglow….. Sun was not visible but something was still there….it's blaze…..its afterglow….

And everything was clear…. Everything fitted so perfectly…. The maze in which was muddle up always have its solution in front of me… just simple words could bring back the Sun again…..

Before I take my steps towards my room….

I eyed the Barbie in front of me….

"Thank you… Amisha"

And she just smiles…..

* * *

><p>Done… everything was done…. I have created the shed for me from the dried banyan and bamboo and other dried sticks….<p>

**(A/N a certain kind of bamboos which have the ability to resist heat grows in desert. These bamboos are not from the same species but the same genre.)**

Food…. 2 coconuts with lot of juice with a thick lining and inner fibers of cactus….

A bonfire which was blazing in different colors….

Moon is now up; clear sky is adorned with thousands of tiny diamonds. Temperature has dropped sharply….. Cool dry breeze is sending chills through my spine….

But still conditions for now are controllable…. I could easily and safely pass the night till I am under the shadow of this fire…it's providing me the heat as well protecting me on the same time….

(**A/n But when we say, everything is fine then….the coin is turned….**)

I sensed some human's chakra…

Well let's form some probable cases…. Head- they are good and can help me out.

Tail- they are not good and I m in danger...

And the last situation when coin is stands in the middle and giving no tail and no head- they don't concern anything and will go on their without any notice of me…

The two men came into view, 1st- red hairs a shade lighter than of Gaara, with black shirt and red trouser! Other seemed to be the biggest pervert- Grey hair heavy body, tall-very tall height and that lust in his height….

So the outcome is- Tail…. But now WHAT to do?

"Iota, you were saying we won't get anything to eat… se there is something so sweet…"

This was the red hair one…

"So then why we are wasting time…. Let's taste her…."

A sweat dropped my spine…. Thinking of any escape plan…

But my brain was blank…. For these moments I hope I would have the brain of Shikamaru and not a ratification mind...

Red hair person approaches me….

I was all the way silent till now because I don't want my big mouth to create any more problem in this big problem.

Red haired man leaned over me.

I was still silent and tried to pull myself backwards to avoid any contact with him.

I refused to look in his eyes as my eyes were constantly gapping at the blazing fire and my motherly hands were on my stomach… protecting him…

His breadth, sorry bad and smelly breadth was wheezing my ears.

"You even smell good"

"And you smell like a pig"

There was a kind of harshness in my voice as I took hold of the sand beneath my hand and throw it in his eyes and make an escape from him and ran from them in the yellow forest.

I heard the laughter of that so called 'Iota' and his harsh voice…

"Run where ever you can my wild cat… but you will be mine tonight….."

But I ran I ran and ran and ran….

I could have continued my running but that red haired man with the lusty eyes and demonic smile was in front of me. I turned to release my escape but there stood the grey haired man…

I was in grave danger and for now I was up with nothing.

They both were taking their steps near me… and I could just ruffle my eyes from 1 to another…

Before that grey haired person could put his hands on me… I pulled that screw driver and stabbed... Pardon me! Tried to stab… he caught me in mid air…

"Ohh ho… see Aarush what she have with her…. The screw driver"

"So this softie is going to fight us with this screw driver" and he laugh bitterly and snatched it and throw it somewhere in cacti…..

"So sweet heart let's begin the fun…." As red hand man wrapped me in his arms…

I struggled in his grasp…. But he was just too strong for me… and grey's fingers were roaming on my back to down….

Before it can go any further I bite the red haired man tried to get free but grey pushed me to the sand…. But before I could hit the ground….. I was gathered in the strong hands….

I looked up to see….

(**A/N you all are intelligent enough to guess….**)

My emeralds were locked in his opals. Then suddenly they were enraged in red…

'Sharingan…'

And within a minute, smell of blood filled the air…

* * *

><p>Sasuke was seated in front of me…. In the small shed created by me….in the shadow of glowing flames…<p>

We both were silent…. Just abducted in each other eyes….

May be an hour or two passed like this ….

Our eyes were searching each other's reaches and were fazed by the golden flames

Then the moment broke… 'BIG MOMENT' as the strong wind come and killed the disturbing element between our romantic seasons….

He was glistening silver like moon light was showering his blessings on him….

But suddenly in seconds…. I was feeling cold…. It was actually so chilly may be I didn't notice between our heated gazes…

I gaped as he stood and make his way towards me and get his seat next to me…

And just like any lover he put his arms across me…. Sharing his body heat with me…

He was so soft, so smooth, so polite….

"Sakura…."

I didn't say just shift my gaze….

"Just say it…. I want to hear…."

"I Love you…."

* * *

><p><strong>This is it…. I don't want to say anything…. And thanks…. I didn't get many reviews but many alerts and favorite…. It feels good to know you people likes to read my story…<strong>

**Love my readers... **


	12. Chapter 12 Chocolate

**I was waiting for this moment... when Sasuke and Sakura will be coming together and Naruto and Hinata will be breaking apart... Their love songs lost in the beauty of nature...**

**Chapter- 12**

**Chocolate**

I was backed by his words... was it Sasuke? Was it really Sasuke?

There was something in his eyes... guilt, pain... and the 13 year old Sasuke that would give his life for his friends... But Why, When, How?

But it was something expected... the look in his eyes... It told me his desires...

But still he has a lot to apologize and clarify.

I resisted him and stood to face him.

"You actually realize the meaning of that?" I asked him with a bit of venom in my voice.

He sighed, but stood calmly to face me, answer me...

"I know, but you remember, you told me, whenever I want to return- you will be always there..."

"Good- whenever you want- you leave me on the bench and when you had changed your mood... you'll apologize and confess and believe everything will just as before... What you think of me- your property... that whenever desirable you make me your sex toy" I stopped myself... I was going too far.

I turned for not to face him. Even before I could scold myself I felt warm touch- embracing me... His breadth lingered my neck and then his lips silently kissed at my collar bone.

And that was the point I lost myself... just like beautiful yellow dissolves in the rain to give unforgettable white to the sky.

But this time it was he who stopped... A second later I return to my senses... and shrieked...

I was going to do the mistake...and this time it would be my own fault. I have taken my steps ahead to go, if I return I might endangered the life of my baby as well... and I cannot let her life in such an uncertainty...

"You do love me... and whatever I do you will always love me... Your arms were always opened... You are just insecure... You never doubted my loyalty...it just you have questions in your mind and you want answers"

His voice rang from behind which had stopped my steps... He knew me well and for that he doesn't need to read my mind... He just had to be a Friend.

My decisions were not sessile... they are flickering... he is just throwing me in dilemma.

"So tell me, what should I do?" I bridle him further.  
>"Just stay"<p>

And it had pierced to my heart...

"You won't ever understand..."

"I won't make things difficult for you and IT"

It- what the heck he means, she is her own daughter!

"She... it's no non living"

"Sakura, you are just making it more difficult..."

"Ok, I forgive you, I even accept your feelings... now... now what?"

"First calm down... I just want to talk... I mean... if you are in the mood of listening"

And maybe he was right, I want him to speak yet I was giving him no chance. It would be better, if we sit and talk... this cold is freezing me.

'_Breathe in- breathe out'_

'_Breathe in- breathe out'_

'_Breathe in- breathe out'_

'_Breathe in- breathe out'_

'_Breathe in- breathe out'_

Tsunade told me to do so, when I'm angry. Keeping your brain cool in times of situation and handling it, it's just a mantra... which helps you do this...

But I never knew why it didn't work on Tsunade!

"Did you have anything?"

"Excuse me" I didn't actually get what Sasuke mean.

"Did you eat anything?"

"Nothing" I said simply knowing where he was leading and I am gone!

"Wow, you are a Pregnant... now for tonight, you are coming with me and then if your decision is to go... I will leave you safe at least to Suna's main town. "

He gave a smirk and let his steps back to the hideout.

I was seriously angry, I took so much pain to get over here... and he just came save me, confess and command me to follow him... Seriously the shit words had been made for these days only.

But it is good for my health to follow him... without a word...

* * *

><p>Hinata stood on the bridge...<p>

The bridge which was important to me... Bridge- who has captured the reminiscence of team 7, bridge who has seen us grows. Bridge who has seen our fight, smiles, laugh... Bridge that has made team 7... Almost every beautiful thing in my life I shared with this bridge...

Leaving my thoughts apart, I ran to Hinata... whose deep in mussing over something... Her long hair floated in the gentle breeze... her eyes as beautiful as sunrise were lost in restlessness of jolting sapphires.

"Good morning Hinata"

First time she didn't reply, but she leaves a smile... I replied that as well but... something was up! And that to serious,

"So what is it, I mean you didn't even come for date, and you were away these days... I tried to contact you... what is it... is there something?"

She didn't reply... her eyes were on the restless water...

Then with the flowing breeze her ringing voice adorned my ears...

"Naruto, it's just that... I want -I want to break up Naruto..."

"What!" I was stunned at her demand...

And for the first time that day... her eyes met mine... drowsy _Charoite_ were deep in confused _Agate_ and I knew the instant she is lying... she don't actually want, what she is demanding.

"Why" I simply ask her...

"Well Naruto, you are good... but as a friend... I mean... it was my mistake that I thought my friendship is more... I thought it as love... but after being with you... I realized... I never loved you... it was just pure friendship and nothing else... I care you as a friend and nothing more than that..."

My Hinata... gave such a big lecture in one go... not even for once she looked at me... it was like... She is speaking a dialogue of a drama...

"You are lying" Nothing better I could conclude with her words...

"Naruto, please I want freedom, this relation mean nothing... I know I hurt you but this had to end."

"Is it your family?"

She didn't answer... A long pause hit us...

"It's not them... it's us..."

I know whatever I ask her or say it would mean nothing; this had to be sorted... but NOW is not the time.

"It's fine... Maybe we are no more together...but I know you are lying... If any day you wish to tell the truth I'll always be tere to listen... as your friend"

And that was the time, she raised her eyes at me... they were glistening... she would cry out any second...

She turns around and started her steps away from me... but... she stopped...

"Naruto, thank you"

And she walked away.

'_Hinata...why you had to make it so difficult; Still, I love you and this time it would be different... I won't let you leave so easily... you will come to me... tell me everything, and ask me to be at your side and we'll fight together...'_

...And... One more memory this bridge has captured...

* * *

><p>It's around 2:30 am, under the crystalline stars, smiling moon and dark shadows, I m waiting for Sasuke- so I can have my answer and these delays won't change my mind...<p>

And then I heard his footsteps coming upstairs.

"Hey" I politely greeted him as he let his seat next to me.

"I know you want justification... but the thing is I have nothing to justify"

"I think I have that much idea."

"I I know I had done mistake... for that I can just apologize... because there's nothing I could do now"

"Yup, exactly... And there where it has to end everything... you know the mistake you are talking of... has disrupted my whole life... When I exited this place... I didn't escape for Konoha... I have moved for Suna... where I can get shelter and I and my child can start a new life... Thanks to you, but now I can never return to Konoha ever... You know why... because there are people who love me care for me; I have responsibility, duties... I can't return there, papa will break... Naruto, Ino... and none less there are people who can even try to kill her... forgot sake and you are the reason for everything..." And this was all I have to say... and I break down crying...

But this time there were hands to hold me protect me... and I let my head secure on his chest and cried a bit more... silently... and whole time his hands were ruffling my hair... consoling me...

"Give all your problems to me... I won't let anyone touch even yours or his hairs"

"She..." I pinpointed removing my tears... And balancing my voice...

And what I get as a reply was...

"Hn" and a smirk,

"But how..." I raised my brow as I smell things bit fishy.  
>"I goanna kill Madara and that so soon."<p>

"What!" Ok not a bit... a lot... fishy.

"We just want one more months to find Jeremejevite then I will first separate our souls and then I'll kill him with Amaratsu..."

"Madara is strong... Can this is possible..."

"He is strong but not the best... His Sharingan too have loopholes and these years I got to know what they are... everything is planned and clear... Just trust me..."

"Sasuke I am always with you... But please take care of yourself..."

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you or me..."

And he wrapped his hands around mine... fingers entwined in each other, for each other...

And then I let myself lost in his lips... and rest of the night was innocent spend in the cool breeze and under the blazing black.

And it started raining...

* * *

><p><strong>(An here is a song for all of you... Hindi song with English translation, but I want you to read this because there moments of Hinata, Naruto, Kiba... Sasuke and Sakura... so enjoy...)**

Aaoge Jab Tum Saajna  
>Aaoge Jab Tum Saajna<br>Angana phool khilege  
><em>(When you will come, beloved,<br>Flowers shall blossom in the garden)_

Sakura let his head on Sasuke's stomach and they both were lost in each other's eyes... Sakura was smiling... Sasuke just show the expressions on blissfulness as they both drenched in rain...

Barsega saawan, Barsega saawan  
>Jhoom- Jhoom ke<br>Do dil aise milenge  
><em>(Two hearts will meet in such a way that<em>  
><em>Rain will pour with enjoyment)<em>

Hinata sat on the window... with a photograph of her and Naruto... Naruto has embraced his arms around her and was giving peck to her and Hinata... Blush... Blush... Blush... Tears flowed down her cheeks as she let that photo embraced hard to her heart...

Aaoge Jab Tum Saajna  
>Angana phool khilege<p>

_(When you will come, beloved,  
>Flowers shall blossom in the garden)<em>

Kiba was silent, ruffling the fluffy hair of Akamaru. He sat at the compound and gazed at the showering pain of clouds. It was likely he was comparing the separation of clouds and drops with him and Hinata... loud still unspoken... that what was his story... he stood always at her side... But he never told her his feeling and now when he saw both of them together... It is upsetting him. Still, he has faith, maybe one day they can be together...

Naina tere kajrare  
>Naino pe hum dil hare hai<br>Anjane hi tere naino ne  
>Waade kiye kaie saare hai<br>(_Your eyes are kohl-lined_  
><em>I have lost my heart on your eyes<em>  
><em>though unknowingly, but<em>  
><em>your eyes have done many promises to me)<em>

Naruto was still on the bridge drenched in his loneliness... He closed his eyes to see the images which got in front of him... her eyes... Hinata's eyes were in tears... there was a pain... Turmoil to choose between her family and him... He didn't liked it... not even for once she believed him... he will appreciate his every decision... if they both come together even can make them accept our love... And then those eyes again smiling, shying... and crying...

Saanso he leher madham chale  
>to Tu kahe Barsega saawan<br>Barsega saawan Jhoom- Jhoom ke  
>Do dil aise milenge<p>

Aaoge Jab Tum Saajna  
>Angana phool khilege<p>

(_My breath is slow_  
><em>It is saying to you that:<em>

_Two hearts will meet in such a way that_  
><em>Rain will pour with enjoyment<em>

_When you will come, beloved,  
>Flowers shall blossom in the garden)<em>

Sakura stood excitedly and ran in the rain... She danced in delight, there was a smile on her face... she was child again... it had been years Sasuke have seen her smiling, living especially after he abducted her, tortured her, punished her... but now she was herself... And Sasuke was feeling good that after so long he could be the reason for smiles... Maybe this was the life Sasuke always wanted and he could just smile living it through her eyes.

Chanda ko uta lakho mein  
>Yeh zindagi tere haton mein<br>Palko pe jhil mil tare hai  
>Aana bahri barsato mein<br>_(I keep looking at the moon_  
><em>My life is in your hands<em>  
><em>There are stars twinkling on my eyelashes<em>  
><em>Come during the rains)<em>

Sasuke stood remove his black shirt and let it fall on delicate her shoulders. She looked at him... tried to read those dark opals... he wanted to say... it's enough for tonight, you need to take care for your child also... And he let me in his arms and let our steps downstairs... The warmness and care which Sakura saw in Sasuke's eyes were enough for her to make her feel secure and make her believe in love again...

Sapno ka jahan  
>Hoga khila- khila<p>

_(The world of my dreams_  
><em>shall turn very beautiful)<br>_

Kiba let his steps in rain. Akamaru was screaming from behind... but no effect, Kiba as walking in his own song to let the drops fall on him.

...

Hinata let her palm out of the window to catch some drops. It was difficult to differentiate between the rain drops and tear drops which were miscible on her palm in shallow pain.

...

Naruto let his steps inside door closing away the rain from him... in faith of blowing sun again.

...

Sasuke has held Sakura firmly, for him to see life... and for her to love...

...

Barsega saawan, Barsega saawan  
>Jhoom- Jhoom ke<br>Do dil aise milenge

Angana phool khile  
>Angana phool khile<p>

_(Two hearts will meet in such a way that_  
><em>Rain will pour with enjoyment<em>

_When you will come, beloved,  
>Flowers shall blossom in the garden)<em>

_Chocolate is the turmoil of emotion- hate, love, care, faith, pain, suffering, jealousy, vivaciousness, grimness and acceptance... _

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was exquisite and next chapter this week itself...Promise... hope you love this one... Love my readers...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Love is in the air

**As I promised chapter 13 is here... this is a bit different... I want to show a different life of different ninja's... It's time to see love from a different level...**

**Chapter 13**

**Love Is In the Air**

"$%^$*^(*)&&*$##"

Sai's ink rat hissed something which was obviously out of my brain.

"What he says" I asked locking my golden strands behind my ears.

"They are captured"

"What!" It was a shock.

Sai just nodded and faked a smile.

"It's impossible... I mean its Neji and Tenten... I can understand Tenten may get abducted but Neji..."

"They are fine... they are 2hrs east... in the small village settled there..."

"No, you don't get it... they are after this scroll" I took it off from my pocket.

Sai twitched...

"How is it with you, Ino?"

"Neji doubted someone is leaking information so he left the scroll with me"

It was already late... almost midnight... And clouds- lightning... just increasing the risk.

"It's going to rain... we need to rush... before their trail get dissolve in the rain"

"Come on, this is seriously puzzling... it was going to B-rank mission where we had to find a murderer... and with me, you Neji and Tenten... I never thought it would become so difficult with these raw ninja's a scroll of will... and with Neji kidnapped it make these raw ninja even dangerous."

He nodded... as he took out his ink and drew an eagle for us to travel faster...

"Let's go"

And he faked the smile again...

I sat just behind him as the eagle cut through the air currents...

And something naughty strokes my mind... Come on! Acceptable his smile is irritating but he is very- very sexy!

"As soon as this case completed you are coming with me on a date"

"Wh-wh-what" he stuttered...

'_Who say men can only be pervert... It's fair for any woman to flirt when their partner is so delicate, generous and sexy!'_

I kissed on his cheeks... "So let's go" and flicked my eyes

And he the biggest dumb... bring out his book in hesitation on '**Human Behavior**' to see how he should react.

* * *

><p>"So you both are awaked" I heard a familiar voice...<p>

I looked around to find me and Tenten in an unknown surrounding. It was a room... walls painted white... I could hear the rain beating the ceiling. A bulb hanging from the ceiling was the only source of light.

I and Tenten were attacked by a gang of raw ninja's we were fighting until we felt unconsciousness... and know we are here... trapped in the seats held by chakra strings. Our weapons were taken away from us... that will cause a problem... Tenten cannot fight even a Genin without weapons and her scroll.

"Neji"

It was Tenten... I looked straight to see she was in same condition.

Someone mixed something in water we have but... WHO?

"What you want" I looked up at the man with French beard, black hairs covered by red turban and light green eyes much like Gaara's.

He was in black pants... Just in black pants... He is strong man... in his perfectly built 9 packs.

My Byakugan was already activated, piercing through his body checking his chakra and blood flow and what I found could be a help to me... His one kidney was missing... Right one... That part was sore... And that was his weakness was... But, I need to wait until necessary.

"You already know-the scroll"

I was right; there was someone who was leaking information...

"I don't know about any scroll"

Tenten was quiet between all of this... trying to understand her surroundings and seriousness of the situation... she indeed doesn't know about the scroll plan.

"But we know you have it"

"Well, I think until we were unconscious you have already checked us... We don't have it"

"I don't like this play" His eyes narrowed...  
>"Neither did me" He is up to something; it's flashing in his eyes.<p>

"So finish this now... Last time... where's the scroll"

"You think I would tell you in any condition"

"You will..." and a wicked smirk came across his face.

And he turns and led his steps towards Tenten... It was then I felt my hairs stood on my back.

He let out a blazing kunai and cut through the strings... and before she could even let a hand in her defense... he forced her on the wall.

"DON'T you dare put a hand on her?"

I screamed at the top of my voice but he didn't stop... He was forcing her... Trying to lick her... She was struggling against his hold but all useless... He is just too strong for her...

"Aaahhhaaaa" her voice have up sided me down...

"Let her go"

I was shouting but it was of no use... he didn't stop...

On other hand Tenten was screaming, struggling, begging but not even for once she asked me to give him the scroll... she won't ever do... she will never choose herself over mission. This is not first time... Kunoichi's are often raped or be the victim of sexual assaults during missions. Seeing Tenten between this was enraging me to death.

It was then his demonic fingers pulled the linen of her shirt and tore apart revealing her black bra under the fish-net coverage.

"Aaahhhaaaa"

Tenten voice filled the room... He took the advantage of the situation and put his tongue in her... And forced her in the harsh kiss; His hands roaming her petit body and she let out... I saw the tears ran down her cheeks... It was the first time I actually saw her cry... And it was it... I could not take more...

"Stop and I'll tell where the scroll is"

And his hands stopped and he let her free. She was in her knees arms around herself to protect... because I was failed to protect her.

"So at last you gave up, good... good for you and your dear team mate..." His fingers played with her hairs...

"Don't touch her..."

"Ohh... Ok- Ok... Scroll is enough for me... So tell now... Where it is"

"It is locked in my Byakugan"

He gave me a suspicious look.

"Open me... I'll release the jutsu and scroll is yours"

"I see... But the thing is your profile... It's really hard to believe you"

"I'm not lying"

"Hmmm... So what to do"

His eyes again fall on the limp body on the floor.

"You won't lay a hand on her"

"You are a possessive teammate"

He goes to her pulled her close... He smelled her...

"Excellent... You are beautiful"

I was enraged... Just give me two seconds just open this once and then you see...

He Pulled out his blazing kunai and threw it towards me cutting the chakra threads...

You are dead now. I stood up from my seat...

"Now scroll"

He licks her neck and moan in a seductive voice.

"Neji" her voice was broken and too soft to hear.

I produce the hand seal... release- and I jumped and release my leg on him and in a single stroke pulled Tenten away from him... safe and secure.

"Neji" and she stump down unconscious.

I politely kept her unconscious form safely on the floor aside...

And within seconds,

Bloodshed all round.

I drove my steps to the limp body... and kneel down... I removed the dry tears from her face... she is a strong girl who don't deserve this.

I placed out my jacket to her... zip it up...

This case is going just too far, it need to be completed... NOW

I picked her up, as delicately as I can... and decided to move out. Rain has stopped and this place is damp... and seeing the dead face of this monster is still enraging me...

Outside was far more comfortable. I could see the silver ablaze of the moon that was shying to return from the hands of his protective clouds.

A bask, an eagle came forth...

"Sai, Ino"

"You are fine" Ino eyes fell on Tenten... I can see in her eyes... Pain... she has gone through this... She let her steps to Tenten and heeling her minor cuts and biting marks...

"Hmm..." My eyes fell on Tenten... she was awaked...

She gave me a confused look but I relived her... And she knew everything was fine.

When everyone's gaze escaped Tenten knowing she was fine we started on with the mission.

"They were after the scroll" I tried to make an observed statement to let our mind gain in direction.

"We got that much but these raw ninja's" It was Sai

"They were purchased"

"But the issue is WHO appointed them" Ino was trying to accommodate all differentiated points.

"I saw a woman shadow talking to that raw ninja." It was Tenten.

And all our eyes went to a girl sitting under the tree

I recollected my memories and knew she was awaked before me.

"Who was she?"

"I just saw the shadow, I couldn't hear her voice nor able to see her face."

"Then let's go back again and try to find some clue." I make a statement and let my foot again in that small damp cottage.

We could find no trail or smell even Sai's pet too failed... the damper over here have overshadowed every smell.

It was then Ino who found... Make up box-Rose.

We all gathered up o her... Great it is final a woman was here and maybe she could be the killer or will take us a step head to the killer... but...

"How we know who the owner of this is." Sai pointed out to the makeup kit.

Ino opened the box and smelled that rose...

"120 yen, Lakme, abroster model 25..."

Yup! Ino is good at all cosmetics and other womanly things.

"That woman is quiet rich" Tenten commented in her shrilling voice.

Tenten was not at all grim in coming back to this place nor her face or eyes showed any reaction of uncomfortable and this is the best signal... she is seriously fine.

"That woman is... Mrs. Margett, murderer of his dear husband... late john velvet"

"What... how are you so sure"

"Hello, she has applied it all this time. And that is why you all men are so unobservant"

"Wow! Sometimes you are just amazing." Sai pulled this off...

Tenten twitched as she didn't noticed it even... but she smiled...

"And she even has a reason, I mean come on she don't love him... She would be even younger than his daughter, so that is very obvious she is with him for his money... and that is why she is so much after this scroll..."

"Neji, well what is actually the scroll about?" Tenten asked

"Well, it is Will, it says... His money and property goes to his wife after death..."

"So case solve..." Ino announced proudly

And we let ourselves out of this cottage.

"And we have date Sai"

Ino let her fingers tingle on his face and Sai... Blush- Blush- Blush...

At last one emotion Ino has taught Sai and that is to blush!

* * *

><p>"Thank you, son" Mom kissed my head as she served me dinner and was ready to go.<p>

"No problem, Ma" She ruffled my hairs.

"Ma!" womanly things... $ %%&*&^&))*

Today was my parent's anniversary, so I purchase her the passes of Ventiale Restaurant. My parents were always busy, wasn't able to give time to each other- dad at office and mom always busy with HOME-WORK and us, so I thought at least on their day, they should be together.

Well, she took her seat next to me.

"So, mom... How you and dad met."

"Well we both were on the same team"

"Well that is boring, you both were on the same team, and you started loving each other and father proposed you one day, and you married and lived happily ever after"

"Well this story iss much complicated as you can't even expect"

"Meaning"

She smiled and her smile reached her eyes.

"I, your father and Azaan, we 3 were a team, your father had a crush on me and I love Azaan and Azaan loved me..."

"Wait, you didn't love father, not at the start, I mean he was my best friend, I never saw him like that... And we were nineteen when I filled my guts and revealed my feelings to Azaan but he didn't return my feelings... It was the time when a war broke and I lost my family. Everything was shattered and that time your father helped me to stand up again and Azaan showed that phase of your father which I always neglected."

She paused to balance herself up.

"And..." I want her to continue.

"Azaan forced him to propose me and on my side he was forcing me to love him... At that time I have lost everything, my family, my home, and now I don't want to leave your father, He was my best friend... So I couldn't say no... but I was forced in this and this is not love and in meaning of love our friendship was brutally disrupted."

"Wait you didn't love father"

"Until"

"Until..." I never like when she created suspense.

"He told us he is on a mission in land of waves, and after four months we were given his... dead body..."

"Mom..."

Was she going to cry out... ok now I want this story to last, but she continued, Maybe she wanted to,

"Then at last Hokage told us the truth, he was suffering from cancer, and he was I land of waves for treatment... and that day we lost our friend."

I saw some tear drops on table but I couldn't see her face... her hairs have shaded her... but good I don't want t see her cry.

"It wasn't even a week, when we were asked to empty his apartment... We did so... While that your father got his diary, he wrote he loved me, he loved me truly but his deadly disease won't let me be his and he can't leave me in mid air... So he wanted to give me life... I never knew about the diary until your father gave that to me... the diary was the bridge of truth which would have taken me away from her but he knew it was important to tell me the truth, I deserve to know... and then I realize what is love... Azaan taught me love... he taught me love means happiness of your love over you."

She removes the tears from her eyes and smiled...

"It was then I have Hana and you"

"And you love Father very much"

"More than you could think"

And she kissed my head and started to move...

"Mom, I think Azaan was stupid"

She turned back and from behind embrace me...

"There was one line in his diary- After all this I know one thing will always be mined... Her smile..."

*knock*

*knock*

"Come in"

And through the door a familiar figure entered... who I almost forgot...

"Oh... Shino... good you came in time... well I need to go... and here's the dinner... and we'll be late... and till I come back I want my house safe and secure"

She smiled and left...

"Come... let's have dinner"

He pulled up his meal... and w ate almost quietly...

"Where is Akamaru?"

"He got little badly injured in training... So he's sleeping"

"You are pushing yourself and Akamaru too much"

"Junín exam are next month"

"Why didn't you are practicing with us..."

"It's nothing like that... I just have prepared my own schedule with Akamaru... It will last a week or so..."

"Is it because of Hinata?"

So direct... he knows me very well to get beneath my lies.

"If you knew then why you asked"

And the topic dropped.

"You didn't reply to Hinata's call... she was worried"

"You were there..."

"She usually has you, when she is in trouble."

Ya, right, and there I felt I was wrong, I should have attended her, I know she can't be mine but she is my friend.

"Well, then what happened"

"She broke up with Naruto"

"What!"

I gulped the food down my throat.

She loved him truly, all her childhood she just follow him and now when everything got fine, she can't escape.

"Neji caught her up and he was against their relation. He explained the future problem and he duties towards her family and thus she was forced to break up"

Well I actually feel good. Naruto was never for her... or at least I accepted that.

"And Naruto knew this"

"No, she lied but he suspected"

"And how's Hinata"

"How you expect"

I knew he can't ever keep her happy; she is depressed just because she loved an idiot. Hinata why can't she understand?

"I'll talk to her tomorrow, in training ground"

"Well, I know you will talk but I need your help in bringing everything to normal. "

"Wait, as Hinata's friend I'll help her, console her but I don't have such a big heart to bring them together while Naruto is smart enough to make everything fine for him and Hinata... It's there matter and they will sort their matter themselves."

I stood up as my dinner was over and I want this topic to be over for now and for final...

* * *

><p>"Aaahhhaaaa" I heard a voice nearby...<p>

And let my steps to the afterglow. My long purple hairs dazzled in the air.

I reached the meadow down, a bunch of children were at the side of hill, try to reach down at something, shouting for someone.

I reached them

"Is there any problem"

"Hinata San... my friend thee" I remembered the girl Aisha, I saw her at the academy.

I bent down to see a boy hanging through a branch of a tree and could fall any time.

"Aisha and you all step back"

And I release my hand for him, he was down more, I thought to use my hands than any jutsu. I let my hand down, even down and down and I caught his hand... but it was sweaty and the branch was sharp, and catching him there I almost lost my balance and we both were going to be downhill... But a pair strong hands arms have protected me... I know I know who it was...

...Naruto...

We were safe... that boy and I were safe.

Naruto still have his arms held around my waist. He wasn't leaving me... he knew I was uncomfortable but he didn't. Not even for once I tried to meet his eyes.

I was in the transition of my beating heart when the children felt things heated up and decided to leave... They thanked and left.

"Naruto please..." I tried to remove his grip but he didn't.

He was bringing his face nearer to my neck. I could feel his cold breadth frolic in gay.

"You should be more careful" I closed my eyes to everything.

It was exquisite but on the same note scary... I believe him, he won't do an anything I would regret, it was me, I can't handle it more, I'll give up... And tear leashes down my right check.

But before I could release my inner me... his arms left me... before I could even sway away. His fingers clutched my hairs and turned me to him... I could meet his eyes... I broke the eye contact and struggled against his grip... I was in no condition to even make a sound... he will guess the pain.

"There is one more word for love that is... Faith... Hope you ever had faith on me... Faith that I'll ma everything right for us"

His fingers softened and played with my hairs.

He led his face nearer to mine... I closed my eyes... his lips were near mine... but they never touched... instead a more beautiful relation he builds up with me...

He licks my tears down my check and releases me...

I opened my eyes to reality; to cod myself to feel like this, make me remember Neji's word... it has to end...

...But...

He just smiled and walked away... Leaving me in this dilemma to live against my brain than heart...to fight alone...

* * *

><p><strong>(AN- leaving you guys with a beautiful song... English translation of Hindi song-O RE PIYA... you will love this song...) **

O re piyaa haaye o re piyaa...  
><strong>(O Sweetheartbeloved)**

Urne lagaa kyon man baawlaa re  
><strong>(Why did my crazy soul begin to fly?)<strong>

Aayaa kahaan se yah honslaa re  
><strong>(Where did this courage come from?)<strong>

o re piyaa o re piyaa haaye  
>(<strong>O beloved...)<strong>

Taanaa-baanaa taanaa-baanaa buntii hawaa haaye bunti hawaa  
><strong>(The whole nature is conspiring against me<strong>)

Boonden bhii to aaye nahin baaz yahaan  
><strong>(Even the raindrops won't shower here again)<strong>

Saazish mein shaamil saaraa jahaan hai  
><strong>(The whole world is part of the plan)<strong>

har zarre zarre ki yah intezaar hai  
><strong>(I have waited for so long)<strong>

o re piyaa  
><strong>(O sweetheart)<strong>  
>o re piyaa haaye o re piyaa haaye<br>o re piyaa

nazaren bolen duniyaa bole  
><strong>(The glances are telling, the world is telling)<strong>

dil kii zabaan haaye dil kii zabaan  
><strong>(The story of my heart, oh, the story of my heart)<strong>

ishq maange ishq chaahe koii tuufaan  
><strong>(Love prays, love wishes for a storm)<strong>

chalnaa aahiste ishq nayaa hai  
><strong>(A new love slowly walks in)<strong>

pahalaa yah waadaa ham ne kiyaa hai  
><strong>(This is the first promise we made)<strong>

o re piyaa haaye o re piyaa haaye  
>o re piyaa piyaa<br>yah piyaa

nange pairon pe angaron pe chaltii rahii haaye chaltii rahii  
><strong>(I kept on walking barefooted on burning charcoal)<strong>

lagtaa hai ke gairo.n me.n me.n paltii rahii haaye  
><strong>(Oh, it seems that you were brought up among strangers)<strong>

le chal wahaa.n jo mulk teraa hai  
><strong>(Take me to the country which is yours)<strong>

zaahil zamaanaa dushman meraa hai haaye  
><strong>(Oh, the cruel world is my enemy)<strong>

o re piyaa haaye o re piyaa haaye...  
><strong>(O sweetheart)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love all my readers and reviews are heartily admired...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 shades of grey vs Rainbow

**Daughter of Shakespeare, with little bad grammar is back to fill you again in the world of ANGEL WHO GOT IN LOVE WITH THE DEMON... hope you don't want to crucify me for my delay and with a greater hope you guys are not getting bored and loving this... **** I got 1208 page views... and it's inspiring me even more to write... thanks a lot for loving me, loving my write up... 3 3 3**

**CHAPTER 14  
>Shades of grey Vs Rainbow**

"So, what's the progress"  
>"We got the cave" answered the orange face.<br>"Then why this delay" I questioned him... I have been very much suspicious of his actions, after Sakura got pregnant and he is up with this news. First of all, he can't be trusted and secondly he has been speeding up.  
>"Your pinkette exposure in the Suna... has bewared them, they have been trailing us, secured all the borders and other places and soon will catch us..."<br>"When we have been afraid of some soldiers and lame ninjas"  
>"Over confidence is not good to survive in this world. Separation of the jutsu will have to be done there in the cave, itself. We need time, and with their guards, it will be a bit difficult to cause such a scandal"<br>"Where is the cave?"  
>"Underground- 5Km below the main city, Things had to be well planned before execution."<br>"When"  
>"In another 2 weeks"<br>"Hn"

It was then Zetsu entered this ONLY CANDLE LITTED DAMP, COLD cell.

"Your presence is required" Zetsu directed to Madara.  
>Madara nodded and his body started evaporating until...<br>"Hope you aren't attached with that pinkette... it won't be good for all three of you"  
>and they vanished leaving me and a blue butterfly alone.<p>

'_How did you have trap here'_ my eyes weren't leaving that blue beauty that was flapping here and there in the faith of getting free but can't find the way.

I opened the curtain and let the light fall in the room and opened the window and the butterfly flew. Hope, someone could do the same for me, I could just hope... It's all getting nowhere.

* * *

><p>He was training so hard. Sasuke's breadth was so exhausted but was still full of his chakra; he wasn't pushing himself, for him it was just a warm up.<p>

Cool breeze was embracing his shirtless body to steal some of his sweat but looked so unsuccessful. Sun was gleaming from up just to enemata his gold rays on him... the scene was so peaceful and pleasing, when I knew the person in front of me was OUR Sasuke.  
>Sasuke eyes landed on me giving me a break from my perverted thoughts.<br>I smiled, he nodded...  
>He placed his kunai back in his holder, took a sigh and directed his feet towards '<em>us<em>' (me and my child )  
>"So how was your training"<br>"Good" a simple reply as it wasn't like I was expecting any fancy and long debate like replies, he is changing but not his one word answers but I like it this way only.  
>"Why are you smiling?" his question awaked me... literary.<br>Was I! Seriously I have lost myself...  
>"You can read my mind, ne..."<br>"I don't have to, it's obvious"  
>"It's been time you haven't searching my mind"<br>"these years trained me otherwise also, you are predictable"  
>The position I was in was rather uncomfortable, so I relaxed myself, stretching my legs straight and supporting my back from the big... flame tree. Sasuke's step was rather more comforting... he relaxed his head on my thighs and eyes up searching the red flower or through the leaf gaps the endless sky but my eyes were just on him.<br>In these days, we have been more comfortable with each other, he don't require the use of that jutsu to read my mind. He knows I can't stand much of his training, he knows when to stop, he knows what I want... he knows me better than me.  
>"In other two weeks..."<p>

" Madara has found the cave and we have both the scrolls, it's going to happen soon"  
>"Are you afraid?"<br>"For both of you"  
>"You said you could defeat him with your Amaratsu"<br>"He is no any ordinary ninja, he have been ruling our lives, he manipulated Pein and every great shinobi even he could deceive Itachi, and with you and your condition, I have lot to risk, he knows you are my loop hole, he can use you, everything had to be detailed out very systematically... Lot is at stake"  
>"Sasuke you know, I never wanted to be your weakness"<br>"You are not, the situation is... it is very cheesy and lot is at stake"  
>there was an unknown fear in his eyes... first time... he could lose everything... again...<br>"I am with you... always"  
>"I know... and you need not to worry, I snatched you between all this... all these years were my mistake and you won't carry the burden of my mistakes... anymore... I don't want you to regret your life and just because of me..."<br>I smiled...  
>"You are tired, let's have lunch first"<br>he just nodded...  
>I pulled out the basket and he release me...<br>"I just had made very simple"  
>"It's never a problem"<p>

"Sandwiches and flavored rice balls"  
>He took them...it wasn't that he hasn't tasted my cooking before, I mean even as team 7 on mission, I was the one to cook and in these years, I need to cook for myself but I wasn't o selfish to leave himself for kitchen work...<br>"Good"  
>then I realized something... this whole time when I plating his dishes... he was smiling... he was smiling... it's actually rare, I have seen him smiling... in these days but still, it's always feels like the first time... I mean come on... UCHIHA SASUKE SMILING!<br>"These days... you smile quite often"  
>His lips pierced... "Was I?"<br>"You didn't notice"  
>"It wasn't intentional."<br>"You know, you are being again that innocent child, I mean, Sasuke we knew before the massacre"  
>"One can't step back what's already done"<br>"But one can accept it change what still haven't done"  
>"It's easy to say"<br>"You have already started, you are being the change"  
>"How can you without seeing the result"<br>"Because I believe you, Naruto believe you, we have always believed you, it's time you believe in yourself and know what you have to do"  
>"Sakura, I think we should go, it's not good for you to exert yourself more"<br>"Sasuke, please... you need to understand that... it's you life... you are the one who has to take decision, neither Madara nor Itachi... it's your life not there's... you have to take responsibility of yourself..."  
>Things have became silent between us for that little time, he has to think upon it, and if he didn't accept it himself, I need to intimidate him...I can't see him being used... no one has right to play with his life even for his good or bad... it's his destiny, his faith...<p>

He laid there in my laps for hours... season changed... sky took the colors of homogenous red... then it got silently white and then at last black... but still stars were there to twinkle their light on us... they will always be there... whatever the faith might be...

* * *

><p>"Hinata, concentrate"<p>

I shouted as she was totally unfocused during their spar. I and Akamaru turmoil ourselves and lounged at Hinata...  
>Hinata saw us with her Byakugan, analyze us but...<br>"Ahhaaa"  
>She was on the ground and a string of blood trickle down her mouth...<br>"Huff, Hinata are you fine? Why didn't you dodge?"  
>"I was thinking... sorry... I didn't realize"<br>"Hinata, it's not the first time, you have been careless, what's going in your mind, it can be dangerous"

"Sorry Kiba..."  
>"Okkz... give your hand" I help hr pull up... obviously I know where her mind is ambling... Naruto... It's all been a lot disturbing to her...<br>"Hey Hinata..." she wasn't listening... her eyes were on the bridge  
>wait... Naruto... he has been on the bridge... but from when.<br>Hinata was staring at him and his eyes were on her... and I the biggest fool... this has to be stopped!  
>Then on another fraction of time... he took his steps to retreat...<br>and there was an inauspicious pain in her eyes... I was going to ask for a rematch but don' think, it will do any good...  
>"Hinata"<br>"Hn... Yes" She is back to reality, thank god.  
>"I was saying, I'm hungry, let's go for lunch"<br>she just nodded...

**XXX**

The whole trip was... Total annoyance...  
>it was like I am the only one with the mouth. She was all quite, and can't say even if she was either listening or not? She does spoke one or two times when I forced her.<br>Things were a lot better back then, she always listens and even if tatters she was responsive... I want that girl back.  
>"Here we are at Ichiraku"<br>I and Akamaru took are steps near it but she didn't...  
>"What is it Hinata"<br>"nothing, it's just can we do lunch somewhere else, I had a lot of ramen, kinder bore, let's try something else"  
>like I don't understand... Dude it's seriously frustrating, I never liked complex things... why can't things be simple and playful and heart attacking.<br>"I and Akamaru have no problem, let's go to _Krishna sagar_"  
>"That will be fine"<p>

** XXX**

'Thank god' Akamaru was with me... otherwise Hinata would have been like having walls in front of me... her attention were taken by musings of Naruto and I am the idiot who is in love with the one who can't love anyone other than him...  
>I will say to her... about my feelings... Naruto can't spoil things always. I chunk upon my dungas and filling the courage in me... and with the fear of disappointment I closed my eyes and speed out my feelings.<br>"Hinata I want to say something to you, all this time... these years... You have been with me... like a friend... always at my side... during missions, when we protected you, when we spared and all those happy and sad times... we have been together and I didn't realize when it happen... I love you Hinata... I love you more than anything in the world..." I took a sigh I waited for her reply but it never came and out of defeat I open my eyes to see her front of me... lost... she was in her own thoughts, she didn't even dare to see me...  
>"Hinata...' my voice was low and broken...<br>"Yes... did you said something to me"

And I called Naruto the idiot... I have been making the fool of mine all this time... She didn't even notice what I said...  
>"Nothing... it's just I remember, I have some stuff with Shino... I catch you later... I am finished.<br>I kept the money on the table and passed a smile  
>She didn't got what was happening... neither do I know...<br>But lately even she smiled at me... Not her original and passionate one but it matter because it's been the first time she smiled in all this mess.  
>"Come Akamaru" I announced and jumped out of the so-called café...<br>I and you were never meant to be together... things didn't happen my ways because they never meant to be happen she love him and he love her... than what is I am doing between them... I am her friend, Naruto's friend and then what I am doing is not worthwhile...  
>Hinata... I can't see her like this... all these years, when she was afraid, hesitant, sad, decisive... she have always came to us in the hope we are at her side, selflessly... This time also she wishes the same...<br>Naruto have been a true friend and now it's my time...  
>Akamaru ruffles his head on my stomach... it relaxes me... he know everything what's happening around, and he is as confused as I am...<br>I ruffled his hair back... "Things will be good soon"  
><em>'I hope so... I hope so'<em>

(**NOTE**: A translated Hindi song... TUNE JO NAA KAHA (WHAT YOU DIDN"T SAY) for Kiba, Hinata and Naruto...)

_Tune Jo Na kaha mein woh sunta raha  
><em>(what you didn't say, I kept listening to it)

_Khamakha bewaja khwaab buntha raha_  
>(Just for nothing, without any reason I kept weaving dreams.)<p>

_Tune jo na kaha, mein woh sunta raha  
><em>(What you didn't say, I kept listening to it)

_Khamakha bewaja khwaab buntha raha  
><em>(Just for nothing, without any reason I kept weaving dreams.)

_Jaane kiski humein lag gayi hai nazar  
><em>(I do not know whose evil eye casted upon us)

_Is shehar mein na apna tikana raha  
><em>(Now there is not one such place left for me in this city)

_Durr chaahat se mein apni chalta raha  
><em>(I kept on walking away from my love)

_Khamaka bewaja khwaab buntha raha  
><em>(Just for nothing, without any reason I kept weaving dreams.)

_Dard pehle se hai zyaada  
><em>(The pain is more than the previous one)

_Khud se phir yeh kiya wada  
><em>(I than made a promise to myself)

_Khamosh nazrein rahe bezuban  
><em>(The silent eyes should remain dumb)

Abb na pehale si baatein hai  
>(Now the conversations are not like the previous ones)<p>

_Bolo tho lab thar tharatein hai  
><em>(Now when I speak, my lips quiver)

_Raaz yeh dil ka, na ho bayaan  
><em>(I am not able to say the secret of my heart out loud)

_Ho gaya ke aasar koi hum pe nahin  
><em>(No effect has done to me)

_Hum safar mein toh hai, humsafar hai nahin  
><em>(I am in a journey, but there is no partner with me)

_Dur jaata raha, paas aata raha  
><em>(I kept on going away and coming close)

_Khamaka bewaja khwaab buntha raha  
><em>(Just for nothing, without any reason I kept weaving dreams.)

_Aaya woh phir nazar aise, baat chidne lagi phir se_  
>(She appeared in such way again that the same thing happening again)<p>

_Aankho mein chubhta kal ka dhuwaa  
><em>(The smoke of yesterday is troubling my eyes)

_Haal tera na hum sa hai  
><em>(You situation is not like mine)

_Is khushi mein kyun gham sa hai  
><em>(So why in this happiness there is a sorrow)

_Basane laga kuyn phir woh jahan  
><em>(Why are we settling our world again)

_Woh jahan dur jisase gaye the nikal  
><em>(The world which we left before)

_Phir se yaadon ne kar di hai jaise pehal  
><em>(Seems like the memories have become aggressive again)

_Lamha beeta huwa, dil dukhata raha_  
>(The past kept paining my heart)<p>

_Khamaka bewaja khwaab bunata raha  
><em>(Just for nothing, without any reason I kept weaving dreams.)

_Tune jo na kaha, mein woh sunta raha  
><em>(What you didn't say, I kept listening to it)

_Khamakha bewaja khwaab buntha raha  
><em>(Just for nothing, without reason I kept weaving dreams)

_Jaane kiski humein lag gayi hai nazar  
><em>(I do not know whose evil eye casted upon us)

_Is shehar mein na apna tikana raha_  
>(Now there is not one such place left for me in this city)<p>

_Durr chaahat se mein apni chalta raha  
><em>(I kept on walking away from my love)

_Bhuj gayi aag thi, dhaag jalta raha  
><em>(The fire has become ashes, yet the mark still continues to remain.)

**Love you guys...Read and review... **** Next chapter... Next month... Stay tuned... **


	15. Chapter 15 Butterfly

**Tooo soon, I know something which isn't expected, especially from me... But the thing is there just few chapters left of my SO-CALLED novel... but for all Sasu- Saku lovers... I'll have a sequel...yes I'll have a sequel so no disheartening expression... just smile and enjoy under my company... and please in return- REVIEW... common guys... after reading the chapters there can be a humble work done other than switching off the computers, it is to type a good or even bad comments...  
>hope you like this one...<br>**

**Chapter 15  
>Butterfly<strong>

'_I'll solve everything today; I should have done it a long time before'_ I raced to Shino, Akamaru was behind me.  
>Passing the stunned KONOHAN's a side I passed the markets. Shino must have been going out for the mission... Out of the crowd, I ran towards the Konoha gates...<br>and far away I could smell his scent... and then with increase of my speed within seconds I could see him...  
>"SHINO!"<br>He stopped... turning his face towards me...  
>"Kiba...? Akamaru...?"<br>I huffed a lot...  
>"Need... you're... Help"<br>he waited for me to complete my PANTING and then my words. I regained my composure and started again, "Hinata, she is upset, we have to do something"  
>"why the change of mind?"<br>He questioned, which I have already answered.  
>"She is upset and we are her team and know everything, we can't just keep quiet"<br>"Good, I need to go"  
>"WHAT!" I shouted at his disconcert-ness...<br>"I will help but after the mission, wait for me two days"  
>"TWO DAYS!" I was in rage with his abnormal unusual, unfriendly and cloistered demeanor "till then, I would solve everything myself"<br>"Fine, then do it"  
>"What is with you"<br>"nothing"  
>"I thought you would be a help! And thanks a lot for proving me wrong" I made a face.<br>"You can do it yourself"  
>"Whatever, I will"<br>"so, what's you goanna do"  
>"I... I... I"<br>"go and talk to Neji"  
>"NEJI!" I was flabbergasted by his suggestion "If you don't want to help, then fine... But don't suggest ways for suicide"<br>"Do you have something better?"  
>OK! I have to think, otherwise...<br>"Well... I... think" and then suddenly something stroke me "I'll talk to Hinata and Naruto... eliminating their disparities... I mean... what's the point of talking to Neji when both of them are even not together... yo... "  
>Akamaru roared quietly.<br>"Huff... your wish... but don't worsen the condition even more"  
>"What worse can happen..."<br>"They both are separated because of Hinata's clan and her family rules... So don't do anything, your godly actions can make HER pay"  
>"Ya... Ya... I know" Well this thing never accompanied my mind...<br>but his only visible arched brow... made me realize he got that... these years have made us teach this much about each other.

"Shino... we had to go" two ninja screamed from behind.  
>Wow! I didn't notice them, till now.<br>He nodded to them and returned to me again.  
>"So, anything else..."<br>"Umm... nothing... "  
>"Then meet you two days later..."<br>"Okkz... good luck with your mission..."  
>"And you good luck with your un-mapped plot"<br>"Ya...Ya" I made a face "Let's get going Akamaru"  
>And we tend to leave until...<br>"And what about you..." Shino remarked.  
>This was the question, I couldn't answer<br>"you should go..."  
>and we left... it's really painful yet satisfying...<p>

"Zetsu!" I was bewildered with his unexpected visit.  
>I left my warm-up exercise and let my focus fall on the black-white so called human who was popping his half body from the wall... Is he really a human?<br>"What is it?"  
>"Madara send me to remind you... tomorrow is the day"<br>"I know"  
>"Well... Suna know of our location"<br>"How..."  
>"Pinky attracts too much attention..."<br>"So... when to leave..."  
>"Tomorrow... or you can say... in other few hours"<br>"Where..."  
>"Directly... In the cave... tomorrow, with that pinky... we'll put out the seal off... And"<br>"And..." There was something more... something serious...  
>"She might... I mean she will lose her child"<br>"So!"  
>"You have no problem with that"<br>"Why I should have?"  
>"umm... we have the idea, you want to revive your clan"<br>"I have some other goal, for now"  
>"Okkz... He want you to kill her or leave her" I knew some or the other point, this will happen but it felt so soon and many of things are so unprepared "She is a hind- race to us, she slow us down and create problems for exposure and even reveling information other details and such as hideout, we can't reveal it to her"<br>"I know..."  
>"So, what's you will do with that girl"<br>"That's none of your business"  
>"Ok...Ok..."<br>"Something else"  
>"you know the proceedings, you read the scroll'<br>"Yes..."  
>"Suna has prepared their army, we can't afford more delays, they are going to attack tomorrow, before they track us over here, we had to abandon this place..."<br>At that time Sakura entered our RENDEVOUZ... we already discussed what we had to... Her entrance has created a tension or a kind of silence... Zetsu was over and he took his steps to leave.  
>"Farewell pinkette"<br>and he left.

She didn't reply or responded but her first reaction was... her hands formed a safety net over her child... And we were left alone in silence.

She was on terrace... warm wind blew her face, and her hand over her stomach. I reached her quietly...  
>"Tomorrow is the day"<br>"Yes..." she knew. "Afraid..."  
>"Not for me but for the baby"<br>I smirked she guessed why.  
>"It doesn't mean, I don't believe you, I trust you with my life, but today... when it's too near, I'm afraid for her, she's not even in this world and she may no ever ... Be..." tears fall down her cheeks<br>"Sakura, please... now don't cry" I took her in my arms and pecked her cheeks.  
>"What is going in your mind Sasuke, I don't even know your plan"<br>"things will be over by tomorrow, and nothing more... tomorrow everything will be over"  
>"and then... will you come back to Konoha"<br>"I need top plan for tomorrow, I'm going to library"  
>"Suna library!"<br>"Relax... "  
>"I know... but..."<br>"You are taking unnecessary stress... you should rest and this weather is not good for you"  
>I let my eyes fall on her still flattened stomach, within who my child is growing... I don't know what to feel nor do I know what to react, first time I'm feeling... this sun should never set... I don't know what to do... I need some time, I don't even I'll be succeeded in what I'll do... just few hours... just few hours...<br>dust flew over the evening sun... it was there yet un-blazing... sky was unaffected by its flame... and soon he won't be there any more...  
><strong>(Note: SONG TIME... Hindi song... 'Samay ka pahiya' (wheel of time)... guys I'm giving you the best songs of India... with translations please give little time, they carry an art to admire)<strong>

krodh ke bojh ko mann pe uthaaye kaahe chalata hai praani  
><em>(Where is human going with carrying the load of pain in heart?)<em>  
>kshama jo shatru ko bhi kar de, wahi mukt hai, wahi gyani<br>_(forgivness is the way to heaven, and who to is elite)_

Samay ka pahiya chalata hai, din dhalata hai, raat aati hai  
><em>(wheel of time goes on... sun sets and night comes)<em>  
>raat mein jab ek chhota sa, nanha sa dipak jalata hai<br>_(when in night, a small, tiny candle burns)_  
>usaki jarasi jyot sahi, par dur se usako dekh koi barso ka musaafir girte girte sanbhalata hai<br>_(even his light is enough to show the man his path, to stop him from slipping)_  
>samay ka pahiya chalata hai, din dhalata hai, raat aati hai<br>_(wheel of time goes on... sun sets and night comes)_

maine jaate jaate jaana kaun hai apna kaun paraaya  
><em>(Man only knew, who his and who's no while he is leaving the world)<em>  
>Bas tu hi mera apna hai, bas tune pyaar nibhaaya<br>_(And who is our, is the only one who love us till the very end)_  
>kaam krodh aur lobh main dhaj? kar ja sakata hoon<br>_(even in work, load or pain... how could I tell)_  
>tujhko chaahu bhi toh main kaise bhula sakata hoon<br>_(I can't ever forget you, what so ever)_  
>tera pyaar bhi ek bandhan hai, tu hi bata kya main mukti pa sakata hoon<br>_(Even your love is a cage, how can I get free from this world then)_  
>tu nahi jaanata tu mera abb hai kya<br>_(You don't what you are to me)_  
>tujhko hoon dekhata toh dil kaise pighalata hai<br>_(When I saw, my hearty melts)_

samay ka pahiya chalata hai, din dhalata hai, raat aati hai  
><em>(wheel of time goes on... sun sets and night comes)<em>

Din mein soya, raat aayi toh abb jaaga soya kab tha  
><em>(Slept all day and awoke when it's night all round)<em>  
>abb kya suraj dhunde pagale, dub gaya suraj kab ka<br>_(Now wht's the point of finding sun when it's already setted)_  
>barso pehle jo thi ik nadi pyaar ki beh gayi woh nadi<br>_(Once there was a river filled of love... now there is just dryness)_  
>haath abb tu kya malata hai<br>(Now why are you so restless?)

Samay ka pahiya chalata hai, din dhalata hai, raat aati hai  
><em>(wheel of time goes on... sun sets and night comes)<em>  
>raat mein jab ek chhota sa, nanha sa dipak jalata hai<br>_(when in night, a small, tiny candle burns)_  
>usaki jarasi jyot sahi, par dur se usako dekh koi barso ka musaafir girte girte sanbhalata hai<br>_(even his light is enough to show the man his path, to stop him from slipping)_  
>samay ka pahiya chalata hai, din dhalata hai, raat aati hai<br>_(wheel of time goes on... sun sets and night comes)_

aasma mein jagmag taare, meri aankh mein jhilmil aansu  
><em>(sky is filled of twinkling stars)<em>  
>kaha chhupa hai koi isaara toh de de tu<br>_(just, give me where are you, just give me a hint,)_

Samay ka pahiya chalata hai, din dhalata hai, raat aati hai  
><em>(wheel of time goes on... sun sets and night comes)<em>  
>raat mein jab ek chhota sa, nanha sa dipak jalata hai<br>_(when in night, a small, tiny candle burns)_  
>usaki jarasi jyot sahi, par dur se usako dekh koi barso ka musaafir girte girte sanbhalata hai<br>_(even his light is enough to show the man his path, to stop him from slipping)_  
>samay ka pahiya chalata hai, din dhalata hai, raat aati hai<br>_(wheel of time goes on... sun sets and night comes)_

**Read and review... hope you love this chapter I'll update as soon as possible and please REVIEW**... **Love you guys  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16 premonition

**Just more six chapters to go... I'm a lot excited and I'll be giving you all of them before 1****st**** January... And on 1****st**** January there will be a gift for you... A surprise, so I'm in no mood to reveal it to you yet... Wait five days more guys... You'll love it... But for now enjoy this one**

**Chapter 16  
>Premonition<strong>

He was silent, peacefully gazing the restless water... He was drenched in his thoughts, I knew it, because he didn't admire my presence and I knew he won't ever, so I know there had to be something. Breeze was quite yet it has hidden hair in her. I tip toed to him... He at last recognizes my presence by a kind smile which was his way to conceal his surprise. Years of sand had taught me this, well this is just a part, I know his heart, and his breadth is enough to tell what his sleeves are up to, one of the very reasons, he isn't able to surprise or shock me for years... I can predict his every action, before it is even acted.  
>"Good evening Neji"<br>he just nodded as reply.  
>"It's cold here..."<br>"Then why are you so late outside?" was his reply to my genuine statement.  
>"Well, it's something you should answer" I knew what it was all about, but he need to let it all out, it will loosen him a bit and let him think more clearly.<br>"Hinata... Naruto, they can't be together, Naruto no doubt, love him and always will. But Hinata's status will be problem for her in the future, it's against clan's rule, her father won't ever bend his rules even for her daughter, it's best to break things now before she took any step she might get herself in trouble in future."  
>"But why, what's problem with Naruto"<br>"Main house people marriages are only done to important people usually of kings, queen, princess, Kage's and other important members"  
>"Then there won't be any problem, Naruto will be Hokage, and we all know that day will come soon, it's something we all sure of. He has reasons for it, it's his life goal, then following his footsteps, for Sasuke and now even for Hinata... he will do it"<br>"Tenten, I have no doubt he will, but nine-tails, I have never discriminated him on this basis, nor uncle will, but our clan will never let that happen even if he is the Hokage."  
>"Neji, you think too much"<br>"She is my sister, and Naruto- he told me way out of the palm lines, and I don't want to push them on the path, they will both regret, few roads should never be taken"  
>I didn't said anything, I just have nothing to say. Then something pricked me also...<br>"Neji, should I ask something..."  
>She arched his brow... but instead of pointing out '<em>when have you required permission'<em> he politely nodded "Go on"  
>"Ummm..." and my instinct drop and I realize it wasn't the time now...<br>He was waiting for my replies which never came and I changed the subject.  
>"Actually, my family knows about us... I mean of our relationship" something which we have hidden from all our friends from almost 3 years..."It wasn't intentional, it slipped and they caught"<br>"And..."  
>"They want you at dinner"<br>"My body is not **weapon-proof"**  
>"You are safe"<br>and we both giggled...  
>"Hope so" was his only reply.<br>And we both were there for hours... under silver glow of moon on the bridge viewing the dynamic wonder of life.

* * *

><p>I was in the part of the Suna library, which wasn't allowed to be entered by any person without the permission of Kazekage. Well, after I left Konoha what legal work I have done... I believe none.<p>

Well, I got the scroll, which I was searching; I had always known Madara was never my well-wisher and it can't just be a slip of mind...  
>It is the only way out, Sakura...<br>I kept it safe in bag and leap out to carry off my designed plot, things have to be turn in my favor, what so ever.

* * *

><p>I just entered my room, when I saw a letter on the bed and the window open...<br>after my long hour training and stressing my mind over Naruto, I just need a relief out of things at least for now, I love Naruto but in no way I would disobey Neji. I just took a sigh, comb my hair, took a sip of coffee and let my hands slip to the letter.  
><em>Dear Hinata,<br>meet me at the great Konoha bridge, 9 pm at night. Alone and it's important.  
>Kiba<em>  
>I knew it was Kiba, his handwriting and Akamaru's scent... but what was so important, his behavior was kind of odd... from the morning, and well it has been time with.<p>

* * *

><p>I just open my door, to find a letter on the floor. Well, I know it's Kiba- his and Akamaru's scent is all over, but what was in his mind... I was having some idea it was about Hinata...<br>I flicked open the letter to find a message which just increased my curiosity.  
><em>Naruto,<br>meet me at the great Konoha bridge, 9 pm at night. Alone and it's important.  
>Kiba<br>_I crumpled the paper and throw it in the dustbin... W my room was not less than that.

* * *

><p>"1st squad- set"<br>"2nd squad-set"  
>"3rd squad- set"<br>"Medical squad -set"  
>As I checked the attendance from my list in my office. Matsuri was at left... checking the attendance... while Kankuro and Temari were checking the area and the allocation.<br>They all were waiting for my instructions.  
>"So for now, what information we are having is that there are 3 Akatsuki members and one capturer in this area... this is their base..." As I open the map and guided them. "1st squad north and east while 2nd squad-south and west and 3rd squad which include me, Temari and Kankuro and five Anbu will enter the hideout, one medical member- Akshi will be with us. Our work is to bring out the girl safe and capture maximum of the Akatsuki members, we had to know what they were doing in our territory all these months... And this had to be kept from the public. They might get scared with the news... plan has to be conquered tomorrow and Matsuri..."<br>"Yes, sensei"  
>"is there any news from the squad eyeing them now"<br>"They send... everything was peaceful, Zetsu has shown the appearance but they can't detect Madara's chakra and everything is silenced..."  
>"Send them the news... we want them safe home"<br>"Ok sensei" replied with a polite cheerful smile and liveliness and escaped as she got the information.  
>"And it's for you people also, I want my soldiers to be home to serve even in future"<br>and there were acknowledgement all across the room...  
>"You can leave"<br>and there was silence...  
>"Temari, Kankuro... is everything done"<br>"yup" Temari politely answered...  
>"Sensei" Matsuri entered with a halt...<br>there is something not good... and I have an idea, what is was about... but I got wrong.  
>"Someone has entered the Suna library"<br>it was unexpected.  
>"Who"<br>"Anbu says they detect the scent of Sasuke Uchiha"

"What, Temari... search the whole library, check the record... what is missing... or is there something touched... I want the report in two hours..."  
>"Ok..." Temari left, followed by Kankuro<br>_'I want to help Sasuke, but things are following behind... It's not just for Naruto but Sasuke himself, but he is making it impossible for me... I can't step out my own boundaries; my decision is not my own but of Suna... things have changed a lot... and don't do anything you may lose people you have dear. You don't know-how lucky you are... and things are not falling in place, last time I met Sakura... She is afraid... She was afraid from you and right now Sakura is my biggest confusion... I have hard premonition'_  
>Till then Matsuri was compiling the papers and cleaning my desk.<br>"Sensei"  
>"Hmm"<br>"You are thinking hard"  
>"Just planning for tomorrow"<br>"Was it Naruto"  
>I looked at her in surprise, she knew a lot about me.<br>"Not particularly, it's about Sasuke... he is not someone I know anymore"

"I'm worried about Sakura, would she be fine"  
>"I don't know... I could just hope"<br>she smiled and keeping the last file in place... "Things will be fine tomorrow"  
>"Matsuri, its quiet late... you should leave now"<br>"Ok, sensei..."  
>"Matsuri"<br>"What sensei" she turned with confusion in her eyes...  
>"What is in your mind, you want to say something"<br>she first didn't seem to say so, but when I pressurize her... She let out her demand.  
>"Sensei, umm... could I also join you tomorrow at the retrieval mission"<br>"Matsuri... I know you want to help, I know you have made out to be Chunin... but it's dangerous, and allowing you on this mission will be like a suicide mission for you... Well you are helping in your own very ways"  
>she just nodded but I wasn't satisfied, I know there was something churning in her head... god knows what, I don't want her to pay for her childishness.<br>"Good night Sensei" she greeted and took her steps to door... but before... she moved to the window, closed the window... stopping the chilly waves inside...  
>then... I know something was coming... I stroked me...<br>"Matsuri... away from window"  
>BOOM!<br>"AAHHHAA"  
>It was Madara. He was standing in my office... Matsuri was just left by inches; she was enrolled by my sand... my eyes were on him...<br>"Madara" orange face was really irritating me.  
>"Just want to know about your little planning for tomorrow"<br>"You'll see it tomorrow"  
>he gave viscous laugh "You're highly qualified what so ever Junín and Anbu will be no match... there will just be blood"<br>"Why are you here..."  
>"Just inquiries, take back... hope you remember the last time"<br>"I didn't forget and I even learn"  
>"Hmm, if you want a death wish, I don't care..."<br>I didn't reply and without greeting he just vanishes... Matsuri may be confused with his presence but I know he was forwarding her hand for peaceful deal... which I rejected... Then my eyes fall on her again... she wasn't confused but afraid... and she was thinking she could be a part of this mission... she has a lot to learn...  
>I took a deep sigh<br>"Matsuri"  
>She didn't reply<br>"Matsuri"  
>Her eyes were blazing out.<br>I left my seat and called for her again and this time she answered...  
>"Yes Sensei..."<br>"Nothing... today I'll leave you home... come"

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: Song time... Hindi song... Kyon hai Yeh khamoshiyan (<strong>_**why there is such silence**_**) hope you love this one, Enjoy)  
><strong>Kyon! Hai Yeh Khamoshiyan  
><em>(why, there is such a silence)<em>  
>Jaane Kyon Tehri Hai Hai Zubaan<br>_(don't know why, my tongue is yours)_  
>Jaane Kya Hogaya<br>_(don't know why)_  
>Mausam Bhi Hai Naya<br>_(This season is new)_  
>Sukhi Zameen<br>_(land is dry)_  
>Bheega Hai Aasmaan<br>_(damp is sky)_

Kyon Hai Yeh Majbooriyan  
><em>(why there are such limitations)<em>  
>Jaane Kyon Bebas Hai Hum Yahan<br>_(don't know why are e so helpless)_  
>Jaane Kyon Tehri Hai Hai Zubaan<br>_(don't know why, my tongue is yours)_  
>Jaane Kya Hogaya<br>(don't know why)  
>Mausam Bhi Hai Naya<br>_(This season is new)_  
>Sukhi Zameen<br>_(land is dry)_  
>Bheega Hai Aasmaan<br>_(damp is sky)_

Jo Phele Thi Abb Woh Nahi Hai Hawaien  
><em>(wind is not same as before)<em>  
>Kya Ho Gaya Hai Yeh Kaise Bataein<br>_(what has happen to us,how could I tell)_

Humne Socha Nahi Tha  
><em>(We have never thought)<em>  
>Aaasun Mein Doobega Lamha Khushi Ka<br>_(our happiest moment would be drenched in tears)_  
>Kaise Yeh Silsile Hain<br>_(how are these paths)_  
>Haan Pass Phir Bhi Bahaut Faslein Hain<br>_(we are close, yet too far)_

Kyon Hain Yeh Tanhaiyan  
><em>(why are such solitude)<em>  
>Jane Kyon Suna Sa Hai Jahan<br>_(why there is such dryness)_  
>Din Jaise Raat Hai<br>_(days are just like night)_  
>Jaane Kya Baat Hai<br>_(don't know what's the thing)_  
>Rootha Hua Hai Humse Yeh Sama<br>_(upset is happiness from us)_

Jo Phele Thi Abb Woh Nahi Hai Hawaien  
><em>(wind is not same as before)<em>  
>Kya Ho Gaya Hai Yeh Kaise Bataein<br>(what has happen to us,how could I tell)

Rishte Bekhre Hue Hain  
><em>(relations are all aparted)<em>  
>Phir Se Inhe Jod Le Sochte Hain<br>_(still, they all can be mended)_

Raahein Kehne Lagi Hai  
><em>(paths have started stating)<em>  
>Apni Juda Koi Manzil Nahi Hai<br>_(no roads are not away)_

Kyon! Hai Yeh Khamoshiyan  
><em>(why, there is such a silence)<em>  
>Jaane Kyon Tehri Hai Hai Zubaan<br>_(don't know why, my tongue is yours)_  
>Jaane Kya Hogaya<br>_(don't know why)_  
>Mausam Bhi Hai Naya<br>_(This season is new)_  
>Sukhi Zameen<br>_(land is dry)_  
>Bheega Hai Aasmaan<br>_(damp is sky)_

Kyon Hai Yeh Majbooriyan  
><em>(why there are such limitations)<em>  
>Jaane Kyon Bebas Hai Hum Yahan<br>_(don't know why are e so helpless)_  
>Jaane Kyon Tehri Hai Hai Zubaan<br>_(don't know why, my tongue is yours)_  
>Jaane Kya Hogaya<br>_(don't know why)_  
>Mausam Bhi Hai Naya<br>_(This season is new)_  
>Sukhi Zameen<br>_(land is dry)_  
>Bheega Hai Aasmaan<br>_(damp is sky)_

Jo Phele Thi Abb Woh Nahi Hai Hawaien  
><em>(wind is not same as before)<em>  
>Kya Ho Gaya Hai Yeh Kaise Bataein<br>_(what has happen to us,how could I tell)_

Jo Phele Thi Abb Woh Nahi Hai Hawaien  
><em>(wind is not same as before)<em>  
>Kya Ho Gaya Hai Yeh Kaise Bataein<br>_(what has happen to us,how could I tell)_

**So soon... I know... just preparing for your surprise and one more promise for you all... two chapters tomorrow... love you guys.**  
><strong>till then bye... read and REVIEW please<strong>  
><strong>love Riya<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 haps and mishaps of shadow

**Life is full of haps and mishaps; these are the shadow of each other... Bringing you my life's part... and time, adorned with the perseverance, contemplation and FINGERS hard-work...  
>Read and Review.<strong>

**Chapter 17  
>Haps and Mishaps of Shadow<strong>

Night was dark- as usual; breeze is cold- as usual; moon is white- as usual, time is 9:30-as usual...  
>so don't both of these love suck idiot don't know how to see a clock, I have called them for 9 and they already are thirty minutes late...<br>Akamaru roared and it's translation- _you don't have patience_.  
><em>How many more stories this cadaverous water has taken with him... How many more chat has been absorbed by this bridge which stood here for almost 100 years...<em>  
>"God! Someone save me... poetic... its suck, where hell is both of them"<br>I screamed to myself or so-called Akamaru who was yawning at the very moment.  
>Then I caught the sight of Hinata.<br>"Good evening"  
>"Yo... evening"<br>She smiled at my response... fake a smile... much better  
>"So what was so important"<br>"Well it was..."  
>I was trailed off by the sound of Naruto. He at last arrived.<br>No greeting and he started  
>"I was thinking you want to talk <strong>about<strong> Hinata and not **with** Hinata"  
>As his eyes stare down at Hinata, and so unusually- this time didn't even Hinata, kept her tongue in...<br>"I didn't call for you"  
>and this was enough to say... both were comfortable with each other and a kind of habitual and trying to something out of ordinary and if you ask me <em>'I'm the biggest idiot that's why I'm in between'<em>  
>"Could your cold war can be put on hiatus, for few minutes... please" I literally screamed out... they both were chewing my whatever left brain...<br>"I called both of you, so I could talk... and please only I'll talk, what work you are here for is to listen"  
>None of them responded so I knew I was clear, so now it's my turn and I don't know what to do or to say...<br>"Well, starting with I'm here to talk about BOTH OF YOU"  
>this arched their attention and I knew the moment Hinata wants to leave; but before she could I pulled her hand and force her to stay and to listen.<br>"Hinata, please- it's important, because of him- our team is breaking and things have to be cleared off"  
>"Kiba..." before she could retort I continued.<br>"Ok... first of all, clearing one fact... You both love each other"  
>I was accepting allegations and I got.<br>"Love is only on my part not from her" Naruto stated.  
>Hinata first didn't say anything but she even stated... "He is right, I don't love him... It was just a crush" her eyes were on the ground... and we all know what does it mean- LIE<br>"Common Hinata, you love him, you always had and you always will... then stop lying..."  
>"I'm not" she chuckle in her velvet voice.<br>"You are..."  
>she didn't responded...<br>"And I know why, Shino knows... Because of your family... it's Neji"  
>"What" this was Naruto... well that's why I say him brainless-bony... I mean it was very clear and always had.<br>"Well, for those who don't know, she is not accepting the fact- because your love is against her clan rules"  
>"Kiba..."<br>"Hinata... stop being an idiot... You love him and say it... confesses it..."  
>"It's not because of him..."<br>"Then why your break up is affecting you" I glared down at her sharp while just refuses my REUTERS.  
>"It's not"<br>I felt flame agonizing in me and I jolted her shoulder and howl at her...  
>"It's not... then why can't you face Naruto, why you have to pass from his home just to see once, if he's alright, why don't you enter Ichiraku, why you neglect any mission with him, why you don't even call him, why you always look at the moon at night, because you know he is also looking at it... Why Hinata...Why... Say he doesn't affect you, say you don't love him"<br>"I love him, his every action affects me, every breadth is life for me, I love him... I love him just so much..." and she cried out loud and I took her in my arms to console her to comfort her.  
>And I know things will be fine... Naruto will call for her, hi know he can't see her cry, he'll also say his magical words and they will embrace each other... the end... <strong>BUT<strong>...  
>no story can be completed without this but.<br>"I don't love her" Naruto announced.  
>His face was stoic, like stating- grass is green, sky is blue and I'm an idiot...<br>"I don't love her, because love can't exist without trust and today I came to know she never had that on me... she was right... it was just a crush... love is too big for her to understand and handle."  
>"Naruto..."<br>"What Hinata, when I should have been there for you, you didn't let me... you never have thought me deserved enough... In this relationship, you weren't the only... So how could you make decision for both of us?"  
>She just sobbed and begged and I know it was better that I don't intervene.<br>"Even if it's your family, I won't ever force you, we would have done something... together... but you don't even wait for that moment..."  
>He waited when she didn't answer, nor there any change of reaction... He continued.<br>"You know I loved a girl who was courageous enough but I wrong... she was a coward... she is a same girl I knew 8 years before... she had never changed"  
>He took his steps to retreat, I want to stop him, this was going too intense and opposite... I thought just making Hinata confess will things good again but... it has worsened...<br>Before I could... Hinata parted from me... and ran to Naruto...  
>she embrace him from back... her tears fall on his shoulder.<br>"Naruto, I'm sorry... I... Can't live without you... Please don't go... This time with you... Please Naruto... I love you... I trust you... Just don't go... I beg you...please don't go"  
>tears fall and she begged but she didn't leave him... my eyes were watered... I felt a dagger in my heart... but I know she is happy... she is my Hinata again. I miss her too much.<br>Naruto didn't move but I knew he has melted... he has a lot in his mind; it was of Hinata, even for his team-mate and he let out on Hinata... because he know she is her.. I was an idiot to even think I could be a part of her... she was always complete with him, she always for him...  
>I decided to leave them in solitude but before some identical steps...<br>"Neji"  
>I wasn't the only one who was shrugged by his tip toe... Naruto and Hinata both have noticed and have broken parted.<br>"Hinata..." it was Neji.  
>He let his steps to her... held her hand and without a word... took her with him... Hinata was just gapping at Naruto... and there he stood silent... yet were restless in themselves... they were quiet when they all have bottomless words to say...<br>Shino was right... It was Neji... to whom I should talk.  
>Things were getting clearer, but still there were clouds... Naruto is aware of her limitations and there with her limitations she has shown her courage to cross it... the bond they have formed now can't be broken... nor any misunderstanding can interpret them now...<p>

* * *

><p>Till I reached the Kage-tower, my room was as it was before with the cement, wood and paint intact. All the papers and file were checked and properly projected and no one can say there was a blast in my room almost an hour before and all the credit goes to- Temari. She was never good with cleaning and caring work and sees her now...<br>I let my ass settle on my seat...  
>"So, I heard some babbling from officers... is it true"<br>She was indicating towards Madara...  
>"If you are talking of presence of Madara, then it's true"<br>and with that there was sudden hyper in her...  
>"What he was doing here"<br>"He was here for a peaceful procession in his own very ways... He wants to do no harm to any citizen, he has a work over here, and he'll peacefully do it and will leave"  
>"And..."<br>"And I eradicate his deal, I can't allow him to fulfill his dirty needs"  
>she nodded... and where have you been.<br>"Matsuri was a kind of backed by his presence, just dropping her home"  
>she didn't reply anything to it... and right now, this wasn't the topic.<br>"So what you got"  
>"Well, we crosschecked, it was Sasuke and he stole one scroll- <em>Mamoru Shi-rodu<em>- protective shield" She kept a report on my table "and this is about that scroll and shield"  
>And this was like a light in dark... "Did he stole anything else or checked... or anything else"<br>"Nothing, he particularly came for that scroll, he search for it, took it and left... he did no disturbance with anything else"  
>and there was a smirk on my face which was very well caught by Temari<br>"What is it?" I opened the file of Madara given to us by Konoha and indicated this jutsu out of the thousands on his known technique... but she was still clueless.  
>"Well, it is that, Sasuke requires one technique which Madara only knows... it states... they both are together for their own greed and are clueless of each other's action. It's good for us... this point can be taken care during fight and then, this jutsu only work for 24 hours thus... It can be stated... he need this protective jutsu for tomorrows fight and may be for Sakura"<br>"How can you be so sure"  
>"I'm just stating possibilities, this jutsu which he has stolen is no just too easy for great shin obi's to accomplish but that scroll is $2Crore because it was original scroll and this jutsu was established by first Kazekage and it's a treasure of Suna"<br>"So, he might want money"  
>Ok , that was the stupidest reason... but because of the high mrp, it can be take in account.<br>"Temari, it can be... but its probability is less almost negligible"  
>"But what so amazing in the fact."<br>"If he has stolen the scroll for Sakura, then she is safe"  
>As my eyes were locked with the moon even if it was hazy under the shadows of sand.<p>

* * *

><p>I knew she was in my room, I can smell her hear her small breadths even from the stairs...she was so careless for a shinobi, well I don't know if she was ever fitted for the title of shinobi or not... it just give her a negative phase... she is like a women of substance... which she has proven me over the years...<p>

I opened the door to find her on my bed... sleeping... she might have fallen asleep... waiting for me usually if someone would enter my room, touch even a thing... He would be dead by single glare but she- she was always different... every rule has to be bent for her... she was an angel, at least in my life.

I moved to her kissed her forehead lovingly and ruffles my fingertips on her stomach... I tried to be as polite as I could... she was so delicate and the child which she carried was even subtle, I almost fear to touch her to even hurt them a bit... and for tomorrow... more than anyone else I had to be ready... I never thought I would become so difficult for me...

Evading in my thoughts, I pulled her up in my arms, so deliberately and moved towards the basement... where I had already prepared seal design and alphabets, between them, I pulled her on the cold floor in this cold dry breeze of desert. And without wasting any time I made the curve requisite tattoo on her stomach with my blood and started the jutsu as described in the scroll.

XXX

It took me one hour and almost all of my chakra to complete the _Mamoru Shi-rodu _jutsu, but now she is protected.  
>She curled up on one side and on the other side, I just quietly lay, seeing her chest rise and fall peacefully. Maybe it would be the last time she would be so careless near me... it may be the last time I could see her without any regret, life has been so unfair with her, she don't deserve this, and all she is getting because of me... tomorrow will be a long day of her, for my child, for me and even the last...<br>things won't be same for now on... I just close my eyes from reality and just wish to be in dream, where things could be my way... path which I chose, I knew I had to lose a lot, but first time it pains, first time there is fear... I never want to feel again...  
>life is full of haps and mishaps; they are the shadow of each other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Song time: Tu Na jaane Aas Paas hai Khuda (You don't know, god is around you)<strong>

**Dhundhla jaayein jo manzilein**  
><strong>Ik pal ko tu nazar jhuka<strong>  
><strong>Jhuk jaaye sar jahan wahin<strong>  
><strong>Milta hai rab ka raasta<strong>  
><strong>Teri kismat tu badal de<strong>  
><strong>Rakh himmat bas chal de<strong>  
><strong>Tere saathi mere kadmon ke hain nishaan<strong>  
><strong>Tu na jaane aas pass hai khuda<strong>  
><em>If the destinations get hazy,<em>_  
><em>_lower your sight for a moment,__  
><em>_wherever your head bows down,__  
><em>_there only the way to God is found,__  
><em>_You Change your luck__  
><em>_Be strong, just start moving,__  
><em>_My footprints are your companion__  
><em>_You don't know God is nearby..._**  
><strong>  
><strong>Khud pe daal tu nazar, Haalaton se haar kar<strong>  
><strong>Kahaan chala re<strong>  
><strong>Haath ki lakeer ko, Modta marodta,<strong>  
><strong>Hai hausla re<strong>  
><strong>Toh khud tere khwabon ke rang mein<strong>  
><strong>Tu apne jahan ko bhi rang de<strong>  
><strong>Ke chalta hoon main tere sang mein<strong>  
><strong>Ho shaam bhi toh kya<strong>  
><strong>Jab hoga andhera<strong>  
><strong>Tab paayega dar mera<strong>  
><strong>Uss dar pe phir hogi teri subah<strong>  
><strong>Tu na jaane aas pass hai khuda<strong>  
><em>See yourself, lost against circumstances,<em>  
><em>Where do you go,<em>  
><em>The lines of palm are turned and twisted<em>  
><em>by the courage,<em>  
><em>So in the color of your dreams,<em>  
><em>Color your world too,<em>  
><em>I walk with you,<em>  
><em>What even if it's evening<em>  
><em>When there is dark,<em>  
><em>you'll find my door,<em>  
><em>On that door, it'll be your morning,<em>  
><em>You don't know God is nearby..<strong><br>**_  
><strong>Mitt jaate hain sabke nishaan<strong>  
><strong>Bas ek woh mitt ta nahin haye<strong>  
><strong>Maan le jo har mushkil ko marzi meri haye<strong>  
><strong>Ho humsafar na tera jab koi<strong>  
><strong>Tu ho jahan rahunga main wahi<strong>  
><strong>Tujhse kabhi na ik pal bhi main judaa<strong>  
><strong>Tu na jaane aas pass hai khuda,<strong>  
><strong>Tu na jaane aas pass hai khuda..<strong>  
><em>Signs of all are erased<em>  
><em>Only that one doesn't get erased<em>  
><em>Consider every problem my will<em>  
><em>When there is no companion of yours<em>  
><em>I'll be there where you are<em>  
><em>I'm never away from you for even a moment,<em>  
><em>You don't know God is nearby,<em>  
><em>You don't know God is nearby...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review<br>Love Riya**


	18. Chapter 18 zodiac

**Here we are with chapter 18... and good morning because today after few scenes I'll start with the most awaited- climax- MORNING... there was a suspense created all by- what is going to happen, a lot is planned from both sides... what is going to happen, Sasuke has something in his mind, but not even Madara is a dumb enough, Gaara has every reason to be a Kazekage but between all of them embraced a victim- Sakura, who is totally helpless and more vulnerable is a child, who haven't even born, lot is a stake...**

**Chapter 18  
>Zodiac<strong>

Hinata had said nothing on her way back to home, neither did I said... Anything... But she has a lot latent in her pierced lips... After what I saw and heard, I have been doubting my own perspective...  
>I was seeing the dawn from my roof top, whole night, I have been thinking over and over...<p>

I was interrupted when a familiar figure came and sat beside me, her brown hairs were down and were sulkily frolicking with the zephyr and there she held my tough hands in her soft, unusual for a weapon mistress...Silently she was consoling me, always at my side... Even if she is not satisfied my decision... She entwined her hands in mine and softly rested her head on my shoulder, and we want to be in this state till perpetuity.  
>Till there were sounds of ridding, it was Akamaru and upon him sat Kiba... I jerked Ten-ten and stood before Kiba came into view. I knew what he was for... And I know I had to listen to him, even if I don't want to.<br>"Neji"  
>He shouted...I came down to him...<br>"World is still sleeping" was my simple reply... someone should have some common sense.  
>"I am here to talk"<br>"Go on" I gaze at him... he was nervous or at least a bit disordered...  
>"Hinata love Naruto"<br>"I know"  
>"Naruto loves Hinata"<br>"I know"  
>"If you know, then why are you being a thorn"<br>"You know the reason very well, what I am doing is good for her"  
>"She is no child, she can think, what is good for her, even if there would be any problem, they can solve it themselves"<br>"If that's true, then why are you here?"  
>He became bit troubled by my question, firstly he seemed to take different road but when I emphasized he goes on what I wanted.<br>"Because they are my friends..."  
>"That's what my answer is... I'm doing this because one is my sister and other my friend"<br>"But you are not doing it right, it is hurting them both"  
>"It's for a bigger good for both"<br>"Neither are you no fortune-teller nor a future- controller, so stop predicting..."  
>He waited for me, but first time I wanted him to continue... "Naruto has proved you once... zodiac, destiny, future is never fixed... and Hyuga's rule has to be amended..."<br>"you are going too far"  
>"You said she is your sister and you are his well-wisher and will allow her to marry any un-known person for the economical good for the clan knowing she can't love anyone... you'll e spoiling not1 but 3 lives... she is no Hinata Hyuga... She is just Hinata who has right to live for herself... love whom she like and make something out of her life as she desire... you and your father has always fought for individuality in your clan and when one is trying to establish it..." He just said this, gave a glance to ten-ten smirked and left... and I left speechless... his every word was true... he proved every theory of my wrong... He even force me to think my shallowness, Naruto wasn't only one to teach me in my life, Kiba has also been the part of it.<br>Then Tenten came down to me... she consoled her soft palm on my shoulder...  
>"Tenten... what you think, am I doing it wrong"<br>"Yes..."  
>she didn't explain... her work was already done...<br>"Just say something, I'm forced to change my decision then"  
>I looked in her brown eyes ... they were intense... deep...like a bottomless lake... in which I seem to be drowning...<br>"Hinata's father, on your track record has given you a position in main clan, under the acceptance of other clan members... which mean... you will also have to chose a bride from important clan... So will you leave me also"  
>and tear dropped from her eyes... the fear which she hid in her eyes from days was this... and I knew the moment what I was doing wrong... I clutched her and embraced her... And we both were left undisturbed to see a new rising sun...and all the colors sang... their beauty in our pious love and blazing future.<p>

* * *

><p>"White tiger"<br>"All clear"  
>"Panther"<br>"All clear"  
>"Leopard"<br>"All clear"  
>"Gaara, we can sense no one, neither around nor inside... they may have abandon this place" It was Temari... who other one can release name in the high-class mission.<br>"Fine... squad 1... And squad 2 take command and squad 3 follow me inside... keep your guards on"  
>restless desert was on fire... positions were taken and we entered the eradicated hideout...<br>Hideout was damp and dark... and there were no sign of life.  
>"Careful everyone... it might be a trap"<br>Temari, Kankuro and other masked Anbu, came in my view... I gave them the direction and ordered them to search for any clue...  
>And the time... they exited... something strike me... there were 6 Anbu in 3rd squad and there were 9... We didn't have zebra, cat and, bear... in our group... they might be of...<br>I closed my eyes and exited in the sand form... leaving my ascent everywhere... following the three spies, in my squad...  
>But before... there was a blast outside... and there was a rush... I need to go outside...<br>"Temari... Temari can you hear me" I called on earphone...  
>"Gaara, I can hear you"<br>"Temari, we have three spies- zebra, cat and bear... catch them...and take Kankuro with you"  
>I left for outside... Ground was filled with paper bomb...and traps were all round and there were more shinobi, then appointed...<br>Zetsu...  
>There was only one way for this...<br>"All the squads, I repeat squad 1 to assemble at right, squad 2 at my left and medical squad in middle... all shin obi's are to be assembled in position... right now... the shinobi out of the order will be killed on sight, I request all shin obi's to assemble as told"  
>within a minute... there was a silence and like morning assembly... shin obi's were lined... And things came in hand, and I was right... there were spies and I know they all are white Zetsu, I have learned from my mistakes and I had organized a special training just for this moment...<br>"Shin obi's Right turn"  
>and they were followed, each one of them,<br>"Shinobi... turn back"  
>but this time... Suna shinobi settled down and white Zetsu deceived as Anbu were left standing and confused,<br>and within seconds my sand clutched them... to no more...  
>I have trained my soldiers to settle down at the command of turn back...<br>"Medical squad take charge"  
>"yes sir" there was boldness in their voice and they immediately took their places.<br>"White tiger, panther, leopard check out the traps and wait for further instruction"  
>"Yes sir" voices came together<br>"Gaara, we caught the spies and this is something you should check upon themselves" it was Temari and I returned to their location inside the hideout.  
>In front of me 3 spies were settled... with their hands bounded back and their masks still on.<br>I look at Temari in confusion...  
>"Who are they"<br>She just smiled and moved to them and she evacuated all three of their masks in one go and I was shock to see...  
>Matsuri, Sari and Takeshi... <strong>(NOTE: Takeshi is my character and for now I made them TEAM 13 of Suna)<strong>

I was actually shocked...  
>"What you all three are doing here" I scolded them, this wasn't any normal matter, if they would have been outside... they would have been dead.<br>They all shuddered at my harsh voice... no doubt they haven't heard it ever before but they require it now.  
>"We just want to help" Sari said and Matsuri and Takeshi just nodded their head.<br>"Sensei we meant no harm... we were just worried about Sakura-san" Matsuri said in her tickling voice.  
>"We didn't mean to slow you down" It was Takeshi<br>"but you guys are... Do you know, how powerful Akatsuki is...you just are liability to us"  
>"I'll see you later on my office"<br>"Sensei"  
>"We'll talk only then"<br>'Temari take care of them"  
>"ok"<br>"so did you got anything"  
>"nothing till now"<br>"conquered others..."  
>"Yes... they are still searching, but nothing which could help"<br>"I have" Matsuri chuckle from behind... I and Temari both gave a glance to each other...  
>"What is it"<br>"Before Temari-san got holds of us... we got a letter written by Sakura san to you Sensei"  
>I quietly push on the sand to free all of their hands...<br>"Letter"  
>"Here it is" Matsuri came running and hand-over me the letter from her pocket.<br>I opened the letter... to find it in her handwriting.  
><em>Kazekage-Sama,<br>Madara is behind the stone __**Jeremejevite **__which is the cave situated underground the main village... it's way starts from the water pipe of __**Gandhi-vari Street**__, Sasuke is in outside, He has decided to kill Madara after he got hold of the stone and he release me from the jutsu, I beg for the life of my child.  
>Sakura Haruno<br>_I was a bit shocked by the letter- child, Sakura was pregnant, so that scroll was to safeguard her child"  
>"Gaara" it was Kankuro. "In the basement, we found the imprints of <em>Mamore Shi rodu<em> jutsu the scroll which was stolen and there we found a strand of pink hair"  
>I was right.<br>"All the squad, I repeat all the squad eradicate this area and move to _Gandhi vari_ street, I repeat all squads to move to Gandhi vari street, medical team distribute in two, take the injured to hospital and other part continue with squad 1 and 2" I shouted open ear phone for the instructions.  
>I turn back to Kankuro "Kankuro, eradicate the <em>Gandhi vari<em> street area fast"  
>"Ok" and he flew out.<br>"Temari... take all three of them out and check upon the other squad s"  
>"Ok"<br>"Matsuri"  
>"Yes Sensei, reach my office... an send a letter to Konoha to send Naruto, Kakashi and other friends of Sakura, she is no good condition and inform them of this situation and this letter, fast"<br>"Ok sensei"  
>And all three stupid Chunin left with Temari.<br>And I collected team # and move to the final combat...  
>It is getting even messy...<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you both ready" orange mask claimed<br>Sasuke nodded and following him, even I did... I held the hands of Sasuke fast; this whole procedure was giving me Goosebumps...  
>"You know what to do"<br>"yes" Sasuke announced. "Imprints are ready and we have both the scrolls"  
>"Great, now is the time to get hold of that stone" Madara announced. "Both of you follow me..."<br>_'God, hope Gaara got my letter and they are on their way here, I can't trust Madara even a bit, and Life of my child is at stake, this procedure absorb too much chakra, it can kill my child.'_  
>We followed him in the darkness of the cave... which was just lilted by few candles arranged by me and Sasuke...<br>But before Zetsu, a non human white black movie entered "They know of our location and they are coming this way"  
>"How" questioned Madara.<br>"May be we have traitor within us" Zetsu eyed towards me... they knew... and the moment, breadth scratched in my neck.  
>"Then we should hurry up" Sasuke announced as he took my hand and led the way inside.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: SONG TIME- Saiyan ve (oh my beloved)<br>**Ik Banjaara Iktaare Par Kabse Gaave  
><em>(A Traveler For So Long Sings Along With An Ektaara (One Stringed Musical Instrument)<em>_  
><em>Jeevan Hai Ik Dor Dor Uljhe Hi Jaave  
><em>(Life Is A Thread, The Thread Carries On Becoming Tangled<em>)  
>Aasani Se Girhe Kulti Nahin Hai<br>_(Eclipses Do Not Release So Easil)y__  
><em>Mann Vo Hatila Hai Jo  
><em>(The Heart Is Such That)<em>_  
><em>Phir Bhi Suljhaave  
><em>(Even Then It Will Unravel)<em>_  
><em>Raahi Ka To Kaam Hai  
><em>(It Is The Travellers Work)<em>_  
><em>Chalta Hai Jaave  
>(He Carries On Walking)<br>Saaiyaan Ve Saaiyaan Ve Sun Sun Saaiyaan Ve  
><em>(Beloved Oh Beloved Oh Listen Listen Beloved Oh)<em>_  
><em>Saaiyaan Ve Saaiyaan Ve  
><em>(Beloved Oh Beloved Oh)<em>_  
><em>Tinka Tinka Chidiya Laave  
><em>(The Bird Brings Little Parts)<em>_  
><em>Aise Apna Ghar Woh Banaave  
><em>(That Is How He Makes His Home)<em>_  
><em>Zarra Zarra Tu Bhi Jod Ke Ik Gharonda Bana  
><em>(Gradually Gradually Even You Make A House)<em>_  
><em>Boond, Boond Hai Banta Saagar  
><em>(The Ocean Is Made From Drops)<em>_  
><em>Dhaga Dhaga Banti Chaadar  
><em>(The Veil Is Made From Threads)<em>_  
><em>Dheere Dheere Tun Hi Tu Bhi Apna Jeevan Saja  
>(Slowly Slowly Even You Adorn Your Life)<br>Seenchta Hai Yahaan Jo Bagiya Ko  
><em>(Whoever Waters The Garden Here)<em>  
>Wohi Phool Bhi Paave<br>_(He Obtains The Flowers)__  
><em>Raahi Ka To Kaam Hai  
><em>(It Is The Travellers Work)<em>  
>Chalta Hai Jaave<br>_(He Carries On Walking)__  
><em>Saaiyaan Ve Saaiyaan Ve Sun Sun Saaiyaan Ve  
><em>(Beloved Oh Beloved Oh Listen Listen Beloved Oh)<em>  
>Saaiyaan Ve Saaiyaan Ve<br>_(Beloved Oh Beloved Oh)__  
><em>Din Hai Parbat Jaise Bhaari  
><em>(The Day Is As Heavy As A Mountain)<em>_  
><em>Raatein Bojhol Bojhol Saari  
><em>(The Nights Are All Heavy)<em>_  
><em>Tu Yeh Sochta Hai Raah Kaise Aasaan Ho  
><em>(You Think How Can The Road Be Easy)<em>_  
><em>Saari Anjhaani Hai Raahein  
><em>(All The Roads Are Unfamiliar)<em>_  
><em>Jin Mein Dhoondein Teri Nigaahein  
><em>(The Eyes Search For You)<em>_  
><em>Koi Aisa Pal Jo Aaj Ya Kal Meherbaan Ho  
><em>(Let There Be A Moment Today Or Tomorrow That Will Be Kind)<em>  
>Ghoomein Kab Se Dagar Dagar Tu<br>_(You Have Roamed Around The Paths For So Long)__  
><em>Mann Ko Yeh Samjaave  
><em>(It Reasons With The Heart)<em>_  
><em>Raahi Ka To Kaam Hai  
><em>(It Is The Travellers Work)<em>_  
><em>Chalta Hai Jaave  
><em>(He Carries On Walking)<em>_  
><em>Saaiyaan Ve Saaiyaan Ve Sun Sun Saaiyaan Ve  
>(Beloved Oh Beloved Oh Listen Listen Beloved Oh)<br>Saaiyaan Ve Saaiyaan Ve  
><em>(Beloved Oh Beloved Oh)<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>Read and review<br>Love Riya**


	19. Chapter 19 Maliagnant

**A mother is burdened by the care of her child than anything else, hope you guys love the other chappies and now it's time for bloodshed, a bit romance, fear, pain, revelation, expect the unexpected, hope you guys have learned this much now... Things in my story happen as I plan them.  
>War will begin today... I want to give a faceoff between Gaara and Sasuke... But indeed you need to wait for one more chappie and for today... It's mainly secrets of Life stone... <strong>

**Chapter 18  
>Malignant<strong>

The cave is narrowed damp and full of mosquito, well it was least concern to me... Put even in hot lo of desert I was feeling chilly and maximum of it was the fear in me... Although, I have been on countless missions like this, but it was different than others, as almost all things are against me... counting from 1, I am pregnant, 2nd I have no chakra, 3rd I haven't trained from almost from 3 years. 4th war is going to start outside 5th I 'm between the most dangerous people in the world and 6th I am totally dependent on my kidnappers who can kill me the second they got hold of me...

We came across, a large gate of stone, mural painting was architect over and in between the dissection... there were two Half-cylinder...  
>"Sasuke" It was Madara, "put both the scrolls in them, blue one in upper column and green in down one"<br>Without any response, he bring out the scroll and followed as he was said... and then it happen...  
>All the plastered painting, shrunk in size and gate opened...<br>"Sasuke took the scrolls with you, we'll be requiring them"  
>Door opened to light, it wasn't bright nor dull... it was warm; it was inflammatory, addictive... I was like pulled towards it...<br>We entered in a room... And in front of me... over a small plateau kept a crystal like big stone- almost of the size of my Palm... It was, colorless yet shining in the hues of VIBGYOR... it was something, breadth taking, it was like making me a thief... my eyes weren't able to focus them to nowhere else... ...  
>Out of such a strong sensation, my eyes travel around the room... it was shining, everything in the room was crystallized, there was a thin sheath of crystal particles all over...I look down my feet, ground was slippery but smooth, I felt warmth, I could feel no pain... for the very moment I forgot all my past, present, future, everything... it was just silence... I could even hear my heart beat... it was slow and quiet.<br>"Sakura" it was Madara who brought me back to reality of his inhumane world. "Bring that Stone"  
>It was odd for him, to ask ME, but the song within me, wants to do so.<br>But before I could put my first step on... Sasuke held my hand tight,  
>"Why she?" he was bold and inquiring,<br>"Stone can be uprooted from its place only by a pious heart." Madara explained keeping his voice calm and moderate but I can tell the whole situation was very amusing to him.  
>Sasuke didn't reply just gave a glance towards me and I don't know how to react so I just gave an assuring smile, his grip loosened and I took my steps towards the stone.<br>Taking each step, my pulse rate dropped... I felt the heart of the new life in my stomach... I could feel him... I know it was the power of the life stone-**Jeremejevite**, it was consoling, it was giving me the thing I desired most, I loved most... my child... it was like I was smiling with him...

And my destiny came... my hands automatically moved to it... It seems so delicate, I was almost afraid to touch it to break it... and... the instant I touched it, there was an electrostatic force generating magnetic field and...  
>"Ahhaaa" I pushed back my senses came back and I realized, I was thrown back by a great force... but I didn't met the ground... it were strong arms... Sasuke...<br>"You are fine" Sasuke assured  
>I nodded...<br>"I think I was wrong about you Pinky" it was Madara,  
>what's people problem to call me pink, I have a name-if anyone remembers.<br>Sasuke left me... "I'll try"  
>"Hmm, I said someone with pure soul and intentions"<br>He didn't said anything and leapt to compete the distance between them, I thought it was for the stone has a proximity to pulling us towards them, but what I saw on his face was determination, he didn't seemed hypnotized but very well intact.  
>I thought it was stupid, but I was in no notion to stop him.<br>He reached him... and he raises his hands to touch, he was hesitant at first then, he touched it... he embraced it... and then uprooted it... he wasn't backfired... the stone seems to glow in his hand...  
>The moment he uprooted; I knew OUR SASUKE was back. After all the crimes he committed, after he killed his brother, after he abducts me, after he used me... After everything, He has born a soul to with good intentions and I know everything will be good... no power in the world can destroy us now, not even Madara...<p>

"Great" It was Madara, but I saw something called conviction in his tone for first time, so it wasn't only me who felt the change and now I feel ratio of our making out of here alive and winning has changed.  
>"There is a problem" A person exclaimed who don't know what the meaning of a door- Zetsu. "Gaara army is there outside, he knows my trick, it will be a bit difficult for me to handle"<br>"It just no problem" Madara said in his venomous tone, and I knew the moment, his ways are malign.  
>He bring out a sword and in one go batted it to a rock... I could see the big stone is shattered t no. of small stones which glittered with crystals and he did some hand signs... and the shattered stone get divisible into big stone monsters- just like grudge but it was a bit different- not green muscular- but slate grey hard stone whose eyes were gleaming red.<br>"It will be nice to see a fight between stone and sand"  
>"It will be enough to grant us time" it was Sasuke.<br>It gave me hiccups... I know Gaara can handle this- but it will grant with unnecessary deaths and injuries.  
>"Fine..." stone army led by Zetsu exited without wasting any time...<p>

"Sasuke, open both the scroll and keep them in Criss-cross manner and keep the stone on it" explaining the procedure to Sasuke, even he followed it well, and even before a minute was over... life stone stood upon the open scroll placed perpendicular to each other.  
>Then Sasuke said some words under his breath,<br>"Twamev Mata cha Pita twamev  
>twamev bandhu cha sakha twamev<br>twamev vidya cha dwindam twamev  
>twamev sarvam; devo-deva"<br>And the floor glistened with **Urdu** dialect around it...  
>"Now both of you lay on two sides of the stone, naked"<br>I was a bit hesitant, a lot... but I knew I have to do it... You are asking a girl to get undress who was once raped... I was difficult for me, but I was Kunoichi, once and we were taught to handle situation like these. My hands were shivering but I undress myself. It was embarrassing, uncomfortable but I didn't say anything... I know Sasuke's eyes were on me... He brought his steps towards me... situation can't be even worse, I was naked, he was naked and the presence of Madara, even if he was busy to complete the imprints on the floor.  
>I could feel his breadth on my neck; my breadth got stuck in my throat, Goosebumps aroused, I wasn't ready for this... I know... he won't do anything... but this intimacy, closeness; I need my time out of this.<br>I closed my eyes. His fingertips were waving over my hands... down the shoulder, sulkily... leaving every imprints of his touch and then they entwined with my fingers. Tears went down my eyes as a glimpse of that night pass beyond my eyes, a tear drop down...  
>"Sasuke please..."<br>"When will you trust me, Sakura"  
>I turned and looked in his eyes they were dense, his fingers came across my cheeks to steal the wetness.<br>"Sasuke I ... I ..."  
>"You were recoiled back by the stone because- you regret, you regret as you didn't trust my strength and inform Gaara... right."<br>"Sasuke..."  
>"I don't blame you<strong>- A mother is burdened by the care of her child than anything<strong>. I am just upset to know, you still can't have faith in me"  
>He gave a half smile and takes his steps to the seal... I ... I was really speechless I know he was right... things have changed and so drastically that none of us is able to adjust to it... But now I won't fall behind.<br>I took my steps and lay beside him, on other side of the stone. And firmly my fingertips tip toed to his and embrace them in mine. He gazed at me... expressionlessly...  
>"<strong>I have faith in you<strong>"  
>We both were speechless at my proclamation; the only means of physical touch was... Our fingers... who told he how warm he was and how cold I was...<br>"Things are ready" This dark voice was of Madara... and my adrenaline return and my hands automatically reach for my stomach.  
>He flared his chakra on the imprints, which flowed all round... and a sudden pain ached my body...<br>"Ahhaaa"  
>my body was on fire, I was unable to think rationally, I was unable o think at all, it was draining chakra from my body and then, I was drifted to darkness...<br>Life of Sasuke recoiled again in front of my eyes- when first open his eyes in her mother's hand, his first walk, his father, his brother, his childhood, Uchiha mascara, team 7, Gaara, Orochimaru, night he left us, his training with snake, our reunion, his fight with Orochimaru, death of his brother, truth of his brother by Madara, five Kage summit, our fight, my kidnap, our seal, our moments together-several of them, through his eyes, the night, pain in my eyes, revelation of my child, confession, moments of our love, the stone, the fear- all of his life through his eyes- and **one thought**, which I struck again, I was unconscious but my brain was alert and **that thing**, _it echoed in my ears_.

Things came back to life, the jutsu was over, my body was mine and his body his. I could feel my body, I was low, my body aches and I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, my child- my child- I, I ... I can't sense anything until  
>There was Shawl over me for the warmth and a hand over my stomach too soothe the pain. It was Sasuke and his velvet voice oozing my ears to console.<br>"He is safe" and then my brain worked upon the reality. My eyes have seeing things round...  
>I was in Sasuke's arm. He was dressed. Madara was collecting the scrolls and I was having no power to see in his eyes. I just stood abandon his warmth, to my cloths... took them upon my body. Sasuke's eyes were on me, he looked confused. I know where his mind was travelling that I am shirked of because of the fear of my child, but this time it wasn't my child, it was <strong>he<strong>...

* * *

><p>"Hinata, you are a good cook and quite creative too" I complemented her as I chunk in the rice balls she had made; she smiled but not her real one.<br>"Thank you Nii-san"  
>She served herself and me the tee and taking her place beside me at the table.<br>"So, Nii-san, what you want to talk about" Hoping It wasn't about the certain topic but not very much to her expectation it was...  
>"It was about you and Naruto, do you love him?" I had always been a straight-talking person.<br>"No"  
>"Truth, I am here to know the truth"<br>Her eyes never met mine, her eyes were on the tea, but it wasn't successful to hide her feelings, she was upset, hopeless and don't want to talk about it.  
>"Yes" her voice was almost most inaudible.<br>"Does Naruto love you?"  
>"Yes" her voice was low yet undoubted and strong to my question.<br>"Will he be with you any problem ahead?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Will he won't leave you at any bay?"  
>"Yes"<br>I silenced... looking at her, her voice was assured but she was shaking.  
>"Do you want to be with him"<br>her eyes were bobbing out... she was surprised... she didn't answer.  
>"Do you want to be with him" I asked again.<br>Her lips opened yet no voice came but then at last she spoke.  
>"<strong>Yes<strong>" it was echoing in my ears... her voice has filled the silence.  
>"Then go..." I sipped the tea from the cup, "He is going for a mission today, he will be soon being out of the gates, caught him, before..."<br>She didn't respond... Only "Nii-san"  
>"Go... otherwise you won't ever grab him, even if you want to... we can have our talks later"<br>She stood and ran... I heard the sound of the door but before any footsteps, it was her tongue...  
>"Thank you Nii-san" and then her feet I could hear no more.<br>I great burden have resolved today from my head.  
>I sighed as I took another sip of my tea...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Song time: This is my favorite one: DIL IBADAT {heart prays} must read it!)<br>**

**Dil Ibadat Kar Raha Hai  
><strong>(My heart saying a prayer)  
><strong>Dhadkane Meri Sun<br>**(Listen to my heartbeats)  
><strong>Tujhko Main Kar Loon Hasil Lagi Hai Yahi Dhun<br>**(It keeps chanting I will get you)  
><strong>Zindagi Ki Shakh Se Loon Kuchh Hasin Pal Mein Chun<br>**(I will choose few beautiful branches from the tree of life)  
><strong>Tujhko Main Kar Loo Hasil Lagi Hai Yahi Dhun<br>**(I will get you)  
><strong>Jo Bhi Jitne Pal Jeeyu<br>**(Every moment I live)  
><strong>Unhe Tere Sang Jeeyu<br>**(I will live with you)  
><strong>Jo Bhi Kal Ho Ab Mera<strong>  
>(Whatever tomorrows I have left with)<br>**Use Tere Sang Jeeyu**  
>(I will live them with you)<br>**Jo Bhi Saanse Main Bharoo**  
>(Every breath I take)<br>**Unhe Tere Sang Bharoo  
><strong>(I will take it with you)  
><strong>Chahe Jo Ho Rasta<br>**(Whatever the road is)  
><strong>Use Tere Sang Chalu<strong>  
>(I will walk with you)<br>**Mujhko De Tu Mit Jaane  
><strong>(Let me break down)  
><strong>Ab Khudse Dil Mil Jaane<br>**(Meet my heart with myself)  
><strong>Kyu Hai Yeh Itna Fasla<br>**(Why you are so far)  
><strong>Lamhe Yeh Phir Naa Aane<br>**(These moments will not come again)  
><strong>Inko Tu Naa De Jaane<br>**(Please do not let them go0  
><strong>Tu Mujh Pe Khudko De Loota<br>**(Give yourself to me)  
><strong>Tujhe Tujhse Tod Loo<br>**(I will detach you from yourself)  
><strong>Kahi Khudse Jod Loo<br>**(Attach it to myself)  
><strong>Mere Jism O Jaan Main Aa<br>**(My body and soul)  
><strong>Teri Khusboo Odh Loo<strong>  
>(I will fill with your scent)<br>**Jo Bhi Saanse Main Bharoo  
><strong>(Every breath I take)  
><strong>Unhe Tere Sang Bharoo<br>**(I will take it with you)  
><strong>Chahe Jo Ho Rasta<br>**(Whatever the road is)  
><strong>Use Tere Sang Chalu<br>**(I will walk with you)  
><strong>Bahoon Main De Bas Jaane<br>**(Let me live in your arms)  
><strong>Seene Main De Chhup Jaane<br>**(Will get lost in your heart)  
><strong>Tujh Bin Main Jaaun To Kahan<br>**(Where shall I go without you)  
><strong>Tujhse He Mujhe Ko Paane<br>**(With you I will see)  
><strong>Yaado Ke Woh Nazrane<br>**(All the beautiful memories)  
><strong>Ek Jinpe Hak Ho Bas Mera<br>**(Of which, only I have right)  
><strong>Teri Yaado Main Rahoo<br>**(I will live in your memories  
><strong>Tere Khwabo Main Jagoo<br>**(Will awake to your dreams)  
><strong>Mujhe Doondhe Jab Koi<br>**(When someone look for me)  
><strong>Teri Aankho Main Milu<br>**( will find me in your eyes)  
><strong>Jo Bhi Saanse Main Bharoo<br>**(Every breath I take)  
><strong>Unhe Tere Sang Bharoo<strong>  
>(I will take it with you)<br>**Chahe Jo Ho Rasta  
><strong>(Whatever the road is)  
><strong>Use Tere Sang Chalu<br>**(I will walk with you)

**Please Read and Review  
>Love Riya<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 One breadth to fight for

**Life is what you make it and make of it.  
>My favorite point-battlefield- a long one, Sasuke vs Gaara, trouble, Sakura's feeling, things are good when mixed... turmoil of emotions...  
>hope you guys love it... you had to love it, I awaked all night to give you this one... And thank you to my <strong>**7,562****viewers**** who read but don't review... and tomorrow will the last night of this story...**

**Chapter 20  
>One breadth to fight for<strong>

The portal of the water pipeline was blasted and my army has entered, we all were together, because there was one way, and we can sense them, their chakra is dominating over this area. Madara, Zetsu, Sasuke and a pregnant woman-Sakura, their chakra is dangerously flaring. Hope we got on time... but when the paths have been smoothened...  
>Land was thumping... something hard was coming towards us... and the narrow almost negligibly lightened pipeline glistened with <strong>Stone monsters <strong>and expected **White-ZETSU's** they were large in no, but we have technique up our sleeves... and  
>"Launch"<br>There were firing and stone-blood sheds from both sides...  
>This time I had my eyes... I didn't let white Zetsu enter our area, my main target was them only... they were like Ditto's on ground, popping in and out... and my sand were grabbing hold of them... it was a chase... which is going to last long. Temari and Kankuro have been fighting well with stone-monsters, they have been dominating us for a time being, but we were ready for this, we knew of this ability of Madara and I was prepared... stone get disturbed when aided with water and steeled them in ice and our squad 1 is of shin obi's of <em><strong>Matsakalya clan<strong>_ (fish clan) they were refugees in our land after they left land of waves as there _K-k genkai_ were been a propaganda to be killed. And squad 2 is of original inheritors of **Sabaku clan**, we can mold sand as we desire. The beauty of situation is- We are in **water **pipeline and surrounded by **sand **everywhere. My **father** may not have been able to do justice with his personal life but he always was a good fighter, a leader, a king and even after so much- my **hero**.  
>Then Temari took charge, I could hear fast on my earphone-<br>" Squad 1, position29 degree east, 2 hours to two minutes"  
>Firstly The position of Kazekage was given to <strong>Temari<strong> but, she declined she said she wasn't capable of and then she even enquired to give it to me, it was a scandal, although I was accepted in the society, yet it wasn't easy to forget my deeds of past but then it happen- I was called on the seat of **Kazekage**, she may have been right, she couldn't handle this but- she was a **fighter**, she was the strongest **woman** I ever saw, she was my **helper** at my site of work, till Chunin exam, I had never accepted her as my sister but then when I decided to change myself, she, all have decided to change and now she is like my **mother**.  
>Her voice echoed again<br>"Now, attack-"  
>and there sound triumphed of<br>"Water gain jutsu"  
>a pipe brake and all the water was absorbed. Suna has to import water!<br>Temari ranged again, she was loud... just too loud, her voice was enough to get o each shinobi directly, she don't require earphones.  
>"Water attack"<br>all the stone monsters were wet, Temari has a god angle.  
>Now it was the work of 2nd squad, and Kankuro automatically too charge.<br>**Kankuro** always had a habit of taking initiative and complete it, After Naruto and Matsuri, it was Kankuro who helped me **change**, who took care of villagers reaction. He was there, with **his life to grant** me with the **fight against Akatsuki**. He was never good with office and technical work unlike Temari. Yet he was **masters of planning**, maps, puzzle, formation, Anbu selection for mission, training secessions, he has his way with it.  
>"Squad 2, sand isolation jutsu"<br>My squad- squad 3- _**Anil**_** clan **(wind clan), my mother originally belonged to it took the charge of sucking all sand from surrounding; even I helped them in this and providing it to the second squad ...  
>Sand formed a posture as hard as plaster due to presence of water in dry wind (Temari and her famous fan)... They all have been steeled then at last medical team which was expert in chakra control, under White tiger (medical squad leader) govern them to leash chakra threads in them and soak all chakra...<br>it was followed.  
>Stone Monsters were vanished to small stones, edges like chiffon through sharp sword fell on the floor, covered with the crystallized luster.<br>_'They have reached to the stone, I can't let them take it, I am a treasure of Suna and do many much more than the information two scrolls provided.'  
><em>There work was done, now it was my turn, disturbing army of white Zetsu vanished when I release my raet akraman jutsu (sand malice) jutsu.  
>Long time back, in my childhood, when things between me and father has worsened so much, he likes to train all of us sibling together in tai-jutsu, although I live with Yashamaru, but I was trained by father, and... <strong>Once father called me, Temari and Kankuro- gifts to Suna, he was very right.<strong>

* * *

><p>"We need to leave, our plan is backfired."<br>It was Zetsu and he was fast taking breadth.  
>"Our work is done over here, we'll be getting out" Madara was quite as he took his steps outside the cave.<br>"Are you afraid" Sasuke questioned almost tauntingly  
>"A shinobi must wait for right time and it still has to come, we'll be leaving right now"<br>"I have some work" His answer to him was direct, like he wants to fight, first time, I felt Madara was right- but I have no intentions of following hi, he must be defeated by Sasuke with help of Gaara and his troop right here.  
>"You have half an hour, we'll be at Aravali plateau... and fasten this stones and scroll with you and you know what else you should do" last part of Madara's dialogue were maltreat.<br>And without other word, Zetsu and Madara vanished.  
>There was silence, Sasuke has his sword ready... I have an unexplainable fear in me... but before anything happen... I need to talk... we need to talk.<br>"Sasuke..."  
>but... Stone door blasted... it was Gaara, only Gaara... My merriment was at zenith... I have never been so happy...<br>Now they both will end Madara... But... things in their eyes don't look the same.  
>"Sakura, leave us alone" it was Sasuke...<br>There has been a glaring match between the both.  
>"Sasuke..."<br>Things aren't planned like this... what they both have been thinking... what is left... What of Madara... right now this situation is unexplainable... why Gaara is alone here, what Sasuke has in his mind.  
>"Leave" his words were loud and clear no space for but, if objections and anything and I know there is something which should end up in this room only.<br>"Sakura, Temari is waiting for you outside, take the scroll and the stone"  
>Gaara ordered... I waited for Sasuke to intervene but he has no desire to complete Madara's wish...<br>I did as I was told... I just gave a last glance to both... but still I was clueless... what was there between them to solve... why it was so important, what was of Sasuke planning and **the thing**which I came across in Sasuke's mind... what is going to happen...

* * *

><p>"We have been waiting for this... for years..." It was Sasuke.<br>"I was informed, you were at our side" My answer was not he expected.  
>"It has to take nothing for this fight"<br>"This fight, it is never meant to happen..." Sasuke need to answer a lot.  
>"These words weren't expected..."<br>"**Life is what you make it and make of it." **He wasn't expecting this, not even this would change anything in him...but still I was here to try.  
>"Why are you trying... it's all in vain."<br>"For a friend- Naruto" He smirked at my exclamation, his expression was making me doubt on Sakura's conclusion.  
>"The fight between us left uncompleted, years before, you got a new opponent but today... we'll fight... we'll fight... till one end up dead over here"<br>Sasuke proclaimed and launched at me...  
>My sand against his darkness... he was still embraced in malice...<br>fight we had was harsh... Beautiful crystallized room was destroyed... we both were domed in scratches... but nothing life threatening... this fight has a lot to take more...

* * *

><p>I ran, there I got eyes on Temari, she and one in Anbu dress, but seeing him, can tell, he is a medical ninja.<br>"Sakura, you are fine"  
>I just nodded...<br>I brought out the things from my pocket... stone and scroll, she took it with care.  
>"Sakura we need to leave" Temari exclaimed.<br>"No, Sasuke is still there, we can't let them be here, I'll come with them"  
>I made it very clear to hr, I was strong on my words... she was constantly gaping at me... trying to understand me and was failing ruthlessly... and then...<br>Everything was breaking... how I don't but it has to take with Gaara and Sasuke. Things around me streamlined to debris...  
>A stone as big as me fall between me and Temari... separating me from them in this tunnel... and I knew what I had to do...<br>I have faith in him regardless what I saw... I believe Sasuke and won't leave without me and I ran my steps to the room back...  
>if I had to die, it will be with you,<br>if I had to live, it will be with you...

* * *

><p>He was moving towards gates with his team...<br>The Sky was flamed with the songs of sunset...  
>My feet never touched the ground to shorten the distance as much we could do...<br>I shouted for him... "Naruto"  
>He turned his eyes on me... his eyes were filled with emotion so clear... my emotions were tears at it dropped to grass so green embrace by the ground for his stories to kept it always young and then I ran to him... and we held each others in hands... I could see him in my arms, I could smell his every ascent, I could hear his every breadth, I tasted his sorrow with my lips and I feel his every touch to ever be separated.<p>

* * *

><p>Our fight was atrocious... With me, he has also grown strong... he has very reason to be a Kazekage.<br>But my eyes were still around, things have turned bad... water was all round...  
>We will be drowned... if not escaped and none of us has that in mind...<br>"You haven't done well; you yourself are closing your ways back" Gaara words were streamlined to the issue of Sakura, but for now it wasn't about her, it were about me...  
>But then he seems to retreat...<br>"I have no reason to fight with you... Neither have you deserved it" and he flamed up and out of the tunnel...  
>It seemed things ended there... our fight was ended to the undersigned node, not just this other things have also ended... Sakura is away... But I saw something... out of the rocks... it was her... shouting for me...<br>"Sasuke"

**(Song time: **_**Abhi mujh mein kahin**_**- somewhere in me)**

**Abhi mujh mein kahin,****  
>baaki thodi si hai zindagi<br>Jagi dhadkan nayi,****  
>jaana zinda hoon main to abhi<br>Kuch aisi lagan****  
>is lamhe mein hai<br>Yeh lamha kahaan tha mera  
>Ab hai saamne, ise chhoo loon zara<br>Mar jaaun ya jee loon zara  
>Khushiyaan choom loon<br>Ya ro loon zara  
>Mar jaaun ya jee loon zara<strong>

Still, somewhere inside me,  
>there is a little life remaining..<br>A new heartbeat came up,  
>I got to know that I am still alive..<br>Some such tenacity  
>is there in this moment,<br>where was this moment of mine..  
>now it's in front of me,<br>should I die or should I live a little..  
>should I kiss joys,<br>or should I cry a little,  
>should I die or live for a while..<p>

**Ho abhi mujh mein kahin,****  
>baaki thodi si hai zindagi<strong>  
>Still somewhere inside me,<br>there is a little life remaining..

**Ho.. dhoop mein jalte hue tann ko,****  
>chhaya ped ki mil gayi<br>Roothe bachche ki hansi jaise,****  
>phuslaane se phir khil gayi<br>Kuch aisa hi ab mehsoos dil ko ho raha hai  
>Barson ke puraane zakhmon pe marham laga sa hai<br>Kuch aisa reham is lamhe mein hai  
>Ye lamha kahaan tha mera<br>Ab hai saamne, ise chhoo loon zara  
>Mar jaaun ya jee loon zara<br>Khushiyan choom loon  
>Ya ro loon zara<br>Mar jaaun ya jee loon zara**

(as if) the body burning down in the sun  
>got the shade of a tree,<br>like the smile of an angry kid  
>came back on a little cajoling..<br>something like that is what my heart is feeling now,  
>on the years old wounds, there is some balm applied<br>some such mercy is there in this moment,  
>where was this moment of mine..<br>now it's in front of me,  
>should I die or should I live a little..<br>should I kiss joys,  
>or should I cry a little,<br>should I die or live for a while..

**Dor se tooti patang jaisi,****  
>thi yeh zindagani meri<br>Aaj hoon kal ho mera na ho  
>Har din thi kahaani meri<br>Ek bandhan naya peechhe se ab mujhko bulaaye  
>Aane wale kal ki kyun fikar mujhko sataa jaaye<br>Ik aisi chubhan, is lamhe mein hai  
>Yeh lamha kahaan tha mera<br>Ab hai saamne, isse chhoo loon zara  
>Marr jaaun ya jee loon zara<br>Khushiyaan choom loon  
>Ya ro loon zara<br>Marr jaaun ya jee loon zara..**

like a kite with broken string  
>was this life of mine,<br>today I'm there, whether tomorrow takes place (for me) or not (is not known),  
>was my story everyday.. (he was unsure of how long he'd live)<br>now a new bond calls me from behind,  
>why does a worry for tomorrow trouble me,<br>such a prickle is there in this moment,  
>where was this moment of mine..<br>now it's in front of me,  
>should I die or should I live a little..<br>should I kiss joys,  
>or should I cry a little,<br>should I die or live for a while..

please Read and review  
>love Riya<p> 


	21. Chapter 21 Angel who got in love with th

_**Season changed...  
>sky took the colors of homogeneous red...<br>then it got silently white and then at last black...  
>but still stars were there to twinkle their light on us...<br>they will always be there...  
>whatever the faith might be...<br>**_**We are here at last, the last chapter of this novel, what is going to happen now, as I settled my deadline and I did it... ... and thanks a lot for your review and support, I love you people every much and with your so encouraging support, I am feeling so satisfied and full... but our bond is not so loosen up to break so easily**

**Chapter 21  
>Angel who fall in Love with the Demon<strong>

**(Note: song **_**Janam dekh lo**_** {Oh, beloved look} will be flowing in the whole story, between the paragraphs, in small-small phrases, just to make it like-**_**onomatopoeia**_**)  
><strong>

"Sasuke" I called for him...  
>My eyes just can't escape hi, He has scars all over his body, mark of his cruel fights, he was exhausted but was still stable to stand, He hasn't lost, nor he won..., it was a match which was left uncompleted years before and it ended on the same note.<br>I don't know what happened here, why Gaara left without completing his war, but I know this time no one is between us... it's just me and Sasuke...  
>We were now in the most un-romantic situation... everything around us was destroyed, we were in mid of debris and over it...Water flexed me, till the knees... but still, it was beautiful, because I know he is for me, and I am for him.<p>

**Janam dekh lo mitt gayin dooriyan  
>main yahan hoon, yahan hoon, yahan hoon, yahan<br>Kaise sarhadein, Kaise majbooriyan  
>main yahan hoon, yahan hoon, yahan hoon, yahan<strong>

_(Darling, look, there's no more distance between us__**  
><strong>__I'm here, I'm here, I'm here  
>Whatever impediments, whatever boundaries you meet<br>I'm here, I'm here, I'm here)_

My eyes were still on him, his sweat below down his chest, his breast rise and fall in exhaustion, I could have clear view of his chest- through his half open black shirt. His lips were bit open, letting him take deep breadths, and his eyes were dimmed in confusion, wrinkles perched his tight forehead... his small hairs fleet unconsciously in air. A cut around his face was bleeding... like **red raspberry syrup flows down vanilla ice-cream**... His palm still holds his sword tight. His feet make no effort to change his position; still motionless garnished in thoughts... may be of me... This time I'll be the one to close off the distance...  
>I wished <strong>time<strong>, he gave. I wished **space**- he gave. I wished **care**- he gave. I demand **love,** and he make me his. This time, distance between us will be dispelled by me. I lifted my steps hard, walking in this water was difficult but nothing could stop me to reach him. I was wet shivering, he was strong... still.  
>Distances between us get terminated in every moment and each moment was cherished with our presence.<p>

**tum chupa na sakogi main woh raaz hoon  
>tum bhula na sakogi woh andaaz hoon<br>goonjta hoon jo dil mein toh hairan ho kyun  
>main tumhare hi dil ki toh aawaaz hoon<br>sun sako toh suno dhadkanon ki zabaan **  
><em>(I'm the secret you won't be able to hide<br>I'm the habit you won't be able to forget  
>When I echo in your heart, why are you surprised<br>I am the voice of your heart, after all  
>If you can hear, then listen to your heartbeats)<em>

At last, distance gets dissolved... My eyes could count his every blink. My breadth could soak his every breadth... My fingers ultimately held his... even inclined by its sword.  
>My lips met his lips. Drowning each breadth of his in mine... It was passionate and he even responded in his passion, it was dry but... inflammatory.<br>Tongue entwined, souls met... and his finger swayed up my shoulders and he gripped and forced me to the wall... he was almost over me... hovering over me. Touch it was intimate in such a dangerous situation, we were almost drowned and yet we were finding our moments...

**Naal-naal tur na te vith rakhna  
>hadd rakh lena wich dil rakhna,<br>chhanve-chhanve paawe assi teri parchhawe tur na  
><strong>  
><em>(walk with me (close to me) only, don't keep any distance in between,<em>_  
><em>_mark a boundary, and keep the heart in between.__  
><em>_I have to walk under your shade only...)_

"We need to talk" It was me, there was a lot to clear, few hours have claimed a lot in them. There was doubt, there was agony, there were spaces, there was faith...and everything was so **abstract**.  
>"What you saw in the power of life stone?" he knew what it was all about... obviously he has judged by my reactions...<br>I hesitated but I know it was important... and now, I don't know but it was...  
>"I was seeing your life through your eyes, and I saw... it just once came to your mind to kill me and my child..." I don't want any explanation, I just want him to say he loves me, and won't ever hurt me; he'll always be at my side.<br>I looked up at him expectedly... my eyes have told him, what I want to hear, he has been reading my mind for so long, that he could even tell what I wanted just by looking at me...  
>He was shivering<br>I was shivering,  
>He answered something unexpected... Something which I didn't got.<br>_**"**_**Season changed...  
>sky took the colors of homogeneous red...<br>then it got silently white and then at last black...  
>but still stars were there to twinkle their light on us...<br>they will always be there...  
>whatever the faith might be..."<strong>

**Main hi main Ab tumhare khayaalon mein hoon  
>main jawabon mein hoon mein sawaalon mein hoon<br>main tumhare har ek khwab mein hoon basaa  
>main tumhari nazar ke ujaalon mein hoon<br>dekhti ho mujhe dekhti ho jahan**

_(From now on, I only occupy your thoughts  
>I am in your questions and I am in your answers<br>I took place in each of your dreams  
>I am the fire in your eyes<br>wherever you look, you see me)_

"Sasuke... what does it mean" I can't get what you are saying"  
>There was something in his eyes, which made me fear him, after a long time... I felt this fear.<br>"Sakura, what can you see in my eyes"  
>He asked... blankly... like want to know my feelings...<br>"Nothing..."  
>"Sakura, you are afraid... just say it what you saw in my eyes" he forced further, he wasn't sounding like himself... his grip over my shoulder tightens... I t was hurting and he knew it and he has no intentions of leaving me.<p>

**Ohde je hi main Te oh mere warga,  
>hansda ae sajra sawere varga,<br>ankha bandh kar la Te thande hanere varga  
><strong>  
><em>(I am like him; he is like me only...<em>_  
><em>_He smiles like its morning, __  
><em>_and if he closes eyes, it's like cold dark...)__  
><em>

"Demon... caged demon" I replied with pure truth, as my eyes were unfocused to his changed demeanor.  
>"Sakura, how can you be stupid enough to fall in love with a demon, demon like me" and he gave a venomous laugh.<p>

I knew the moment what I saw was true... he goanna kill me and my child... I was stabbed... I was stabbed by his deceive...

**Heer-Heer na akho odiyo, Main te Sahibaan hoye,  
>Ghodi leke aaye le jaaye, Ghodi leke aaye le jaaye,<br>Le jaaye Mirza koi, Le jaaye Mirza koi,**

_(Don't call me Heer, o friends, I've become Sahibaan__  
><em>_I hope he comes on a horse and take me away,__  
><em>_I wish some Mirza comes for me and takes me away)_

"Why" my voice was trembling...  
>"Because I can't ever love, my life was just for me and you were nothing but a problem"<br>tear dropped from eyes...  
>I can't say any more... I was broken... I was totally broken...<br>He raised his hand... he held the sward tight in him...  
>"you are going to kill me" I said- crying...<br>my hands were on my stomach...  
><em>'forgive me, I wasn' able to save you'<br>_He didn't said anything... he has wore his emotionless mask... I wasn't ever able to see beyond it, I saw what he wants me to see... he was right I am fool, I am week... And nothing else...  
>cool metal met my stomach... I closed my eyes... I don't want to see the face that I love the most and had betrayed me... who has betrayed my child...<br>and the sword pierced my stomach... I fall in the water... I could see red... all round me... My breadth was dissolving, and at that time, I heard his voice for last, I have closed my eyes, but my ears were his...  
><strong>"This could only be the end of the-<br>Angel who falls in love with the demon"**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Riya<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 SEQUEL

**Authors note:**

**Sequel, sequel, sequel, sequel, sequel, sequel... SEQUEL  
><strong>_**'One Life to Live'**_**  
>it's 1<strong>**st**** chapter... on 1****st**** January...  
>so you guys got, that's what your New Year gift is...<strong>

**And for this novel, it was tragedy... and last chapter was abstract, I was thinking of writing in such a device, so I decided to give it to my final chapters...  
>Happy New Year...<br>Love Riya... **


End file.
